Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match
by fantasylover12001
Summary: COMPLETE! Tired of Harry hiding his feelings for Draco, Hermione decides to take matters into her own hands and drags a reluctant Ron with her. Poor Harry and Draco are in for a tough year...established RHr, DH, mentions of SD, CG, and NL. SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**Author: **fantasylover12001

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s):** established Ron/Hermione, eventual Draco/Harry and some Seamus/Dean if I can squeeze it in. Also mentions of Colin/Ginny and Neville/Luna hopefully.

**Summery: **Tired of Harry hiding his feelings for Draco, Hermione decides to set the duo up mixing a reluctant Ron into her schemes. Poor Harry and Draco are in for a tough year...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this. No matter how much I wish that were true.

WARNING: This is SLASH if you don't like it do not read! Do not flame me either because I hate flamers.

PROLOGUE: A COURSE OF ACTION IS DECIDED

Ron Weasley loved his girlfriend. Really, he did. True, at times he found Hermione Granger exasperating but for some reason that didn't turn him off. In fact, it was one of the things about her he enjoyed. It made their relationship (now six months strong, thank you very much) interesting. They never had a dull moment and when they had a fight (which was not as often as in the past, but did still happen) they made up for it with some pretty spectacular make-out sessions. But sometimes he was a bit afraid of his girlfriend. For instance when she got a notion in her head nothing and no one could change her mind. Those moments when she plotted and argued her notion to death made her very scary sometimes.

S.P.E.W. was a good example of this. Harry finally admitted to Hermione last year that Dobby had been the one to take all of the hats and scarves that she had knitted and that the House-elves were pretty livid with her for insulting them. Instead of admitting defeat Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose I should put S.P.E.W to rest until wizards and House-elves are more open minded to the idea of it." She did stop with the House-elf business (to Harry and Ron's relief) but didn't admit that she was wrong and was still arguing about their rights to this very day if anyone mentioned the creatures.

Unfortunately for Ron over the last summer, the one before their seventh and final year, Hermione got a new idea that she proudly announced to Ron in the Prefects compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "We are going to set Harry and Draco up," she said as though she was telling him what they were having for dinner.

Ron stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"We're going to set-."

"I heard you the first time," he interrupted. "But WHY?"

"Ron, don't be daft. YOU know how Harry feels about him."

Ron sighed and glanced over at Draco Malfoy, the new Head Boy. He did know how Harry felt about Malfoy, but that didn't mean he wanted to do anything about it. True, Malfoy had technically joined their side in the war last year and helped them by spying for the Order but that didn't mean he had to like the git. Malfoy had called a sort of truce between him and the trio last year and so far it had worked. The next thing he knew, he was listening to Harry prattle on and on about how "handsome" and "intelligent" Malfoy was. He had accepted that Harry was bi and was fine with it, but why did Harry have to go and fall for Malfoy of all people? Clearly, defeating Voldemort in June and rattled his brain more then anyone thought.

"Hermione, that was just a crush. For all we know, Harry could be over it by now and moved on to some other bloke or girl."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. "Ron, I know you're not a big fan of Draco, but I don't think that was just a crush. Harry started to notice Malfoy, when, in January?"

"November," Ron corrected reluctantly. '_Four months after the truce started. Sure didn't take Harry long did it?_' He thought to himself.

"Yes, that's over six months. Normal crushes do not last that long and you saw how Harry smiled at Draco when he saw him on the platform just now. He still likes him."

"Since when is Malfoy, Draco?" Ron asked her with narrowed eyes.

Hermione smiled, "it's all apart of the plan."

Ron looked at her wearyingly. "The plan?"

"To set Harry and Draco up. We'll need to take little steps because those two have fragile hearts and it wouldn't do to muck it up by locking them in a closet or something and ruining the romance before it begins."

Ron gawked at her, "a fragile heart? MALFOY? Are we talking about the same person?"

"Come off it, Ron. He just lost his Father and Mother in this war; you honestly think he isn't hurting?"

Ron refrained from pointing out to her that Lucius Malfoy killed Draco's mother and in turn was killed by Draco so he doubted Malfoy missed his father very much. "I guess, but why is calling him Draco part of 'the plan'?"

"Well, it will be easier for Draco and Harry to spend more time together if all of us are friends, won't it? Calling him Draco should hopefully start a friendship for all of us and then he and Harry can get to know each other better and then eventually we can leave them alone...well, you get the idea."

Ron stared at her incredulously. "You're telling me I have to be friends with Malfoy so he and Harry can snog?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Ronald Weasley, don't you want Harry to be happy?"

Ron sighed. '_Damn, she's going for the guilt trip. I HATE it when she does this._' "Yes, I want Harry to be happy, but the two of us sort of promised each other that we'd stay out of the other's love life."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "no wonder you waited so long to ask me out."

"Well at least I got around to it." Ron retorted.

"The point is, Harry is lonely. He does his best to hide it but I know he is. I think he and Draco would be good for each other."

Ron sighed and glanced over at the Slytherin in question. Malfoy stood apart from the prefects with his arms crossed. Ever since he had been outed as a spy the Slytherins had been avoiding him like the plague and none of the other houses seemed to want to approach him. Harry had talked to the now gruff blonde a few times and Ron remembered being amazed at how once Harry had even managed to make him smile a bit, even though it was only for a few seconds.

After that Harry had chattered excitedly about how Draco had helped him with potions. That was when Harry had stared to call him Draco. Remembering this Ron muttered, "all right."

Hermione blinked and then smiled. "You'll help me?"

'_Damn her smile, gets me every time.'_ Out loud he said, "I'll help you. But if Harry finds out about this scheme, I had nothing to do with it. Understand?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course, of course. Come on, lets go say hello to Draco and get him to join us in our compartment." She took his hand and dragged him in the Slytherins' direction.

Ron sighed and thought '_Harry owes me big time for this.'_

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter slash fic so please keep that in mind. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: A Day of Surprises

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH, CHAPTER 1**

**Author:** fantasylover12001

**Rating: **pg

**Summery: **Hermione begins her plans to set Harry and Draco up. Ron's along for the ride with much protest and Draco is confused about his feelings. What the poor boy doesn't realize is that it will only get worse...

**Pairings: **established Ron/Hermione, Draco/Harry, brief mentions of C/G, N/L, and S/D.

CHAPTER 1: A DAY OF SURPRISES

Draco Malfoy had seen many odd things in his life. After all, he was a wizard; odd happened around him twenty-four/seven. But seeing Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (holding hands, how cute) heading towards him WILLINGLY had to be one of the oddest sights he'd ever seen in his seventeen years. Even stranger was the fact that they were smiling as they came toward him. Well, Granger was, Weasley looked like he was being dragged to Azkaban.

"Hello, Draco," Granger greeted him cheerfully as they came to stop in front of him. "How was your summer?"

'_Draco? Since when did she call me Draco?'_ He glanced at Weasley and saw him roll his eyes at his girlfriend behind her back but immediately stopped when he saw Draco looking at him. Intrigued, Draco raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hello, Granger, Weasley." the redhead gave a small nod to him. "My summer was all right, except for the utter boredom part. How was yours?" '_I'm making small talk, with Gryffindors no less. God, I must be desperate for company.'_

Granger grinned as if they were the best of friends, "Oh, mine was all right. How about yours, Ron?"

Weasley shrugged, "Fred and George weren't there, need I say more?"

Draco held back a smirk, he remembered the trouble of living in the same SCHOOL as the infamous Weasley twins, he didn't pity Weasley having to live with the two hellions. Though, he had to admit, some of the pranks they had come up with had been brilliant. Considering the success of their joke shop in Diagon Alley, it seemed most people agreed with their brilliance. "I hear they're planning on opening a second store in Hogsmeade." he said out loud to Weasley who looked surprised he knew about this.

"Yeah, should be opening up around Christmas time," he answered.

"Good time to open up a store. Oh, by way, congratulations on making Head Girl, Granger."

She beamed, "thank you, congratulations on making Head Boy."

Before he could start to reply the meeting started and the three of them had to pay attention. When there was an occasional lull Granger started to chat with him and he was surprised to find he didn't mind. Even Weasley joined in with some surprisedly intelligent things to say which made him realize perhaps he wasn't as thick as Draco had always thought. He was almost disappointed when the meeting ended.

But apparently this was to be a day of surprises because as he prepared himself to sit alone in the compartment Granger turned him, "would you like to join Ron and me?"

He stared at her. "What?"

"Would you like to join us in our compartment?"

Draco glanced at Weasley who was carefully keeping his face blank and then he said slowly, "Aren't you going to be with Potter?"

She just grinned, "yes, but I know he won't mind if you join us."

That was probably true. For some reason Potter seemed to actually WANT to spend time with him. Last year he'd been approached by the boy who'd tried to engage him in conversation. Despite, Draco's best efforts Potter didn't seem to understand the fact that he just wanted to be left alone. But for some reason he had trouble being nasty to the boy now, especially when he looked into those ridiculously large green eyes. So he just let Potter talk until he either had to leave or got tired of him not saying anything back. As much as he hated to admit it, he honestly hadn't minded the other boys' cheerful chatter.

'_Well, I guess it is better then reading another bloody book.'_ Out loud he said, "all right, it's not like I got anything better to do." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Weasley roll his eyes at his acceptance and smirked.

He followed the couple out and tried to ignore Granger's wide smile. He didn't know why but that smile was starting to scare him, just a little. He wondered if she realized that it looked eerily similar to the smiles Voldemort would get when he was coming up with plans. He briefly entertained the notion that she could be plotting something but immediately dismissed the idea with a scoff, '_Gryffindors don't plot.'_

They finally stopped at a compartment at the very end of the train and went in to find Potter sitting next to the window fast asleep using his left arm as a pillow. Granger and Weasley quietly sat on the other side of the compartment so they wouldn't disturb him and Draco, with no where else to sit was forced to sit next to the slumbering boy.

Granger and Weasley were talking in low voices about something and recognizing a couple thing when he saw it he decided not to interrupt and glanced at Potter. He hadn't changed much from the last time Draco had seen him. He was still short, coming up to Draco's shoulder, well built but still rather skinny with messy-I-never-heard-of-a-comb-hair, wide green eyes with thick lashes girls he knew would kill for, and of course those glasses which never seemed to stay put. They now dangled crookedly on his face and threatened to fall off Potters nose. Draco had a sudden urge to reach over and push the glasses up correctly but stopped himself just in time because Potters eyes had just fluttered open.

"Morning, sleepy head," Weasley said cheerfully, imitating a motherly voice.

Potter grinned at him good naturedly and said, "Shut up," in a sleep fogged voice. He slowly pushed up his glasses, rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes and started when he first noticed Draco sitting next to him, "Malfoy?" he squeaked in surprise.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

Potter blushed, "err...no offense, but what are you doing here?"

'_Good question, actually.'_ "Granger and Weasley, invited me to grace you with my presence. That's not a problem is it?"

Potter shook his head quickly, "no, not at all." then he frowned. "They INVITED you?" he looked at his friends in surprise and narrowed his eyes a little at them.

"HERMIONE invited him, mate. I just went along with it," Weasley quickly interjected.

The boy looked at Granger who returned his gaze with ease, "Well, he was alone. I thought it would be nice if we could all get along this year. It is our last year and all."

"Right..." Potter said slowly. He then turned to Draco. "Congratulations on making Head Boy, Malfoy."

"Thank you," Draco in surprise. That seemed to be end of the inquiry because Potter then asked what happened at the meeting and the trio of friends started to talk. Draco couldn't help but marvel at how different this conversation was from what he was used too. Potter, Granger, and Weasley all chatted about anything and everything with ease and teased each other mercilessly but took no offense in the teasing. He was used to Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson who hanged on his every word but didn't seem to like him very much. A few of the Slytherins he knew only respected him because of his father. That respect had quickly evaporated when he openly stood against Voldemort and his father. A few still talked to him, like Zabini and Bulstrode who had both remained neutral in the war. But the two of them had started to date recently and were currently too involved in each other to pay much attention to him. Not that he blamed them, he would probably have acted the same way if he found himself a boyfriend willing to put up with his...quirks, as Zabini had so eloquently put it once.

He was startled out of his musing by Weasley asking anyone if they fancied a game of Wizard Chess.

"NO!" Granger and Potter said at the same time.

"Sorry, mate. I've been humiliated enough, thanks," Potter said.

"Same here," Granger added.

"Oh," Weasley said slowly and glanced at him. "Malfoy, what about you?"

"Sure, why not." he surprised himself by agreeing. '_This must be a day for shocks. Hope I make it to the Welcome Feast without dying of shock.'_ Evidently he was right because he soon realized halfway through the game that Weasley was GOOD. Really good. He was having trouble defeating him which said a lot about the redhead's skill. He himself was a fairly decent chess player and had defeated every single Slytherin and Ravenclaw (he hadn't bothered to play any Hufflepuffs) and had even beat Snape once.

He found that he was enjoying himself. The compartment was quiet except for Granger turning the pages of the thick book she was reading and Potter flipping through Quidditch Weekly but Draco could feel the boys eyes turn to him every so often but didn't say anything about it. He didn't even mind when he lost in the end.

"Good game, Malfoy," Weasley said, clearly impressed after he'd triumphantly declared checkmate.

Draco stared at him, "I lost."

"You lasted longer then anyone has against Ron," Potter told him with a grin.

"Oh." Before he could say anything else a loud voice informed them that they were approaching the Hogsmeade station and the next several minutes were spent putting away belongings, changing into uniforms, and then getting ready to leave.

As they got off the train and headed towards the carriages Draco stopped and couldn't help but stare at the Thestrals. This was the first time he'd actually seen them. Potter came up behind him quietly, "creepy aren't they?"

He glanced at the other boy who was looking at him in concern. He abruptly turned to the door of the carriage and said shortly. "Yes. Creepy as hell." To his surprise Potter didn't say anything more as they got into the carriage that headed up to the castle.

A/N: This was finished sooner then I thought it would be. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Please keep the feedback coming!


	3. Chapter 2: Of Sorting Ceremonies and How...

MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

**Author: **fantasylover12001

**Rating: **R, eventually....

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, mentions of Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna, and Colin/Ginny. Also Boy!Blaise/Millicent for you Slytherin fans...

**Summery: **In this chapter Harry watches his last Sorting ceremony and remembers how Seamus 'outed' him to the whole school and one, Draco Malfoy...someone finds out about Hermione's plans for the duo.

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR or WB, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters and am not making any money off of this. No matter how much I wish I was...

**Author notes: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! This fic is going to be pretty long, I'm not sure how many chapters there will actually be yet but since I'm planning on having it go for most of seventh year then it should be about twenty-five or so chapters with an epilogue that I plan on ending at graduation (that's all I'm giving away for the ending though!)

Please keep the feedback coming!

CHAPTER 2: OF SORTING CEREMONIES AND HOW SEAMUS 'OUTED' HARRY

The minute the carriage arrived in front of Hogwarts castle Draco immediately left much to Harry's disappointment. He watched the blonde head over to Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode with a soft sigh and then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"So what was that all about?" he asked them.

Hermione looked at him innocently, "what was what about?"

Not fooled for a second Harry raised an eyebrow, "why are you two suddenly being so friendly to Draco? Don't think I believe that 'I want us all to be friends' nonsense."

"Well, I do want us all to be friends," Hermione said calmly. "Besides, you like him so much, so there must be some good quality about him, other then the fact that he isn't a junior death eater."

Harry glanced at Ron who seemed to find the top of his shoe very interesting, "yeah, mate. I mean, you do like him and all. Unless that's changed?"

Harry didn't miss the hopeful tone in Ron's voice and reluctantly shook his head, "no, it hasn't changed."

In fact, Harry mused to himself as the trio made their way to the Great Hall., his feelings for the blonde only seemed to get worse. It looked as though that rot about absence making the heart grow fonder was true. He had half hoped that over the summer his feelings would diminish and he would no longer be stuck loving a boy who most likely would never look at him in a romantic manner. But he still thought about Draco.

Not only thought but dreamed about him. Not just innocent dreams either, but intense ones, where Draco made love to him and claimed Harry as his. More often then not he'd woken up in wet sticky sheets. Luckily his Aunt Petunia made him do his own laundry so he didn't have to explain about it. Though he doubted she would have cared enough to ask.

Even though it had been Harry's last summer with them, the Dursley's had shown no changes in their attitude towards him, not that he was expecting them too. He was just content with the knowledge that he would never have to set foot in Privet Drive again. Probably for the first time in their life he and Uncle Vernon were in complete agreement that this was the best thing about him turning seventeen.

The trio got to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced towards the teacher table and smiled when he saw the familiar sight of the teaching staff. There was Professor Snape, who glared at him when he glanced his way. Even though they had somewhat reached an understanding last year Snape still acted nasty too him. Now though Harry just grinned back at him causing Snape to glare even harder, he found that it was much more interesting and productive to be nice to Snape and ignore his scathing comments then too answer back with anger.

Professor McGonagall was still there sitting next to Headmaster Dumbledore who nodded at Harry with a smile. Then there was Remus Lupin, who was breaking the record for being the only Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to make it past the one year mark. Dumbledore had re-hired him last year so he could help him and Snape train Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort. The two had gotten closer but were still a bit shy around each other at times. Remus, he knew, was a little afraid he was over stepping his bounds even though Sirius had clearly stated in his will that if anything were to happen to him then he wanted Remus to take care of Harry.

Soon the Sorting ceremony started and Harry watched the first years get sorted. Or tried to watch, his eyes kept wandering over to Draco. After two months of not being able to look at the blonde, he was making up for lost time. Ron noticed his looks after the fourth time his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Harry, if you like him that much, why don't you just ask him out?"

Harry stared at the red head, "are you mad? There's no way he'll say yes. So why suffer the rejection?"

Hermione looked at him, "how do you know he'll say no?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two. He hated me for five years. He might not hate me now, but he doesn't particularly like me, does he? Just because we fought Voldemort together doesn't mean anything. Not to him, anyway. If he doesn't like me as a friend then somehow I doubt he'll go on a date with me."

"Harry..."Hermione said slowly.

"Just drop it, okay?" he asked. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with a look he couldn't interpret but to his relief didn't say anything. This was a subject he didn't like to think about much.

HpHpHp

When Harry disappeared from the feast with Seamus, Dean, and Neville Hermione turned to Ron. "See what I mean?"

Ron shrugged. "I see that he's completely fallen for Malfoy but thinks that Malfoy doesn't and couldn't ever love him back. What good is this? Are you sure we should be setting him up with Malfoy? What if he's right?"

"Malfoy doesn't hate him. Harry's being silly."

"But he doesn't like him either."

Hermione sighed a little. "I'm actually not entirely sure WHAT Malfoy thinks of Harry. He's a bit hard to read."

Ron nodded, "Exactly. This is why we should be setting up Harry with some nice Hufflepuff or something. I hear Justin Finch-Fletchly is gay and currently single."

Hermione glared at him. "Ron!"

"What? He is! I doubt he'd break Harry's heart."

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms.

Ron sighed, "Or we could try to get Malfoy to see Harry's good points in the hopes that the git will fall in love with him."

"Yes, we will," Hermione said, satisfied.

"But first, you should escort the first years to your dormitories," came a voice from behind them. The two jumped and turned to find Professor Snape standing behind them with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed, "umm, Professor Snape, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you two are playing Cupid with Malfoy and Potter. A fact that only proves to me that you're Gryffindors to the core," he answered.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you're not going to tell Malfoy?" Ron asked hopefully.

"What you students do in your personal lives is none of my business, thank God," he then turned and walked away.

Ron looked at Hermione, "do you realize that he didn't take any points off of Gryffindor for once?"

Stunned, Hermione nodded.

HpHpHp

"Hiya, Harry. How goes it?" Seamus said cheerfully flopping on Harry's bed startling him out of his melancholy thoughts about his situation with Draco.

"Hi, Seamus, how was your summer?" he said.

"Can't complain. Missed Dean something fierce though," he nodded at the african-american boy who was currently putting up his soccer poster, unaware of the dreamy look of his best friend.

At the beginning of last year Seamus and Harry had experimented a little with each other. It wasn't anything serious. All they had done was share a few tentative kisses to confirm the fact that Seamus was gay and Harry was bi. Neither found themselves attracted to other though for Seamus confided in him to having a wicked crush on Dean Thomas, his best friend.

So the two became closer friends because they both realized they were in the same situation. Though Harry had a feeling that Seamus would be luckier in his situation because at the Sorting feast he noticed Dean sending a few thoughtful looks to his friend when he thought no one was looking.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little when he remembered how Seamus had helped the two of them come out to their friends last year in October...

_Harry had just sat down for breakfast and was trying to think of ways to tell Ron and Hermione he was bi. _'_How am I supposed to do this anyway?' he thought miserably to himself looking at Ron and Hermione who were bickering about something. He was considering going, "hey guys, guess what? I'm bisexual; I like both girls and guys. Hope that's all right with you; Ron, could you pass the syrup?"_ _when someone tapped him on the shoulder._

_He turned and blinked when he saw Seamus standing over him with a grin that made him a bit nervous. "Uh, hi, Seamus, can I help you?"_

_Without a word Seamus pulled him to his feet and kissed him. In front of the entire school population who_ _had stopped what they were doing to stare at the two of them._

_After the kiss (which was rather long) Seamus turned to their audience and said, "just thought I'd let you all know that I'm gay and Harry here is bi. Neither of us is dating the other so if anyone would like to ask one of us out, feel free too. That's all, and if any of you have a problem with it, you can bite my arse. See you, Harry."_

_Beet red, Harry sat down and glanced up at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him with their mouths open. "Aren't you two going to say anything?" he asked._

"_I can't believe you told SEAMUS you were bi, before you told us!" Ron said, indigently._

_Harry blinked, "that's all?"_

_Ron pretended to think, "yeah, that's pretty much it. Pass the sausages, would you?" _

No one really had a problem with it he learned. After breakfast he'd dared to risk a glance at Malfoy who had looked at him and smirked slightly but said nothing to his great relief. But of course, Harry firmly reminded his hopeful heart, just because he was okay with it didn't mean Malfoy would ever see him that way. He sighed and tossed his robes into his trunk.

Seamus noticed his glum look, "Still haven't had the guts to ask Malfoy out, huh?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I never will either. Some Gryffindor I am, huh?"

Seamus shrugged, "I haven't had the guts to ask Dean out either, so don't feel bad." He grinned mischievously, "I know. We can pretend to date each other and make Malfoy and Dean insanely jealous so that they confess their feelings to us. Then we could have a foursome!"

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "Seamus!"

"Just kidding. Besides, if Malfoy ever did confess his feelings for you I doubt he'd be willing to share. He seems like the possessive type," with a wink at him, Seamus went over to his bed.

Harry sighed and flopped down on his bed, '_Malfoy, confess his feelings for me? I wish.'_

Trying to push all thoughts of Draco Malfoy out of his head, Harry rolled over and fell into a restless sleep.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I write...Flamers need not apply though...


	4. Chapter 3: Classes and Mean Potions Prof...

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Damn. I'm not making any money off of this. Double damn.

**Rating: **R for later chapters. For now it's just fluffy PG to PG-13 stuff.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry ;don't like, don't read.

**Summery: **Classes start and Snape seems to have joined Ron and Hermione in their matchmaking scheme. Or he just likes watching Draco suffer through potions with a hopeless Potter...

**Author Notes:** Thank you everyone for reviewing! I hope I kept Professor Snape in character here, I don't have much practice with his character (even though I think he's one of Rowlings' best characters).

CHAPTER 3: CLASSES AND MEAN POTION PROFESSORS

Despite what other people thought, Potions was not Draco's favorite class. Oh, he liked the class and he appreciated the art of it, but it wasn't something he wanted to do for a living. Truth was, he had no clue what he wanted to do for a living besides nothing to do with the Ministry of Magic which excluded a lot of jobs. His favorite subject was in fact Ancient Runes and he excelled at it. His grades were only barely surpassed by Hermione Granger in the class and the professor was urging him to take a position he was being offered by the Wizard Museum of Britain for transcribing artifacts that they often found. He was seriously considering the job because it would take him to places like Egypt which meant he would be far away from Britain and Malfoy Manor. Something that appealed to him quite a bit.

That didn't mean that he didn't look forward to potions though. Professor Snape was a good teacher, despite many opinions and Draco found some of his comments quite funny. It didn't hurt that Snape was his godfather. Though last year he found his grudge against Potter a bit immature.

Professor Snape strode into Mondays class like he always had in the past: quiet yet intimidating enough to make all the seventh years who had been lucky enough to get into the N.E.W.T. class (a grand total of ten) shut up immediately and give him their full attention.

'_That's a power I'd like to have someday'_ Draco thought to himself as Professor Snape started to speak.

"Believe it or not you have all made it to your seventh year somewhat intact. Despite my better judgement, I let you all into this class last year and you all have not made me regret it...yet," he looked at Potter when he said this. "You are to work in partners this year that I will assign you too. You may not switch and any complaints will be pointedly ignored. When I tell you your partners name go sit next to them. That will be your seat for the rest of the year."

Draco winced when he learned this. _'Please don't let him pair me with Longbottom. Please! I'll do anything...'_ How Longbottom had gotten into the N.E.W.T. class was still a mystery. While he had gotten better in the last year he still melted the occasional cauldron or bungled a potion about once a month.

He was still praying when he heard Snape pair Granger with Zabini (who pumped a fist into the air at getting the smart one and went over to join her) and then finally Snape said, "Malfoy...and Potter." Draco gaped at his teacher, Potter was almost as bad as Longbottom! The boy had no patience for potions, he'd learned that well enough last year when he'd grudgingly agreed to help the boy and they'd tried to make a potion that had ended up with him puking his guts out. Literally. He still hadn't figured out what Potter had done to that thing.

He glared at Potter who came over to sit next to him. For some reason he didn't seem as angry as Draco. _'Of course he's not upset. I'M not the bad one at potions, am I?' _He turned to Potter and said in a low voice, "All right Potter, you listen and you listen good. I don't want to fail this class and I'm pretty sure you don't want to either. We both know potions is not your strong suit so do everything I tell you to too and we won't have problems, understand?"

Potter stared at him and for a moment he could of sworn he saw a trace of hurt in his eyes but it was gone in a flash and his face became blank. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know, Malfoy," he said calmly.

"You are when it comes to potions," Draco said bluntly.

Potter blushed, obviously remembering the gut puking incident, and said quietly, "Fine. But only if what you tell me to do is right."

Draco smirked, "Have I ever been wrong?"

Potter snorted softly but Draco noticed his lips twitch as if he was fighting back a smile.

Before he could comment Snape started talking again. "In addition to the potions brewed in class you and your partner will be given a potion to brew once every two weeks by yourselves. I expect all of you to keep a potions journal recording the process and how the two of you worked together. Now here is the potion I expect you all to finish by the end of class." He waved his wand and the potion instructions appeared on the blackboard as always.

HpHPHp

'_This couldn't be more perfect' _Hermione thought to herself as she observed her best friend and Malfoy making the potion together. She had already done her share of the potion that she and Zabini agreed too so she didn't have to worry about shirking her work.

'_They'll have to work together out of class so that will give Harry lots of chances to make his move on Malfoy. Not that he ever will, I'll have to suggest it-' _Blaise coughed behind her and interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the Slytherin. "What? Did I forget to do something?"

Zabini shook his head and nodded towards his friend and Harry, "You're trying to set them up, aren't you?"

'_How did he-?' _Out loud she said, "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I do such a thing?"

Zabini rolled his eyes, "Because everyone knows that Potter has a huge crush on Malfoy and refuses to do anything about it. Well, everyone knows that is, except Malfoy. There's a pool going on in Slytherin on how long it will take for them to get together, you know."

"You bet on your housemate's relationships?" Hermione asked, slightly appalled and slightly amused.

"Not just our housemates. We bet on other peoples relationships too. You and Weasley won me five Galleons by getting together last year by the way, thanks."

"Glad we could help," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Then she said hesitantly, "You're not going to tell Draco are you? Or Harry?"

Zabini shook his head, "Relax, I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides, Millicent and I have five Galleons each on them getting together by Easter."

Hermione stared at him but his face was dead serious. Slytherins, she decided, were a very odd bunch.

HpHPHp

Harry couldn't decide if he was happy about this or mortified.

On one hand, this partner thing guaranteed that he would be able to spend more time with Draco which in his book was always a good thing. On the other hand, it meant hiding his feelings more, he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last before he did something stupid, like kiss Draco. Plus, there was the fact that he was horrible at potions which would only make Draco dislike him even more.

'_I swear Snape did this on purpose' _He thought as he irritatingly chopped up daisy roots. Why couldn't that man get over his stupid grudge? Harry had gotten over his hate of the man, why couldn't Snape do the same and let him be? He wasn't asking Snape to be nice to him all of a sudden because he was pretty sure that would be strange, but couldn't the man just ignore him or something?

"Potter," Draco said with exasperation. "I said chop the daisy roots, not mutilate them."

Harry frowned down at the roots, they looked fine to him. "I AM chopping them."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, you're not. You're mutilating them. They're not even the length they're supposed to be. THIS is how you properly cut daisy roots." Harry was startled when Draco covered both of his hands with his own, much larger ones and showed him how by controlling his movements and measuring. He was too caught up in their proximity to notice what they were doing though.

It wasn't as though Draco was hugging him or anything, but in order to control his hands' movements he had to move so he was pretty much right next to Harry and his head was bent forward making his blond hair, which he no longer slicked back, fall against his forehead making Harry want to reach out and brush it back so he could see the others' eyes.

'_God, I'm pathetic'_ Harry thought to himself in disgust. _'All he's doing is holding my hands and I'm practically jelly.'_ This is what convinced him that this was not some measly crush or about lust. If it was just some silly crush he was sure he would have moved on by now. Ron and Hermione thought this had started last November, but in reality it had started when he saw the blonde boy getting his school supplies the summer before their sixth year. Then he'd been willing to just brush off the flip in his stomach as an admiration for the boys' looks. Draco was after all very hot, and he'd just come to terms with the fact that he was gay. Just because he'd admitted that Draco was very good looking didn't mean anything.

Then that August Dumbledore brought Draco to Grimmauld Place (where he'd been staying with Remus since his sixteenth birthday) and informed the stunned Order of the Phoenix that Lucius Malfoy had murdered his wife and Draco wanted to be a spy for them. The trio was equally stunned when he came up to them afterwards and proposed a truce saying he'd leave them alone if they'd leave him alone. The three Gryffindors, eager for as little trouble that year as possible, agreed. But as Malfoy had walked away, Harry found himself wanting to follow him and get to know him and possibly see if that hair was as soft as it looked. That feeling got worse as the months went on. He wasn't sure what the feelings were exactly, stronger then just some silly crush yes, but other then that he didn't know.

All he did know was that the feelings were intense and a little terrifying, but nice at the same time. He just wished he could stop making a fool of himself in front of Malfoy because of them. He had a pretty good idea that the reason he'd messed up that potion that had caused Draco to puke was because he'd been too busy staring at the blonde dreamily to pay attention to his cauldron.

"Potter, are you listening to me?" Draco's irritated voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Um...yes?" Draco's raised eyebrow told him he didn't believe Harry for a second. The blonde let go of his hands (to Harry's disappointment) to return to the now bubbling cauldron. They spent the remainder of the lesson in silence and finished their potion with no mishaps, much to Harry's relief.

HpHPHp

Severus Snape could barely retain his smirk when he saw his godson stalk towards him after the rest of the class left and stop in front of his desk to cross his arms and glare at him. "Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Gray eyes narrowed at him, "What are you playing at?"

Snape just raised his eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"What is the big idea, pairing me up with Potter? Are you mad? Are do you just like to see me suffer?"

"I was hoping some of your potion skills might rub off on the brat."

Draco snorted, "Since when have YOU cared about how Potter does in class?"

"I don't actually. But I would like to get through at least one year with this class without a melted or blown up cauldron."

"Fat chance with Longbottom around."

"Yes well, one can hope, can't they? I was under the impression that you and Potter got along now."

His godson shrugged. "I suppose. Though he's been acting odd ever since this truce started. His friends too."

"Since when have Gryffindors made sense?"

Draco smirked, "True."

"Give Potter a chance, Draco. That's all I'm asking."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Like you've given him a chance?"

"After recent events, I'm rethinking my position that he is completely like his father."

"In other words, you like him now, but don't want to admit it."

"Get to class, brat," Snape snapped. Draco just smirked at his godfather and with a salute left the room.

Snape sighed afterwards, he DID like Potter now. The boy still irritated him at times, sure, but he didn't loathe him anymore and had long since realized that Harry was not James Potter reborn. That didn't mean he was going to start acting like Albus though and start offering the boy lemon drops.

But it did mean he was going to help Granger a little in her ridiculous matchmaking scheme. He only hoped Albus never heard about his involvement because he was sure the Headmaster would laugh himself silly if he knew.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Looks Like Draco Has Some Com...

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R (there is actually some R stuff in this chapter!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this.**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry which means Bottom!Harry if you guys want a warning in advance. Also has Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Colin/Ginny, and a little of Neville/Luna.**

**SUMMARY: Harry and Draco start to form a tentative friendship (much to Hermione and Harry's delight) just as someone else starts to flirt with Harry. Neither Hermione or Draco are very happy about this.**

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! I'm glad everyone likes matchmaker Snape, I wasn't too sure about the response he'd get. There is some R stuff in this chapter and I warn you all now I don't have much experience writing lemony scenes. Hopefully I didn't botch it too badly.**

**CHAPTER 4: LOOKS LIKE DRACO HAS COMPETITION...**

_Harry was drowning. He was drowning in Draco's beautiful eyes (long considered one of his favorite features about the blonde) which looked down at him in lust, affection, and a thousand other emotions he didn't have time to interpret as Draco as the other boy...no MAN, took off his shirt and was rapidly chucking his other clothing._

_Apart of Harry realized that this was a dream; another part didn't give a damn. How could he when Draco was looking at him like that? Why should he care when the now naked man was covering his body with his own and pressing against him like that? "Harry..."Draco murmured against his cheek and Harry shivered at the sound of his name coming from the blondes lips. He gasped when a hand moved inside his pajama pants and closed around his manhood. _

"_May I?" Draco whispered into his ear. Moaning softly, Harry nodded quickly and was soon lost in the exquisite feeling of Draco's long fingers stroking him softly_ _and slowly. That was only overpowered by the softness of his lips as they ran over his body with eagerness until they finally kissed him hungrily on the mouth._

"_Draco..." Harry moaned as the man's mouth fastened onto his neck and bit softly. Through hooded eyes he watched as the other started to unbutton his pajama top with his free hand while the other hand started to stroke him quicker and more urgently. His breath hitched as that wonderful mouth closed around one of his nipples and the other was flicked with Draco's free hand. He started to buck his hips as the hand moved lower and settled on his hips before slowly pulling the pants off his hips and down his legs until they pooled around his feet and he quickly kicked them off._

_With a smile that could only be described as predatory, Draco moved and settled in between his legs which had spread wide to accommodate his moving hand better. The blonde leaned over until he was directly above him and looking into his eyes. "I want you," he said, hungrily. Harry answered him by pulling him down for a hungry and passionate kiss. The hand holding his manhood started jerking him in an erratic pace and when they broke the kiss Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's and whispered softly, "I love you."_

Then his eyes flew open and he groaned loudly as he came, covering his pajama pants in semen. He rolled over after awhile but he never went back to sleep.

__HpHPHp

One month into the school year Draco was surprised to learn that his potions grade was not diminishing. Potter was actually improving a little bit, not that he was going to tell the other boy that. Chances were if he did, he'd have to deal with another blown up cauldron or puking up his stomach or something.

Working with Potter wasn't as bad as he'd imagined it to be. Despite Snape's claims, the boy did actually listen when he gave advice and tried to work on things like proper potion ingredient preparation. The boy also talked a lot like he had done during their tutoring sessions last year. This time though, Draco actually tried to listen and found himself genuinely starting to like Potter. He was pretty funny at times and, unlike his house mates, seemed to like his company. Every so often he found himself actually talking to Potterand about a week ago he finally admitted to himself that he didn't mind the boys company and was actually enjoying working with him.

A couple of things about Harry still puzzled him though. Like why he sometimes looked at Draco when he thought his head was turned. He didn't understand the meaning of these looks and something about them made him feel a little exposed and unsettled. Like he was missing something that was right in front of him and was very important.

Then there were Harry's friends. Granger and Weasley were not as annoying as he originally thought they were. Oh, they had their moments, like when they got what Harry called 'couplely' and argued like an old married couple. It was actually amusing at times if not completely revolting. Harry was clearly used to their squabbles and whenever one would start he just rolled his eyes and would turn to him with a grin and say, "Let's let them have some alone time."

Another thing about them that puzzled him was the fact that they kept disappearing when he and Harry started to talk. Harry said they were probably just going somewhere private to make out, but he had a feeling there was something more to it. Especially because every time they left, Granger had one of those creepy Voldemort-look-alike smiles on her face.There seemed to be some sort of conspiracy going on that kept throwing him and the Gryffindor Trio (though, mostly Harry) together because he found himself spending more and more time with them. He had trouble calling Harry Potter now because somewhere within the last few weeks his mind had started to call the other boy Harry.

'_It's almost like we're friends' _Draco mused to himself as he walked down to the dungeons to meet Harry so they could work on their assigned potion for this week which was the Burn Healing Paste. He was about to walk into the room they normally met but froze when he heard a voice that wasn't Harry's.

"-still can't believe Snape paired you with Malfoy. That's rotten luck."

He opened the door a crack so he could see in and saw Harry setting up the cauldron (it was his turn that night) and another boy he recognized as Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff he'd never particularly cared for because of his big mouth.

"Draco isn't so bad, once you get to know him," Harry said softly, as he set the cauldron on the stand. When he heard this, Draco didn't bother holding back the smile that came when he heard Harry defending him. Besides, the corridor was empty so no one could see him.

Smith, however, was obviously not impressed. "That's sweet of you to defend him Harry, but really. Everyone knows he's a right git. Not to mention a traitor."

Draco bristled at that. His fists clenched a little when he noticed how close Smith was standing next to Harry. A little too close in his opinion. Harry was now setting up the tools they'd need and Smith was right next him leaning against the table on his elbows which brought his face mere inches from Harry's. Harry might be clueless about that sort of thing, but Draco definitely wasn't. That was flirting posture if he ever saw it.

He glanced at Harry and was surprised when he saw a scowl cross over his features at Smith's words. The raven-haired boy looked at Smith coolly. "Draco helped us in the war. If it wasn't for him many people would most likely be dead. Possibly even yourself. He's also my friend, I would appreciate it if you did not speak about him like that."

Smith held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right, all right. Malfoy's a good guy. I get it. Listen Harry, are you doing anything next weekend?"

Harry blinked. "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend."

Smith grinned. "Yes, I know."

Not liking the looks of that grin (and not knowing why), Draco decided it was time to let them know he was there and he calmly breezed through the door. He gave Harry a nod like he always did when he got there and looked at Smith coldly. "What are you doing here, Smith?"

The other boy glared at him. "I'm talking to Harry. Is that a problem?"

"It is when the two of us have a project to finish," Draco answered coolly.

"You're not the boss of Harry, Malfoy. If he wants me to leave, he can say so. Right, Harry?" he looked at the boy. Harry glanced at him, and then he glanced at Draco who calmly raised an eyebrow at him. He then looked at Smith apologetically. "Draco and I need to finish up here, Zacharias. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Smith glared at Malfoy and said shortly, "Fine." Then he stalked out of the room.

Harry turned back to the cauldron. "Sorry about that. I don't know why Zacharias was here."

Draco snorted as he walked over to the table and stood next to Harry. "Come on. Isn't it obvious?"

Harry looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Draco stared at him incrediously. "Potter, hello. He was FLIRTING with you."

"What?" Harry stared at him. "No he wasn't. Why would Zacharias flirt with me?"

'_Only Harry could be this clueless'_ Draco thought with exasperation and a little affection for the other boy. Harry's naivety about things like this was refreshing, amusing, and annoying at the same time.

"I don't know Harry, why would Zacharias, a teenage boy, flirt with you, another teenage boy?" he said sarcastically.

Harry stared at him.

Draco sighed. "Oh, come on. It's not that hard."

"It's not that. You called me Harry." There was a odd tone to the boys voice.

Draco blinked. _'Damn. I did, didn't I?' _He kept a calm expression though. "It's your name isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes a little. "Yes, it is. But you've never called me it before. You've always just called me Harry."

Draco shrugged. "If you don't like me calling you Harry-"

"NO!" Draco glanced at Harry, who blushed at his outburst and said softly, "I mean-I don't mind it. Does this mean I can call you Draco?" He looked up at him shyly and Draco found himself unable to say no.

"Sure. If you want to."

The smile he received in response to that did something to him. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it was new. Very new. "Um...I'll go get the water for the potion, so we can get started."

Harry beamed at him. "Okay."

As he filled a bucket with water Draco placed his free hand over his heart which had started beating like mad at the sight of Harry's smile. _'What the bloody hell was that?' _

HpHPHp

Hermione and Ron raised eyebrows at the mega watt grin Harry had on his face when he returned to the common room later that evening and happily sat on chair next to them.

Hermione smiled at seeing her friend so happy. "Potion went well, I take it?"

Harry just grinned goofily. "It was brilliant."

Ron snorted softly. "The potion or Malfoy, mate?"

"Both."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, hoping to hear her plans to leave the two alone had finally sprung fruit.

Harry grinned. "He said my name."

Ron and Hermione stared at him. "And?" Ron asked him, waiting for the rest.

Harry blinked. "Oh, that's it."

They stared at him some more and then at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Harry, he's always said your name. What's so great about that?" Hermione asked slowly.

Harry shook his head. "No, he's always called me Potter. Today he actually called me Harry. Several times."

"Oh," Hermione said and then she kicked Ron who had started to snicker softly. "What made him start to call you Harry?"

"Oh, I think he wasn't paying attention when he first said it. He was trying to get me to realize that Zacharias had been flirting with me before and-"

"What? When did Smith flirt with you?" Hermione demanded.

"Huh? Oh, he showed up when I was heading down to the dungeons and we started to chat. I think Draco heard some of our conversation and that's why he thinks he was flirting with me."

"Was he?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes that made Harry shift a little.

"Umm, a little, I suppose. Now that I think about it, he was sort of standing close to me all the time. Anyway, Draco saw it and realized what was happening before I did. Well, I've got to write in my potions journal. It's in my room. See you both tomorrow." Harry then got up and if anyone noticed him practically bouncing up the steps no one said anything.

Ron however shook his head at the sight. "Boy, has he got it BAD. I didn't realize his feelings were that serious."

"This is bad," Hermione murmured.

Ron blinked at her. "Why? I thought you were the one all gung ho about setting the two of them up."

"Not that," she said. "Didn't you hear Harry? Smith is flirting with him."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, so? It's not like Harry would ever be interested in that idiot. Even if he wasn't head over heels for Malfoy."

"Ron, you and I both know that. But Draco doesn't know that."

Ron blinked. "Oh. This isn't good."

"No, it isn't," she said with a serious look. A look that made Ron nervous.

"What are you planning?" he asked a little timidly.

"We've stayed on the sidelines long enough. It's time to take more direct action."

Ron groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**Author: fantasylover12001**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this so please don't sue me JKR or WB. You won't get anything from me anyway except for unpaid college bills and a plea to get the sixth book out.**

**Summery: It's Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione manages to drag Draco along with the trio. **

**Pairing: Draco/Harry, established Ron/Hermione, Colin/Ginny, Neville/Luna, and Seamus/Dean. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate it. To answer some questions/comments in the reviews:**

**Jerrika-Sorry, but Smith will be sticking around for some plot developement. Don't worry though, Harry will end up with Draco because I'm sappy like that...**

**Swtdreams07-Yes, that was a typo. Sorry, I'm revising this on my own. Next story I write I'm definatly getting a beta.**

**Faye407-I do believe that's the longest review I've ever gotten. Thanks!**

**Skeet-Harry and Zacharias won't be dating but Smith will be flirting a lot to make Draco jealous. **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 5: HOGSMEADE**

"Draco!"

Draco turned at the sound of his name and waited for an out of breath Hermione to catch up to him. She grinned at him. "Boy, you're hard catch up too."

He shrugged. "I'm on my way to meet Blaise and Millicent."

Hermione smiled at him. "I won't keep you. I was wondering if you'd like to go with Harry, Ron, and me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Draco studied her for a few seconds and then asked slowly, "Why?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "Well, we like spending time with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "ALL of you?"

"Yes. ALL of us. Well, Ron's coming around, anyway. Is it so hard to believe we actually like you?"

'_Quite frankly, YES.'_ he thought to himself. Pretty much everyone was ignoring his presence this year. Most of the Slytherins were viewing him as a traitor since he spied for Dumbledore. The only ones who talked to him now were Blaise and Millicent but even they needed some time alone. The rest of the school just didn't trust him at all. Even though he had helped in the war they didn't believe he had changed. It seemed to him as if they were of the belief that if he betrayed his own father he would betray them. Not that he had any cause to betray them TOO even if he wanted to.

As a result people avoided him or ignored him. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at him with contempt and distrust. A few Gryffindors were wary of him and some of the ones in his year said hello occasionally but for the most part they ignored him. In fact Harry and his two friends were pretty much the only ones he talked to these days besides Blaise and Millicent.

Remembering this Draco shrugged. "I have some stuff to do but I suppose I can meet you three at the Three Broomsticks later on."

Hermione grinned. "Wonderful. I'll see you at dinner." Then she walked off with a grin that Draco could only describe as triumphant. _'If I didn't know she was with Weasley, I would swear she had a crush on me or something.'_

HpHPHp

Harry tiredly pulled on his cloths on Saturday morning and walked downstairs only to be bombarded by Hermione and Ginny when he entered the common room.

"Harry, that's not what you're wearing to Hogsmeade is it?" Ginny asked with a wrinkled nose.

Harry stared at her. "Um...yes? Why, what's wrong with it?"

He glanced down at his cloths which were an old pair of Dudley-hand-me-down khakis and a red sweater that okay, had a small hole in the neckline but was otherwise okay. True, his sneakers had seen better days but he didn't have any other shoes besides those except for his school shoes. Ginny and Hermione must have found something wrong with his outfit though because they rolled their eyes at him.

"Harry, you're hopeless. Come on." With that they dragged him up to the boys dorm and proceeded to critique his wardrobe. After the fifth no to an outfit he held up he finally turned to them in exasperation.

"Why is what I'm wearing today so important?" he asked. "We're just going to Hogsmeade and having Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Maybe do some shopping. It's not like we're going to a ball or something."

"But we're meeting Draco at the Three Broomsticks. You don't want to look bad in front of him do you?" Hermione said with a sly smile.

Harry, who had been pulling a shirt from his wardrobe spun around at stared at the two girls. "We're WHAT?! Since when?"

"Since yesterday. Now those pants look like they're in decent condition." She nodded to a pair of black slacks in his wardrobe. Harry blinked at her and then looked at them.

"Those are my uniform pants," he said. "Now don't change the subject. When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I just told you. Now do you have a shirt that doesn't have any holes in them?"

Harry stared as Hermione went through his wardrobe along with Ginny. Then he said, "So why exactly is my outfit important again?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to him, "This is so you can make a good impression."

"A good impression on who? Draco's already met me. He's known me for seven years. It's not like this is a date or anything." _'Not that I don't wish it was' _he thought. His eyes then narrowed as Hermione and Ginny ducked their heads at his words. "What are you two up too?"

Hermione looked at him innocently. "Harry, I'm hurt. Just because I want to help you with your wardrobe you automatically assume I'm up to something. Really, what kind of friend do you think I am?"

"One who is up to something," Harry said, bluntly.

Ginny snorted. "Really, Harry. You're being paranoid. We're just trying to help you look good. Now sit down while we try to find a decent outfit for you."

Recognizing a losing argument when he saw one Harry sat and muttered softly, "Bloody women."

HpHPHp

Ron knew Hermione had said she was going to try and do something about Harry's appearance for Hogsmeade but he couldn't help but goggle at his best friend as he came into the Great Hall. Instead of the normal baggy cloths and grungy sneakers he usually wore Harry was dressed in black slacks, a light blue button down shirt with a black robe over it. He also wore black shoes that he recognized as the shoes that the guys had to wear with their uniform, only they were scrubbed clean. The only thing that was the same was his hair which was still messy but not as bad as it usually was.

"Bloody hell mate, what happened to you?" he couldn't help but ask. Even though he knew it had to do with Hermione.

Harry glared at him. "Your girlfriend happened. You're lucky she's my friend too. Otherwise, you'd be single right now. You know she tried to do something to my hair?"

Ron nodded neutrally. "I did notice it looked straighter."

Harry snorted. "Yes. All thanks to some bloody spell. Ron, why is Hermione suddenly so concerned about my appearance?"

Ron shrugged and put on his best innocent face. "I have no idea."

Harry looked at him and said sarcastically, "I'm sure you don't. Did you know she invited Draco to come to the Three Broomsticks with us?"

"Really? Well that was nice of her."

Harry just scowled at him.

HpHPHp

After Draco got the book on Egypt he wanted he headed over to the Three Broomsticks and paused at the door looking for the trio. There they were. Exactly where Granger said they'd be. He couldn't help but stare at Potter a little though. He wore a decent outfit for a change and his hair was relatively tame for once. He looked good. Really good.

He walked up to the table casually. "Hello all. No need to despair, I have arrived."

Weasley rolled his eyes, "Oh, thank goodness. We were afraid something had happened to you and we would no longer be graced with your wonderful presence."

Draco smirked. "And wouldn't that be a shame."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Knock off you two. Draco, you sit next to Harry and I'll get a Butterbeer for you."

She left before he could protest and he stared after her retreating figure. Draco shrugged and sat next to Harry and said, "Bossy little thing. How on earth do you put up with her, Weasley?"

Weasley grinned. "I know when to pick my battles and nod a lot."

Draco snorted. "I'll bet." He looked at Harry who was looking down at his Butterbeer. "Nice outfit, Harry."

The other boy blinked and with a faint blush on his cheeks said softly, "Hermione made me wear it."

Draco usually found people who blushed a lot irritating, but for some reason on Harry it was rather cute. "Well, about time someone tried to give you fashion advice."

Harry was spared an answer by Hermione who had arrived with Draco's Butterbeer.

"Hey Malfoy, what's with the book on Egypt?" Weasley asked nodding to the visible cover of his book.

"Oh. I was offered a job that would take place there. I want to know more about the country before I accept."

"Are you going to accept?" Harry asked with an odd tone in voice.

Draco blinked at him. "I'm thinking seriously about it. It's good job and will take me far away from here."

Harry looked down at his Butterbeer. "Is it so awful to be here?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion at the sadness he heard in the others voice. "I'm not crazy about it, no. Too many memories."

"Oh," Harry said softly.

The table was silent a little while after that and Draco looked at the trio in confusion. Harry was looking down at his Butterbeer with his head down and both Granger and Weasley were looking at him in concern. _'What the bloody hell did I say?'_

Before he could ask what was wrong Smith popped out of no where.

"Hey, Harry. Why do you look so down?" He pulled a chair over from another table and sat on the other side of Harry. Again, Draco noticed with annoyance, way to close to Harry.

"I'm fine, Zacharias," Harry said softly.

"You don't look it. Malfoy, what did you say to him?" Smith glared at him and put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Draco glared at him and resisted the urge to push him away from Harry. "I didn't say anything to Harry."

"No, he didn't," Harry agreed. "I forgot something I needed to buy. Excuse me." He pushed past Smith and hurried out of the restaurant.

Draco stared after him and Granger and Weasley who quickly excused themselves and followed their friend. _'Gryffindors sure are a confusing lot.'_

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, that just seemed like a good place to end it. Next parts will be longer, I promise! Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Attack of the Death Eaters

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**Author: fantasylover12001**

**Rating: R (will be later on anyway)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Damn.**

**Summery: Peace is shattered in Hogsmeade when a few disgruntled ex-Death Eaters decide to attack the town in search for Harry...**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Other Pairings: established Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna, Colin/Ginny**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! ;Gives you all cookies for your trouble;**

**firezone12-don't worry, Draco will get a clue soon. I hope...depends on my muses.**

**Sarah-I'm afraid Smith WILL be causing problems.**

**Riinu-Well, you can find out in this chapter.**

**Slytherinkid07-As you can see there will be some other conflicts but for the most part this will end with Draco and Harry finally getting together. I am considering doing a post-graduation sequel however...**

**Chapter Five: Attack of the Death Eaters**

Harry didn't really know where he was walking too, he just knew he needed to get away and think. A part of him was telling him that he was being silly. After all, Draco never said he was going to ACTUALLY accept the job in Egypt, he just said he was thinking seriously about it. If Harry knew Draco at all that meant the blonde was weighing all his options: what good would the job bring, what bad would the job bring etc.

'_But he sure sounded like he wanted to accept the job didn't he?'_ he thought miserably to himself. Draco had sounded like he was just itching to get away from England. From Hogwarts. From Harry. Because ultimately that was what the job meant. Harry certainly wasn't going anywhere after graduation. Sometime during his sixth year he had realized he was no longer interested in being an Auror because it meant he would constantly living in danger and frankly he had his fill of danger.

After the showdown with Voldemort he found the idea of being a Healer a worthwhile profession and to his delight Madam Pomfrey offered to let him apprentice to her for two years so he could take over her job because she was quite ready to retire. Jumping at the chance to stay at the only place he ever really felt at home, after the Burrow, Harry accepted her offer and started to study diligently (to Hermione's delight and Ron's horror) for the N.E.W.T.s that he would need. This was the only reason he was still taking Potions.

So after graduation he would be staying here while Draco would be possibly leaving the country and forget all about him. He would never see him again. Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant jolt at that possibility.

He finally looked up at his surroundings and started when he realized that he had walked all the way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He smiled sadly as he remembered taking this path to meet his Godfather in his fourth year. Memories of Sirius didn't completely hurt anymore, but they still brought a pang of sadness.

His memories were interrupted however by a huge explosion in the center of Hogsmeade.

HpHPHp

It happened so quickly.

One minute Draco was headed towards the door to follow Ron and Hermione and get away from Smith who had smirked triumphantly at him when the trio left. He was sure if he spent any more time with the Hufflepuff he'd be tempted to wipe that smirk from his face. Then just as he got to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks an explosion came from outside. He threw open the door and ran outside along with several other occupants and stared as he saw the wreck that was once a fountain in the center of the square. It had been added after the war and had been a tribute to all who had helped defeat the Dark Lord. Some had wanted to dedicate it to Harry but the boy refused to take all the credit and demanded that the fountain be dedicated to all who helped.

Now though it was just a pile of rubble thanks to a group of wizards who stood in the center with their wands held up triumphantly. Draco saw the masks clearly. "Death Eaters. Damn it."

He should have known. The ones that hadn't been caught after Voldemort's defeat had been too quiet. Draco pulled out his wand and started to go after them but stilled when he heard the nearest one bark out orders.

"Find Potter," the female voice hissed. "Remember, we want him ALIVE. Do what you want with anyone else you find."

Draco felt his insides grow cold. _'They're after Harry! Why?'_ Not bothering to wait and find out he turned before they could see him and ran in the direction he'd seen Harry go. The only thoughts running through his mind were _'I must find him before THEY do'._

HpHPHp

Ron was beyond irritated. One minute he and Hermione had been trying to find Harry and the next thing he knew there was a huge explosion and suddenly everything was chaos. Death Eaters popped up all of sudden and started shouting curses at people randomly. There were duels going on all over the place and he just barely dodged a curse that had been aimed his way.

He looked frantically around for Hermione and sighed in relief and felt an extreme amount of pride when he saw her dueling with a Death Eater and from the looks of it winning. He snuck up behind the Death Eater she was dueling and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" When the Death Eater fell over stiff he looked at Hermione. "Where the bloody hell did these guys come from?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. We better find everyone else and regroup."

Ron nodded and the two took off in search of the rest of the former DA.

HpHPHp

Harry felt his jaw drop as he ran back into Hogsmeade and saw all the Death Eaters.

'_Damn it, the war is supposed to be over. Didn't they get the memo?'_ he thought irritatedly as he shouted, "_Stupefy!_" and knocked out a Death Eater who was about to curse a shopkeeper he recognized from Quality Quidditch Supplies. He removed the Choking Curse on the older man.

"You all right?" he asked the man as he helped him up.

"I'd worry about yourself, Potter," a female voice came from behind him. He spun around and stared at the Death Eater who had popped up behind him. He started to shout Stupefy but the Death Eater reacted quicker.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted and his wand leapt into the air into her other hand. The mask hid her features but Harry was pretty sure she was smirking. "Getting a bit rusty in your dueling aren't you Potter?"

"You can hardly blame him."

They all turned at the sound of Draco's voice and Harry felt a sense of relief at the sight of the blonde Slytherin who was glaring at the Death Eater and had his wand raised and pointed at her. He couldn't help but shiver a little though at the coldness in Draco's eyes as he looked at the Death Eater.

"After all," Draco continued. "The Dark Lord has been defeated and the war is over. I for one think he's earned a vacation, don't you? _Accio Harry's wand!_" His wand suddenly flew out of the Death Eaters grip and Draco caught it. He then tossed it to Harry who caught it and pointed it towards the Death Eater.

"Well, if it isn't my dear fiancé," the Death Eater sneered and pulled off her mask to reveal Pansy Parkinson.

Draco glared even harder at her. "EX-fiancé."

Harry blinked in surprise and looked back and forth between the two. _'They were engaged? Since when?'_

"I suppose I should be thankful you broke off our marriage contract. I would hate to be married to you now. You had such potential, Draco. Now your defending filth like him." she spat as her head nodded in Harry's direction.

"He's worth defending, Parkinson. Why are you after him? The Dark Lord is gone; he is of no use to you."

"You don't honestly think I'm going to tell you, do you? Honestly, Draco, who do you

take me for? Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco smirked. "Well I do hear stupidity is contagious."

Parkinson glared at Draco and shouted a curse at him that Harry didn't recognize which he dodged and shouted another at her. For a few minutes Harry and the shopkeeper (who was kneeling on the ground with his mouth hanging open) just stared at the two Slytherins who continued to throw unrecognizable curses, hexes, and jinxes at each other. Harry finally had enough when Draco just barely dodged one and raised his wand to stun Pansy. But Draco noticed and shouted, "Stay out of this, Harry!"

Unfortunately that second he was distracted was enough and Harry watched in horror as Parkinson pulled a dagger from the inside of her robes and threw it with deadly aim at Draco and it sliced into his right shoulder causing him to yell in pain.

"DRACO!" he ran over to the hunched over blonde and knelt beside him. But before he could ask if he was all right the boy looked up and shouted, "Look out!" Then he pushed Harry to the ground just in time to miss a curse Parkinson had thrown.

They looked back at Parkinson who suddenly swore because Ron and Hermione entered the area along with Neville, Luna, Ginny, Colin, Seamus, Dean, and Dennis. All had their wands pointed at her.

She glared at Harry. "Another time then, Potter."

She blew a kiss at Draco and then Disapparated with a loud pop.

The DA members all crowded around Harry and Draco. "Blimey, Harry. What happened?" Seamus asked staring in horrified fascination at the dagger stuck into Draco's shoulder and the blood that now soaked through his gray robes.

"What do you bloody think happened, Finnigan?" Draco choked out, glaring at the Irish boy. "Will someone please get this thing out of my shoulder?"

"We should get him to Madam Pomfrey before we do anything," Hermione said.

"That will take too long," Harry said worriedly. "For all we know Parkinson could have poisoned the tip of it. We should at least get it out." He knelt in front of Draco so the two were now facing each other. Harry hesitated and then placed both his hands on the hilt of the dagger and looked at Draco. "Ready?"

Draco stared at him for a while and bit his lip. "Just get on with it."

"All right."

Harry then took a deep breath and with all his strength yanked on the dagger. Luckily it wasn't in too deep and he was able to pull it out with one yank. He still couldn't help but flinch when he heard Draco yell out though.

However, as soon as the dagger was pulled out lots of blood started to fall from the wound.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Dean said softly and quickly turned from the sight. They heard the unmistakable sounds of him throwing up a few seconds later. Seamus patted his back and looked at the group apologetically. "He has this thing about blood."

Harry quickly murmured the blood cleaning spell he had read about in one of the Healer books in the library and then tore off a piece of his robe and pressed it over the wound. He looked at Draco apologetically. "I don't know any spell to heal it yet, sorry."

Draco smiled softly at him. "That's all right. At least you got the bloody thing out of my shoulder. How unattractive would it be for me to have a dagger poking out of me?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco but before he could comment the shopkeeper came out of his store where he had went over to after Parkinson had left. "I owled Hogwarts. Your school Healer will be here shortly. I also got a message from some of the other shopkeepers and all the other Death Eaters are either subdued or have Disapparated."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over then."

"No," Draco said quietly with a serious look. "It's not over. Not entirely."

**A/N: I'm not very good with action scenes, I'm more of a fluffy writer so I hope I didn't screw that up too badly. There won't be much action anyway unless you count a future fistfight I have planned. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: Infirmaries and Announcements

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**Author: fantasylover12001**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I AM JKR! No really! I'm just posting the stories here that my publisher shot down! Honest! No one's really buying this are they? I'm really a broke college student who is a FAN. I don't own HP and its characters so please don't sue.**

**Summary: Harry helps out Madam Pomfrey and learns a few things about Draco in the process. Also, Dumbledore makes a announcement that causes some excitement among the students.**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry**

**Other pairings: est. Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, brief mentions of Colin/Ginny and Neville/Luna**

**A/N: I didn't screw the action up! ;pumps fist in the air in triumph; I know Harry kind of just stood there last chapter. Keep in mind that there has been peace for awhile so Harry kind of put down his guard. So he was sort of out of practice like Draco said. Don't worry, he'll get back into gear by the next action scene. For format notes, this: Hp means a POV switch.**

**Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

**Kyra2-You're getting warm...**

**swtdreams07-There isn't actually Dark Lord. This is just a bunch of Death Eaters who haven't been caught yet and are making trouble because I told them to...**

**BlahnessMucho-hee! Pansy will get her butt kicked by the end of the story.**

**Mizukimarr910/Elensoa-Draco won't be going to Egypt I can tell you that much...**

**MalfoySnogger-My fluffy writing is famous? ;blushes as red as Harry;**

**Skeet-See above for explanation of Harry.**

**slytherinkid07-I'm not a doctor or anything remotely close to that so I wouldn't really have any idea of how a person would react to getting stabbed; that's my defense anyway...Harry just standing there is explained above.**

**CHAPTER 7: INFIRMARIES AND ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Harry paced impatiently outside the infirmary doors.

"Harry mate, you're making me dizzy walking around like that," Ron said as he watched his friend pace.

Hermione kicked her boyfriend. "Harry, I'm sure Draco's fine. He's in Madam Pomfrey's care, there's nothing she hasn't been able to mend."

Before Harry could say anything Madam Pomfrey came out and blinked in surprise when she saw the Trio.

"Is Draco all right?" Harry asked her anxiously.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. She had grown rather fond of Harry last year. He had first come to her asking questions about what it was like to be a Healer and what job involved. Most people never really bothered to ask her things like that, even the students who planned on being a Healer themselves. When the battles started he helped her out when he wasn't fighting in the battles himself. When she watched Harry soothe the younger students who were scared she decided he was the right one to take over her job. She had been going to offer the apprenticeship to Susan Bones but she sadly had been killed in an attack a month into the war.

"He's going to be all right, Harry. I do however have to get a Potion for him from Severus. Could you make sure he stays here for me?"

"Sure."

"Wonderful. In the meantime, could you put this on his scars?" She handed him a small bottle that held a blue liquid in it.

Noticing his puzzled look she explained, "It's for the scars he has. They're still rather new and this helps them fade a little. Not completely, unfortunately, since the scars were caused by magic."

"Oh. By 'put on' do you mean..," Harry trailed off with a slight blush, not sure how to phrase his question without utterly embarrassing himself.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "I mean you have to rub it on yourself, yes. I suggest you get used to the idea as well, Harry. A lot of solvents are applied the same way."

"Wonderful," Harry muttered, face beet red at the idea of rubbing any part of Draco's body.

Madam Pomfrey just smiled and walked off.

"Well, Harry, good luck with Malfoy," Ron said quickly and started dragging Hermione away.

Harry looked at them pleadingly. "Aren't you going to come in with me?"

They both shook their heads. "She didn't tell US to stay," Hermione said.

"Plus, I have no desire to see any part of Malfoy's body," Ron added with a shudder.

With that they both left Harry standing in front of the infirmary.

"Thanks a lot," Harry muttered and looked at the doors apprehensively.

HpHPHp

Draco HATED infirmaries. He always had. They smelled funky and the idea that there once could've been a dead person in the bed he was sitting in was slightly nauseating. It didn't help that Madam Pomfrey got on his nerves just a bit. She hadn't thought well of him since one time in his fifth year he snuck away earlier then he was supposed too. Now whenever he visited she watched him like a hawk to make sure he didn't escape.

Which was why he was slightly surprised that she actually left him there after patching him up with a spell and demanding that he wait there. Usually she made sure there was at least a house-elf there to watch him. Not about to let the opportunity pass he pulled on his shirt and started to button it back up. Just as he was about to head for the door though, it opened and Harry walked in.

Harry started at the sight of him already up. "Um...hi. You all right?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Oh...well, I was waiting outside and Madam Pomfrey asked me to come in and..." he trailed off with a blush for some reason. Draco, however, all ready had a good idea of why Madam Pomfrey had sent him.

"Let me guess. She sent you in here to make sure I don't fly the coop, didn't she? Rather clever of the old broad."

Harry smiled shyly. "Well, that was one reason..."

Draco blinked. "And the other?"

"Ummm...she wanted me too...well..."

"Spit it out, Harry."

Harry just wordlessly held up a glass bottle and Draco blinked when he saw the now familiar looking Scar Healing Potion. "Oh."

'_Damn her. I was trying to keep those scars a SECRET! That's why I asked for my own room last year!' _Draco glared at Harry and said shortly, "Fine."

Feeling very self-conscious Draco turned around and started to unbutton his shirt.

HP

Harry couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his mouth when he saw the scars on Draco's back after the blonde shrugged off his shirt.

There were five of them, cutting diagonally on the others' broad back and running parallel to each other; bright red, they stood out against Draco's otherwise flawless pale skin. He wasn't repulsed by them or anything. He was angry however at whoever dared to hurt Draco.

Draco sat on the nearby bed with his back still turned to Harry and said shortly, "Will you get on with it, Potter?"

He flinched at his last name. "Sure."

Hesitantly, Harry walked over to the bed and sat next to Draco who avoided his gaze and turned so his back was facing Harry. Harry opened up the glass bottle and rubbed some of the blue substance on his fingertips.

Face beet red, Harry started to gently rub the liquid onto the first scar.

Hp

Draco started to tense when he first felt Harry's fingers brush against his scar. But he relaxed less then a minute later. Harry's touch was completely gentle and soothing. While Madam Pomfrey had never hurt him when applying the potion, her touch had been clinical. It had been nothing like this.

"Did you get these from the war?" Harry asked softly from behind him, fingers no moving to his second scar.

"No, I didn't," Draco murmured, closing his eyes at the soft touch. "I got them from my Father."

The fingers stopped their movement and Draco had to bite his lip to keep from asking Harry not to stop. He glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. Harry stared up at him with wide eyes and...anger?

"Your own FATHER did this to you?" he asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly and turned his head again. "He and I never really saw eye to eye on things. He got a little angry at me when I first refused to join the Death Eaters."

"First refused? But I thought you accepted after he killed your Mother and then you told Dumbledore you'd spy to get back at him."

Draco snorted. "I was never planning on being a Death Eater. While I never particularly liked Muggleborns or Muggles I didn't want to kill them all. Besides, You-Know-Who was insane, I didn't particularly fancy the idea of serving a madman. Father didn't like that idea and cursed me as result. He saw I was serious when I refused him five times and then used Mother to force me."

"What do you mean?"

"My Mother and I were always closer then he and I were. He knew it too. So he threatened to kill her if I didn't join the Death Eaters, so I joined. He killed her anyway though, the bastard."

"I'm sorry."

Draco blinked in surprise. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But he was your own Father."

He glanced back at Harry. "I stopped thinking of him as my Father a long time ago."

"But still..."

"Drop it, Harry," he said firmly, but gently.

Harry frowned and him but dropped it and continued applying the Scar Healing Potion.

They didn't talk until Harry was down to the last scar and Draco finely asked something he'd been wondering: "Why did Madam Pomfrey ask YOU to put this on? She could have called in a house-elf or something to do it for her."

"She's been asking me to help out every now and then. I suppose she's trying to get me used to being here."

"Why would you need to get used to being here? Planning on moving in are you? I don't blame you, you are here a lot."

"Very funny. I'm going to be working here."

Draco started at that and turned to look at Harry. "What? What are you talking about?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Madam Pomfrey is going to be retiring in a few years. She needs to have a fully trained and licensed Healer to take over for her when she does. She offered an apprenticeship to me last year and I accepted. Didn't I tell you?"

"That you were going to be working here at Hogwarts? No. Congratulations. I guess."

Harry smiled softly at him. "Thanks. Now turn around, I'm not finished yet."

Draco obeyed and once again surrendered himself to that gentle touch.

HpHPHp

Harry found Ron and Hermione waiting for him when he came into the common room.

"Well, you're alive, so I'm betting Malfoy didn't bite your head off," Ron said with a grin.

Harry glared at his friend good naturedly. "Ha, ha. Draco's fine. Madam Pomfrey was forcing him to drink a Poison Cleansing Potion when I left."

"So that knife WAS poisoned?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned worriedly. "Yes, but the poison was simple and could be cured easily. Luckily for us, Parkinson is as bad at Potions as I am."

"What I want to know is why was she even THERE? Other then to annoy the hell out of us," Ron wondered out loud.

"Draco said the Death Eaters were after me," Harry said, glumly.

"Why? What were they possibly hoping to achieve?" Hermione asked.

"Well gee, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically. "Harry did defeat their master, they probably wanted to kill him."

Harry shook his head. "No, Draco said they wanted me ALIVE. He heard one of them state it specifically."

"Oh," Ron said slowly. "Never mind, then,"

Before they could say anything Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Colin, and Neville came up to the Trio.

"Oi Harry, how's Draco?" Seamus asked.

Harry smiled at his friends. "He's fine. Giving Madam Pomfrey a headache as we speak."

The Gryffindors all chuckled. They learned all to well last year how hard it was to keep Draco in the infirmary. Ginny had helped Madam Pomfrey stitch up people after a few battles and had her hands full when she once tried to get Draco to drink a potion.

"Harry, we've all been talking and we think we should start up DA again," Ginny said.

Harry glanced at everyone. "Really?"

"I don't fancy getting caught off guard like today," Seamus said.

"Not all of those Death Eaters were caught. They'll be back," Dean added.

"Who knows what they'll do next time," said Neville.

Harry held up his hand to stop Colin from adding his reason. "It's all right guys. I was actually going to suggest starting DA again anyway."

The rest of the night was spent planning the DA's first meeting.

HpHPHp

The next morning the _Daily Prophet_ had a front page article on the Death Eater attack and rumors were circulating about what the Death Eaters wanted and the measures the Ministry was taking to make sure it didn't happen again.

Harry wasn't paying attention though. He was too busy looking at Draco and trying to figure out how to invite him to the DA meeting taking place on Friday. He was starting to get a good way of phrasing the question when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"I have two announcements. First, about the attack this weekend. I am proud of how all of you handled the situation. I urge all of you to be more cautious from now on though. Second, I am pleased to announce that this year we will be having a Halloween Ball open to all. A costume is required, along with a mask to wear until the unmasking at Midnight."

Then with a short bow he sat down. Excited whispers rippled through the hall afterwards.

"Oh, a BALL!" Hermione squealed. "This is going to be wonderful!"

Ron grinned. "Especially since I already know who I'm with."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend playfully. "Really, and who is that?"

Ron snorted. "Who do you think?"

"Will you two please stop making me gag?" Harry snapped.

They looked at him in surprise and started at his expression. Then they remembered: Harry hated dances.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, I thought you got over this silly hatred of dances."

"Nope. I still think they're evil," he said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"I'm sure this one won't be too bad mate. You won't be forced to get a date this time, you can go on your own and not be with someone you can't stand," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why should I bother going at all if I don't have a date? Why would I want to go anyway; I can't dance, remember?"

"You could ask Draco to go with you," Hermione said slyly.

Harry blushed deep red. "NO! No way!"

"Why not?"

"I just won't!" Harry snapped and with that, left the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed as she watched him leave. "Bloody, stubborn Gryffindor."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


	9. Chapter 8: Aren't Dances Grand?

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**SUMMARY: Harry is driven crazy by his friends who are focused on the upcoming Halloween Ball when he just wants to forget it exists. However he soon gets a surprising invitation that changes his mind...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Don't sue.**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRING: established Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna, and Colin/Ginny.**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! It looks like this fic will have about 11 more parts to go. Of course I could change my mind between now and the ending...**

**Malfoy Snogger-You're my one hundreth reviewer! ;throws confetti on you;**

**Mizukimarr-As you can see the dance will be more enjoyable for Harry after this chapter...**

**CHAPTER 8: AREN'T DANCES GRAND?**

A week after Dumbledore's announcement of the dance the teachers were officially peeved. None of their students were paying attention. They were all too focused on the dance which was in two weeks. The girls gossiped about what they were going to wear and who they were going with. The boys who had girlfriends spent time getting together their costumes and the boys who didn't have girlfriends agonized over who they were going to ask and ways to ask without screwing it up.

The Gryffindor boys were no exception. Ron tried to come up with a costume idea with what little cash he had and asked Hermione what she thought of the ideas he had planned with so much frequency that Harry didn't bother to talk to the two when they were together because they kept going over costume details. Or making out, but that wasn't new.

Seamus was trying to get the guts to ask Dean to the dance. The black boy had declared the night after the announcement that he wasn't going to bother asking any girl because it was just too much hassle and he had more important things to worry about. Seamus saw this as his chance to see if Dean would be interested in going out with him. However, every time he went up to the black boy he kept chickening out and asking for class notes instead. It would have been funny if it wasn't so sad.

Neville was in a similar position to Seamus'. Over the past year he'd grown quite the crush on Luna Lovegood and was trying to figure out how to ask the dreamy girl to the dance without messing up the friendship that they'd developed over the past two years. Colin started to give him advice on how to ask out your best friend but then remembered that Ginny had asked HIM out first so he shut up quickly.

Quite frankly all this dance talk was driving Harry insane. If his friends weren't talking about the dance then Hermione was bullying him into asking Draco to the dance. Luckily, he was just as stubborn as she was so he had yet to give in and he wasn't planning on giving in anytime soon either. Draco would probably refuse anyway so why suffer the unneeded embarrassment?

'_What's so great about dances anyway?_' he thought sourly to himself as he walked down to the dungeons. _'All you do is dress up in uncomfortable clothing, embarrass yourself by trying to dance and look cool at the same time, socialize with people you hardly know most of the time, and by the end of the night your feet are killing you from all that dancing. What's the point? I don't want to go with anyone else but Draco anyway, and no way is THAT ever going to happen.'_

That was his last thought as he irritatingly made his way to meet Draco.

HpHPHp

Draco blinked in surprise as Harry burst into the room with a very irritated look.

Over the past few weeks he'd gotten used to dealing with Harry's moods. One of the things he quickly learned about the Gryffindor was that it was easy to tell what he was feeling by looking at his face, or more accurately, his eyes. He could easily figure out if Harry was amused, embarrassed, happy, sad, or (like now) irritated. The boys mouth was in a light scowl and he had a stubborn look about him.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry said shortly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at him, "Of course. That's why you look like Severus right now."

Harry looked at him, obviously offended at being compared to his Potions professor. "I do not!"

Draco just smirked. "Whatever you say."

The other boy sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you must know I'm sick of everyone talking about this stupid dance."

THAT was not what Draco was expecting. "Not a fan of dances?"

"I love them almost as much as I love History of Magic class."

"You don't take History of Magic anymore."

"You know what I mean."

He did. "May I ask why you hate dances so much? You've only been to one haven't you?"

Harry grimaced at the memory of the Yule Ball. "And one was enough, thank you."

"Well, maybe you just had the wrong date. If you ask the right person-."

"There's no one I want to ask," Harry said quickly. The blush on his cheeks told Draco otherwise.

"Really? No one at all?" he said pointedly.

Harry avoided his gaze. "There is someone. But...he wouldn't want to go with ME. He probably has a date all ready anyway."

Draco started at the sadness he heard in Harry's voice when he said that. _'He must really like this bloke.'_ Then he wondered at the twinge of jealousy he felt.

The rest of the night was spent in silence as each boy was lost in their own thoughts.

HpHPHp

The next morning Neville Longbottom proved once again why he was sorted into Gryffindor.

After he'd finished his breakfast Neville stood up, looking slightly pale, and walked determinedly in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. All the Gryffindor seventh years looked at each other in confusion and watched as he made his way over to the dreamy eyed Luna who had her head bent over the new copy of the _Quibbler._

Seamus caught on when he was halfway there. "Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?"

They all stared as Neville finally stopped behind Luna, who had yet to notice his approach.

"I think he is," Harry said in surprise.

"Bloody hell, in front of the whole school?" Ron said in a slightly impressed tone.

"That's so SWEET!" Parvati cooed. The boys all rolled their eyes and watched as Neville took several calming breathes and then tapped Luna on the shoulder. The girl turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Neville. Did you know that there was a sighting of a white dragon? They're very rare, you know," she said.

Neville just stood there for a few moments staring down at her. The fact that he was pale and shaking was obvious to all them, even Luna, who asked worriedly, "Neville, are you all right? You're awfully pale. Are you coming down with Dragon Pox?"

Instead of answering her he blurted out loudly, "Luna Lovegood would you please do me the honor of going to the Halloween Ball with me?"

The whole Great Hall fell silent at the question. Luna sat there studying Neville with those large eyes of hers as if searching for something. She must have liked whatever she found because a few seconds later a slow dreamy smile spread over her face. "I would love to go with you."

Neville stared at her and then said in surprise. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Okay then." After that he turned and walked slowly to Gryffindor table and the Great Hall resumed its usual noise.

"Neville, you have earned my respect and utmost awe," Seamus said to him as he sat back down.

"She said yes," Neville said slowly and looked at them for verification.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes mate. She said yes."

"Good going, Neville," Harry told his friend with a grin.

"Yes. You were very brave," Hermione added. Then she looked at Harry. "See Harry, if Neville can ask Luna to the dance, you can certainly ask Draco."

"Neville's situation is entirely different," Harry muttered looking down at his sausages.

"How?"

"It just is," he said shortly. The roll of Hermione's eyes told him that he was not off the hook.

HpHPHp

Later that day Harry idly browsed the healing magic section of the library feeling a little like a coward. Hermione had a point, why couldn't just ask Draco as say...a friend. He knew plenty of people who were going to the dance as friends. There was no law saying you had to ask the one you loved. Friends asked friends to dances all the time, or so he heard.

Except he liked Draco as more then a friend. If he asked the man as a friend then it would be like he was lying to Draco.

'_God, I AM a coward. That's just another excuse.'_ he thought glumly.

"Hello, Harry," a voice startled him out of his melancholy thoughts.

He turned and found himself face to face with Zacharias Smith. _'Funny how that seems to be happening an awful lot lately'_ He was wary of the other now that Draco had pointed out to him that Zacharias had been flirting with him.

Zacharias leaned forward and braced himself on the bookshelf. Harry backed up until he was against the bookcase.

"Um...can I help you, Zacharias?" Harry asked. The other was way to close for comfort. Harry liked Smith okay but sometimes the other got just a little TOO friendly. This was one of those times.

"Actually, you can. I was wondering if you had a date for the Halloween Ball, yet."

Harry blinked and realized what was going on immediately. "Zacharias, you're a nice guy and all but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go with you."

Zacharias raised a eyebrow and said coolly, "Oh? And why is that?"

'_Because I'm in love with someone all ready and you're not him. Plus, I find you a bit creepy.' _Harry thought and then tried to come up with a polite excuse. "Because I-I..." '_Damn it! Why can't I think of anything? I used to be good at this!'_

"Because he's going with me," a voice came calmly from the end of the bookcase.

They both looked that way and Harry nearly sagged with relief when he saw Draco standing there with his arms crossed and looking coldly at Zacharias.

Zacharias straightened up and backed away from Harry, much to his relief. "Harry's going to the dance with YOU? A SLYTHERIN?"

Draco glared at him even harder, if that was possible, and then said, "We're going as friends. Right, Harry?" He looked pointedly at the green-eyed boy.

Zacharias looked at him for confirmation and he grinned apologetically at him. "Yes. That's right. Sorry, Zacharias. I'll save you a dance or something, okay?"

"Fine," the Hufflepuff said curtly and stormed off.

Harry sighed and muttered, "That was close." He then looked at Draco shyly. "Thanks."

Draco shrugged. "Forget it. I needed a date to the ball anyway."

Harry looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "People are not exactly lining up to date a gay Slytherin who is an ex-spy, Harry. We'll talk about our costumes later, all right?"

Harry nodded and wondered exactly why no one would want to date Draco as he watched the boy walk off. Or more specifically, watched his arse as he walked off.

It wasn't until he was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when it finally sunk in: he was going to the dance with DRACO MALFOY!

He let out a loud whoop, startling several sleeping portraits, and ran all the way to the dorms. He had to talk to Ron and Hermione.

HpHPHp

Later that night Draco tried to concentrate on his Ancient Runes homework with no luck.

For the first time in a long while he could not focus on his favorite subject. The world had completely gone mad. First he was spy for Dumbledore, later he was friends with the Gryffindor Trio, and now all of sudden he was taking Harry to the Halloween Ball!

He wasn't even sure why he had rescued Harry like that. Or why he wanted to 'rescue' Harry in the first place. The other had proved during the war that he could take care of himself just fine.

All he knew was that when he'd spotted Zacharias practically pressing himself against Harry he'd felt a rush of jealousy and anger and had to fight down an urge to pull the Hufflepuff away from his Harry.

Draco groaned and rubbed his temples.

That was another thing. Since when had Harry become HIS Harry? Why did he suddenly feel all these possessive urges towards the Gryffindor? He was just a friend! Draco had no right to be feeling this jealousy around him. He didn't know where it was coming from in the first place!

"What the bloody hell is happening to me?" he muttered softly.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Draco Catches a Clue Finally!

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**SUMMARY: Several preparations for the dance are made and Draco becomes even more confused about these feelings he has about Harry. Help comes in the surprising form of Ron Weasley...**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly not mine or Ron and Hermione would be snogging all the time as would Harry and Draco...and Voldemort would've been dead a long time ago.**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny, Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna.**

**A/N: Wow, almost halfway through this thing...amazing how time flies huh? Thank you all who reviewed! You guys rock! **

**Skeet-You'll have to wait and see about Smith...**

**Insert Bad Cliche Here-LOVE your username! Glad you like my characterization of Neville, I hate how other writers...write him off (bad unintended pun...). He's recently gotten to be one of my fave characters**

**Kelby the Slytherdor-Thanks! ;happily accepts sugar cookies;**

**Starrarose-Chocolate covered Dracos and Harrys, the best kind! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 9: DRACO CATCHES A CLUE (FINALLY!)**

To Draco's surprise no one had objected his presence at the first meeting of Dumbledores' Army the next day. Well, Smith had objected but shut up under the force of not only Harry's glare, but Granger's as well. Draco had learned early on not to make Granger mad. His cheek had never been same after that slap she'd given him in their third year and her glares were scarier then Snapes', which said something right there. So it was no surprise to him when Smith quickly shut up. That didn't stop him from glaring at Draco all through the meeting. Especially when Harry asked him to be his duel partner.

It had been awhile since Draco had dueled so it was a little challenging after a period of rest. The duel had finally ended in a draw for the two of them when Harry had to go over to the others and give pointers. Due to the peace over the last few months all of the members were a bit rusty. But by the end of the meeting they were back on track and were discussing the next spells they would be practicing.

Aside from the Smith part, Draco found himself enjoying the meeting and had to admire Harry's handling of the DA which had gained a few members since the last time according to Granger. After the meeting, he stayed behind to help Harry pick up the mess they had made in the Room of Requirement.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin as he handed him a book that had been blasted from one of the shelves.

"No problem. Listen, we need to talk about the ball."

Harry glanced at him warily. "What about it?"

"Have you got anything for a costume?"

Harry blinked. Was that a flash of relief Draco saw? "Oh. No I don't. I hadn't planned on going to tell you the truth, because I didn't have a date."

"I see. Well, if I can have your measurements, I can order you one from Madam Malkins."

Harry started at that and blushed. "You don't have to order me a costume. I can pick out my own."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, no offense, but you're the last person I would trust with picking out their own costume. You have to pay for it, though."

Harry pouted at him playfully and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at him. Inside though, he had this overwhelming feeling to kiss those pouting lips. They looked so tempting with the bottom lip sticking out like that...he shook his head, startled by the thoughts he was having.

Harry stopped pouting and looked at him in concern. "Draco, are you all right?"

He glanced at the other boy and said quickly, "Fine. I just...have something I need to do."

Harry frowned at him. "I thought you wanted to talk about the dance?"

"We'll talk about it later. Bye." With that, he all but ran from the room. From Harry and the confusing feelings he brought with him.

HpHPHp

Hermione giggled as Ron started to nibble on her neck. The two of them were in the common room which was empty for once so they didn't have to worry about catcalls or Seamus making smacking noises at the two of them. Really, with all the grief that their house mates gave them when they just snuggled, was it any wonder that they had to sneak off to places other then Gryffindor Tower to snog?

It was rather unfair now that she thought about it. If Seamus could gaze dreamily at Dean why couldn't she and Ron hold hands without hearing about it? Definitely something to bring up at the next house meeting, she thought absentmindedly, as Ron nuzzled her neck and drew her further into his strong arms.

"I wondered what Draco wanted to talk to Harry about," she wondered out loud.

Ron stopped nibbling her earlobe, much to her disappointment, and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. "Hermione, I am trying to snog you here. I really do not want to hear or think about Malfoy and Harry while I do that."

Hermione couldn't help but smile down at her boyfriend. "So sorry."

"Thank you. Now, where were we? Oh, yes." He tilted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. After that, Hermione didn't really pay attention to anything else and just focused on her boyfriend. So she didn't notice when Harry came into the common room, stop at the sight of his two best friends making out, and then roll his eyes. She did, however, notice when he said, "God, you two. Get a room!"

Ron stopped and threw up his hands in irritation. "Can't a bloke snog his girlfriend in peace?"

Harry smirked. "Not my fault you picked a public place. Next time choose someplace more private."

"The Astronomy Tower was all ready taken by Colin and Ginny," Hermione explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Ron rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yeah. Ginny had the gall to come up to me after the meeting and tell me that they were taking dibs. Like I really needed to know when my little sister and her boyfriend were going to make out."

"Well, at least she spared you the embarrassment of going up there and walking in on them snogging," Harry reasoned.

Ron blinked and then shuddered. "Thanks for that mental image, Harry."

Harry grinned. "No problem."

Hermione laughed and then asked, "So, what did Draco want?"

Harry shrugged. "It was weird. He said he wanted to talk about the dance and I thought that maybe he had changed his mind but he hadn't, he just wanted to go over details."

Ron frowned. "What's weird about that?"

"We only got as far as costumes when he suddenly stared at me and then practically ran out of there saying he had something to do."

Ron looked at Harry closely, "What did he look like as he ran out?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Well, startled, I guess. Why?"

"No reason," Ron said quickly.

Harry frowned. "Right...Well, I'm going to bed. Resume snogging."

"We will, thanks," Ron called after him. He then turned to Hermione with a grin. "Looks like your plan is working."

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "How do you know my plan is working?"

Ron sighed. "I thought you were the smart one. Harry said Draco looked startled when he ran out of there, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, obviously, he must have had an epiphany. Considering Harry was there, I'd wager the epiphany was about his feelings for Harry, if he has any at all."

"How do you know that?"

"Because feelings like that are scary and shocking. Believe me, I know. Should have seen my face when I finally figured out I liked you as more then just a friend. Couldn't look at you for two weeks."

"THAT'S why you avoided me that time! I thought you were mad at me for something!"

"Not mad. Just really confused about how to act around you."

Hermione sighed. "But how do we know for sure Draco's feelings have changed?"

"We could ask him."

"Ron! He'll never tell something like that to the two of us and you know it."

"Well then I'm out of ideas."

Hermione glanced at him thoughtfully. "You and Draco play Wizard Chess occasionally now, right?"

"Yes..." Ron said slowly and then noticed the grin slowly forming on his girlfriends' face.

"Oh no. I've given you an idea, haven't I?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, you have..."

HpHPHp

'_How do I let Hermione talk me into these things?' _Ron thought to himself as he approached Malfoy slowly. The blonde was sitting against a tree staring out at the lake with a pensive look on his face. Looking at him, Ron could see a little why Harry had fallen for the boy. He was very attractive. If Ron wasn't completely straight, he'd probably have fallen for him too.

'_All right Weasley, be casual. Don't pump him for information. Be subtle. Never mind that it's not your forte you can do it just this once. Harry's happiness is riding on this. Why am I giving myself even more pressure?'_

He resisted the urge to groan and walked up to the Slytherin, clearing his throat when he got closer. The boy looked up and blinked in surprise at Ron.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted.

Malfoy nodded back. "Weasley."

"Uh...fancy a game of Wizard Chess?" he held out the set he'd brought out almost as if it was a peace offering.

Malfoy looked at him bemusedly and said, "Sure."

'_Well, the easy part is over'_ Ron thought as he sat down on the grass and took out the chess pieces. _'Now, how to get him to talk...'_

HpHPHp

The game he and Weasley had started had been going on for about half an hour now. The last few games they'd played had lasted two hours at the most so it was hardly over. They chatted a little in between moves talking about obscure things like how boring History of Magic was and how annoying they both found Zacharias Smith. Draco had been relieved to find he was not the only one to feel contempt for the loud mouthed Hufflepuff. Now, at least, he knew it wasn't just the jealousy he felt whenever the other was near Harry that made Smith dislikable.

He sighed as his thoughts once again wandered to Harry. Lately, all his thoughts seemed to be centered on the Gryffindor who brought out these confusing feelings in him.

"So, I hear you and Harry are going to the dance together," Weasley said casually before making his knight move and whack one of Draco's pawns.

Draco sighed. He'd wondered when the redhead was going to bring this up. He'd been expecting it really, ever since he'd asked Harry to the dance. He knew Granger and Weasley were very protective of their friend even if the other hadn't noticed it.

"Don't tell me, this is when you tell me that if I hurt his feelings or something you'll break my neck, right?" he asked, before ordering his queen to move.

Weasley grinned. "I wasn't going to say that, but now that you mention it."

The blonde looked at him warily, "Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask you what made you do it?"

"Didn't Harry tell you?"

"Yes. But why did you use that tactic? You could have just told Smith to piss off."

Draco snorted. "I'm not you Weasley. I like to get rid of pests with more refinement."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course. Heaven forbid a Malfoy tell anyone to piss off. So, why that way?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, I needed a date anyway and Harry's a decent bloke." _'And very attractive when he pouts...ugh! Not again!'_

Ron studied him for a moment. "No other reason?"

"No," he said calmly.

"Hmm."

They made a few more moves without conversation and then Draco surprised himself by asking, "How did you figure out you had feelings for Granger?"

Ron blinked at him. "All right, that was completely random. Why?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm curious."

Ron studied him with a frown and then said slowly, "Well, it was sort of a gradual thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I started noticing things about her. She was cute when she smiled or wore her hair in a bun. She looked pretty in certain light. I liked how her eyes lit up when she talked about books. That sort of thing. Plus, I kept getting jealous if any guy besides Harry would spend time with her. That was the main tip off."

"But how did you KNOW?"

"Believe it or not, it hit me in Divination."

Draco stared at Weasley.

He knew that the other had been forced to take the class for the past two years because it had been revealed that he had slight clairvoyant abilities the summer before their sixth year. The boy had gotten a few precognitive dreams involving Death Eater attacks that had helped the Order avoid a few massacres. Unfortunately the gift wasn't strong and Ron couldn't call up a vision when he wanted too or needed too. They came whenever they saw fit. They didn't always come when trouble was brewing either, as showed by the last Death Eater attack.

The redhead had protested loudly about having to still take Divination but his protests had fallen on deaf ears much to his frustration and Harry and Granger's amusement. He remembered the two of them teasing Ron about having to put up with Trelawny for two more years.

"Let me get this straight. You figured out you liked Granger during DIVINATION?" he asked incrediously.

Weasley grinned. "Shocker isn't it? First time that class has ever been useful."

"HOW?"

"Well, I was sitting there listening to Trelawny go on and on about how we're all going to die and blah blah when I started to think about what Hermione would be saying if she heard all this rot. I started to imagine the look on her face as she told off the old bat and that's when it hit me that I was attracted to Hermione and liked her as more then a friend. I sat there with my mouth hanging open for awhile until Trelawny saw me and asked me if I was having a vision."

Draco stared at him. "That's it? That's how you knew?"

The other boy looked at him indigently. "What do you mean, that's it? That was the easy part!"

"What was the hard part?"

"Getting the nerve to ask her out on a date!"

"Oh."

'_Is that what's going on with me? Do I like Harry as more then a friend? That would explain why I suddenly feel these urges to kiss him'_ he thought watching Ron's King move and was startled out of his thoughts by Ron grinning triumphantly and saying Check.

He glanced down and the board and cursed.

**A/N: Once again PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 10: Love Advice for the Hopeless

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. Very sad about this...**

**SUMMARY: Draco tries to sort through his emotions and Harry and Remus have a bonding moment. Seamus finally gathers his courage (with some prodding from Harry) and asks Dean to the dance...**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny, Seamus/Dean**, **and Neville/Luna. Mentions of past Sirius/Remus in this chapter.**

**Author Notes: Okay, the dance is coming. I promise! Just not in this part. The start of it should be in the next part hopefully. Next weeks chapter will be delayed until the Monday after Thanksgiving because I have a lot of stuff going on that week including my birthday and visiting family. Happy Thanksgiving in advance! Thank you all for your reviews!**

**duchesscarml-Seamus gets his nerve here. Sort of...**

**doughgurl-The kissing will be in a little while...I swear!**

**Kelby the Slytherdor-Mmmm....chocolate cupcakes...**

**CHAPTER 10: LOVE ADVICE FOR THE HOPELESS...**

Draco wasn't avoiding Harry. Really.

He just happened to have a lot of stuff to do lately. They just hadn't anything to do with the Boy Who Lived. That didn't stop him from being thankful for it though, because ever since his conversation with Weasley, he'd been trying to figure out just what he was feeling for Harry. Was it just attraction, or something more? The only thing he did know was that these were not the feelings one felt for a friend.

He was also a little irritated with himself. How did he not realize he was starting to feel this way sooner? He had the feelings identified by WEASLEY of all people! For someone who prided himself on being very perceptive he had been remarkably clueless about this. The irony of it did not escape him at all; and he had called HARRY the clueless one!

With a groan he thumped his head on the table, ignoring the irritated shh from Madam Pince.

"What's with you, Dray?" Blaise asked him. The two were having their study session in the library like they always did on Saturdays. "You've walked around with a scowl on your face since Wednesday! You don't watch it, people are going to mistake you for Snape."

"You know I hate it when you call me Dray, Blaise," Draco muttered. His voice muffled from the table.

Blaise grinned. "I know. Why do you think I do it? Now spill."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like?"

"Confusing emotions, schoolwork, N.E.W.T.s, graduation, and a whole load of other things. Can we get back to studying?"

Blaise didn't listen though. "Confusing emotions? What are you talking about?"

'_Damn. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I've been hanging around Gryffindors too much' _he thought irritatingly to himself. "Nothing. I'm just babbling. Now back to studying."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Dray, I know you're not used to intelligent friends after hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, but please give me some credit. Now what's eating you?"

Draco sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

Blaise just smirked at him and shook his head.

'_Now I know what Harry meant when he said smirking Slytherins are irritating'_

Draco sighed. "All right, here's the thing: I think I might be starting to fall for Harry."

Blaise grinned. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"A lot of things I don't feel like talking about right now."

"It's scaring you to death isn't it?" Blaise said knowingly.

Draco bristled at that comment. "It is NOT."

Blaise snorted. "Oh yes, it is. Knowing you, you're analyzing your feelings to death."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco, you're a smart guy and all but when it comes to feelings and such, you're a dolt."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Draco said, indigently.

"You think about things to much," Blaise said bluntly.

"I like to be sure about things before I take action, is that a crime?"

"No. But it doesn't really help with love."

"Hey! I said I MIGHT be falling for Harry. I never said the L-word."

Blaise rolled his eyes again. "The point is, you can't analyze feelings like that. You'll only give yourself a headache."

Draco frowned. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"The next time you're with Potter, DON'T THINK. Just feel what comes and then you'll have your answer."

"Don't think?" Draco stared at him. But Blaise had all ready gone back to his Arithmacy text.

How was he not supposed to think? Blaise had some strange ideas in his head sometimes.

HpHPHp

Remus Lupin looked up from his grading at the knock on his office door. "Come in."

He smiled when Harry looked in shyly. "Hi, Remus."

"Hello, Harry. Come on in. You just saved me from first year essays." Harry grinned at that and sat at his desk. It had become a sort of ritual between the two last year for Harry to come for a chat about every two weeks. Sometimes they talked about Harry's schoolwork, or the latest gossip in the school, sometimes Remus even told Harry stories about his parents and Sirius It varied a lot and frankly Remus didn't care what they talked about, it was just nice to talk with him.

He got out the tea and the two started to talk about the last DADA lesson. Then Remus brought up something he'd been meaning too for a week.

"So Harry, I hear you're going to the Halloween Ball with Draco Malfoy."

Harry blushed. "You heard about that?"

Remus smiled at him. "This is Hogwarts, Harry. You didn't think it would stay a secret did you?"

Harry smiled. "Not really."

"Any idea what you two are going as?"

"No. He said he was going to send an order to Madam Malkins for our costumes. Though that was five days ago; I haven't spoken to him since. I think he's avoiding me," Harry said, with a frown.

"He might just be very busy," Remus said gently.

"Maybe," Harry said doubtfully.

"He'll have to talk to you sometime."

Harry sighed. "Too bad I wouldn't have the heart to flirt with anyone else. Maybe that would get him to talk to me."

Remus winced. "That's probably not the best idea anyway."

"Because it's wrong?"

"Well, yes. But also because...well, Draco's mother was Narcissa Black, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Then he has Black blood in him and the Blacks...have a tendency to be possessive with their lovers."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I've lost count of how many times Sirius got jealous if another man so much as looked at my direction."

"Wow," Harry said. "I never noticed that at Grimmauld place."

Remus smiled sadly at him. "You were a bit preoccupied at the time, Harry. Plus, you had no clue about us then."

"True." Harry waited a beat and then asked, "You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Every day."

"I'm sorry."

"Harry, I thought we'd settled this. His death wasn't your fault."

Harry shrugged. "I'm still sorry."

Remus decided to change the subject. "I hope you're a better dancer then your father was. He got to be mediocre at best and that was after your mother gave him a few lessons."

Harry blushed. "I've never actually learned."

Remus blinked. "Didn't you have a Yule Ball in your fourth year?"

He shrugged. "I only danced once. Parvati led me then."

"Well we can't have this. Can you meet me tomorrow?"

"I think so, why?"

"I'm going to teach you to dance."

Harry stared at him in slight surprise and then a thankful grin stretched on his face.

'_Sirius, you would be so proud'_ Remus thought, as he returned the smile over his tea.

HpHPHp

Seamus wasn't a stalker. At least he was pretty sure he wasn't.

Sure, he knew Dean's schedule by heart. Could probably tell at any point a day what the other boy would be doing but he wasn't a stalker. He was just hopelessly in love. To bad the other had no clue.

Seamus sighed. _'What the hell is the matter with me? Every time I try to ask him to the dance I chicken out! He's not going with anyone else, I know for a fact that he's bi, so what is my problem? NEVILLE could ask his crush out, why can't I do the same?'_

"Dean gazing again, Seamus?" Harry asked him as he sat next to him in the common room.

"Can you blame me? I mean look at him!" Seamus gestured to the black boy who was currently sitting by the fireplace engrossed in a drawing.

Harry sighed. "All right, this has gone on long enough. Go over there and ask him to the dance."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I really can't. I've tried eight times to ask him to the dance and wind up asking for class notes instead. I'm running out of classes I would need notes for."

Harry gave him a look that reminded him eerily of Hermione. "Seamus, if you don't ask him to the dance right now, I will go over there and tell him myself that you're in love with him."

Seamus blanched. "You wouldn't!"

Harry raised an eyebrow (this time reminding him of Malfoy) and started to get up. Seamus stared as he headed over to Dean.

"Hi, Dean," he said when he got over to him. The other looked up from his drawing.

"Hi, Harry."

"I need to talk to you about Seamus."

Dean glanced over at the Irish boy who was looking at the two of them with his mouth hanging open. "What about him?"

"He's been trying to tell you something for awhile now. But he's been too afraid to tell that he-"Harry's mouth was suddenly covered by Seamus who had run over from the table.

"Has been wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" the Irish boy blurted out quickly before Harry could say anything.

Dean shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Seamus breathed a sigh a relief. "Great, I'll meet you here before the dance then." Then he dragged Harry away.

When they got far away enough Seamus finally removed his hand from Harry's mouth. The green eyed boy grinned at him. "See, was that so hard?"

Seamus glared at him. "Shut up, Potter."

He'd be sure to thank Harry later. When the other wasn't snickering at him.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! The dance will begin next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Dance Preparations

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**DISCLAIMER: ;sigh; I hate this part...I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the story, just this particular plot. **

**SUMMARY: Draco actually takes Blaise's advice and comes to a startling conclusion (well, startling for him) and the dance begins...**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry **

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny. Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna, and Boy!Blaise/Millicent**

**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry this took awhile, having your birthday and Thanksgiving in one week is very time consuming...but also kind of fun. Thank you all who reviewed! They were nice birthday presents ;grin;**

**duchesscarml-I'm not sure if I'll be able to do a Dean POV but you will be able to figure out what he thinks of all this during the dance.**

**Spellcastre-opps. This was supposed to a happy fic. I didn't mean to make anyone cry...oh well, the ending will be happy. Thanks for the review.**

**mizukimarr910-You'll be able to see what they're going to wearing this chapter. Hopefully I didn't screw the description up too badly...**

**CiraArena-I'm very flattered. Thank you!**

**Fefs-That's the only chapter without D/H interaction. Promise!**

**Pure Black-Well Harry WAS almost sorted into Slytherin...**

**Insert Bad Cliche Here-Again, not sure I'll be able to do a Dean POV.**

**CHAPTER 11:** **DANCE PREPARATIONS **

Draco didn't often ask others for advice. This was because when he did, he often found the advice stupid. The only people he went to for advice (should he ask for it) were his best friend Blaise and Severus Snape. Whether or not he actually took the advice to heart was another thing entirely. Neither cared if he didn't or not and let him sort it out for himself which was the main reason he asked them for advice in the first place.

Three days before the Halloween Ball he finally decided to take Blaise's 'no thinking' advice to heart. That unfortunately, meant talking to Harry. If he could find the blasted boy. He'd searched in the Great Hall, the Library, the grounds, the Quidditch Pitch, and even wondered briefly if the Gryffindor had snuck into the Forbidden Forest again. But he never found him.

He was walking rather glumly back to Slytherin House when he rounded a corner and saw Harry talking to Professor Lupin.

"Well Harry, you've improved a lot so hopefully it won't be too painful," he heard Lupin say as he got closer to the two.

"What won't be too painful?" he asked, coming up to the pair.

Harry looked at him in surprise. Lupin smiled at him. "I've been teaching Harry to dance. Turns out he's never learned. Now he won't be stepping on your feet during the Halloween Ball at least."

"I really am sorry about that," Harry said sheepishly.

"It's all right," Lupin said casually. "We've all stepped on feet at one point in our lives. If you boys will excuse me, I have a staff meeting I need to get too."

Draco looked at Harry after Lupin disappeared. "I didn't know that you couldn't dance."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think it was a bit obvious at the Yule Ball, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I figured you learned since then."

The Gryffindor shook his head. "No reason too. Up until now at least."

Draco couldn't help but grumble, "You could've told me. I would've taught you how."

Harry raised and eyebrow, crossed his arms, and said coolly, "Well, you haven't exactly been around the past couple of days for me to tell you."

Why did he suddenly feel the need to defend himself? "I've been busy. Contrary to what you might believe Potter, my world does not revolve around you." _'Except for the fact that you've been on my mind that whole time I was "busy"' _he added silently.

Harry glared at him. "I never said it did. But we ARE going to the Ball together, you would think we would need to make plans." Then he said quietly, "Unless you don't want to go with me anymore."

"No!" Draco said quickly, startling both of them. "I mean...that's not it. I'm sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Harry studied him and Draco found himself wanting to fidget under the gaze and briefly wondered how Harry was able to make him feel this nervous. Judging from the slight frown on the others face, he didn't find whatever he was looking for. "It's fine," Harry said slowly. "So what are we doing about costumes?"

"I all ready told you, I'm ordering them from Madam Malkins. They should arrive on Friday night at the latest."

"But you didn't get my measurements or anything."

Draco sighed, he forgot sometimes that Harry grew up in the Muggle world. "Madam Malkin can spell your costume to fit you automatically."

"Oh. What are our costumes anyway?"

Draco smirked. "You'll find out when you get it."

Harry crossed his arms. "Come on, Draco. What is it?"

"Not telling. Don't bother trying the puppy dog look either, I'm immune to it."

Harry pouted. "I do not have a puppy dog look."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're using it right now. I also know for a fact that you use it on Weasley and Granger. I've seen you do it."

Harry blushed. "Only a couple of times."

Draco snorted. "When you want more food, usually."

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "So is that it for the dance preparations?"

"Well almost. I want to see how well you dance." _'What the hell am I doing?'_ he asked himself silently. He really was not into this no thinking thing Blaise recommended. It was making him do the stupidest things.

Harry must of agreed because he was looking at him in confusion. "What?"

'_What am I doing? What am I doing?' _he thought silently over and over again as he took Harry's hand and lead him into a nearby deserted classroom.

HpHPHp

Something was different with Draco. Harry wasn't sure what it was, yet. Of course he was finding it hard to care what with Draco holding his hand. _'It's so warm...' _he thought in wonder as Draco stopped in the middle of the empty classroom and looked around it critically.

The blonde let go of his hand, much to his disappointment, and took out his wand. A few incantations later the desks and chairs were stacked against the walls and classical music that Harry didn't recognize was floating around the room.

He then stared dumbly as Draco turned to him, held out his hand, and said, "Shall we?"

'_Am I dreaming? There's no way the Draco Malfoy I know would be doing this' _he thought in a daze and then shyly placed his hand in the one offered to him. He couldn't help but gasp softly when the other placed an arm around his waist and pulled him a closer.

'_If I AM dreaming, I don't want to wake up'_ he thought as Draco started to lead him around the room.

Hp

How did he go from talking to Harry in the hallway to waltzing the smaller boy around a deserted classroom? Why did he find himself not caring? How could he? Harry felt so perfect and right in his arms. He fit perfectly against him with his height stopping just at Draco's broad shoulders and his waist, while not completely skinny, was slender enough for him to wrap an arm around, and Harry's hand fit exactly into his large palm as if it were designed for it.

The boy wasn't a completely bad dancer either. He had stumbled a bit here and there at first but now he was following his lead perfectly as if he was sensing where Draco was going to move next. He was a little tense though. That was never helpful when you danced.

He leaned closer and said softly, "Relax. There's no one here but us. I don't bite."

Harry smiled shyly up at him and seemed to realize at the same time he did how close their faces were because he turned beet red. Then Harry started to raise his head causing him to freeze and watch in slight fascination as those tempting lips moved closer to him only to be stopped by a loud cough behind them.

Whatever spell had overcome him broke and he turned his head and felt his own blush come over him when he saw Professor McGonagall in the open doorway of the classroom. He immediately let go of Harry. He heard Harry gasp and turned to see him looking from McGonagall to him with wide eyes. His cheeks were flaming and he pressed his palms against them.

Draco frowned. _'He's upset about something. What?'_ Before he could ask him though the boy said quickly, "Sorry, Professor McGonagall. I'll see you at the dance, Draco." Then he fled from the room leaving two very confused people.

HpHPHp

Later that night Harry lay on his four poster bed with the curtains drawn tightly around him. The other boys weren't bothering him because they knew that for Harry Potter, that meant he wanted to be left alone in his thoughts. Or brood as Ron liked to put it.

How could he have been so STUPID! He'd almost kissed Draco! After repeatedly saying to others and himself that he was okay with that fact that they would be friends and nothing more. Kissing him would have messed up the friendship they'd built over the past month and an a half.

But it been so hard to resist! Draco's mouth had been inches away from his face! He had actually felt the others breath tickle his face. Not to mention how wonderfully SAFE he'd felt in Draco's arms. He'd felt like nothing could harm him as long as the other was there. Which according to Hermione was a definite sign that you were in love. Not that he hadn't all ready figured out that he was in love with Draco.

'_God, how am I going to survive this dance without completely giving myself away to Draco? He's not going to stay clueless forever.'_

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side.

'_I'm completely and utterly DOOMED.'_

HpHPHp

The next few days passed quickly until before Draco knew it, the night of the dance had arrived. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry since they had been interrupted by Professor McGonagall. Their Thursday potion lesson had been canceled that week due to Peeves somehow causing all the class cauldrons to explode at once and covering the room in green oozing gunk. So a very pissed off Professor Snape had to spend the next two days cleaning up the mess. Draco had made it a point to steer clear of his Godfather those two days.

Which was a shame because he would have liked his Godfathers' advice on these feelings he was suddenly developing for Harry who he was positive was now avoiding him. He wasn't comfortable with the knowledge that Harry was avoiding him either.

'_Maybe if I just ignore these feelings they'll go away' _he thought as he looked himself over in his mirror. He looked good if he did say so himself. He wore black silk dress robes that covered his body with black slacks under them and black calf high boots. There were silver buckles on the boots and silver braided trim around the sleeve cuffs, collar, and the hem of the robes. A silver crown with black jewels encrusted into it (fake, but real looking) sat on his head and a sword he'd borrowed from his fathers weapon room rested on his hips in a fancy black hilt.

As required by the dance a black face mask glittered around his gray eyes. Since it was a magic mask it almost looked as though the glitter and sequins were a part of his face.

If he completely made a fool of himself tonight trying to talk to Harry, at least he had the satisfaction that he looked good while making a fool of himself. With that encouraging thought, he went down to the entrance of the Great Hall and waited for Harry to meet him.

Weasley and Granger arrived before Harry did. Draco stared at the two of them. "What are you two supposed to be?"

Weasley was dressed in red and gold robes, a gold mask with red sequins on the edge and the crest of Gryffindor was on the front of his robes. He also carried a fake sword that had rubies on the hilt. Granger wore navy blue dress robes over a silvery floor length dress with a silver and blue mask. She had straightened her hair and swept it up in a bun clasped by a silver and blue rose. There was a Ravenclaw crest clasping her blue robes.

Granger sighed. "Draco, I thought you were intelligent. We're Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I knew. I just asked to annoy you. Where's Harry?"

"He'll be down in a little while," Granger answered.

Weasley had turned towards the stairs they had just come down. "No, there he is."

Draco looked in the direction the redhead had pointed and stared.

Harry was indeed coming. He wore an outfit that was almost an exact replica of his own except that the robe, pants, and boots were white, the braiding and buckle gold, the gems on the crown were white fake diamonds, and his mask was white.

He looked beautiful.

The white made his olive complexion almost glow. Since he wasn't wearing glasses his green eyes stood out more against the white glitter on his face. As he walked down the staircase he struggled with the sword hilt and blushed when he saw the three people at the bottom watching him.

"Uh...hi. Can someone help me with this thing?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed and went to help him.

Their dates watched them struggle with the sword in slight amusement. Weasley glanced at him and muttered softly, "Careful Malfoy, you're drooling."

"Look who's talking," he responded.

Weasley just shrugged. "What can I say, I'm in love."

'_I'm beginning to think I am' _he thought silently as he watched Harry and Granger finally conquer the sword and walk towards them.

Granger looked at him and Harry with a frown. "What exactly are you two anyway?"

Feeling unusually playful, he stood next to Harry and said, "Take a guess."

She looked back and forth between the two. "Kings?"

Draco shook his head. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Granger."

Weasley nodded. "I've figured it out by now."

She rolled her eyes. "Will someone just tell me?"

Draco grinned. "We're chess pieces."

Granger stared at them. "What?"

Weasley shook his head and pointed at Draco. "Black king chess piece. White king chess piece."

"Oh," the brunette said with slight embarrassment.

Her boyfriend patted her back, "Don't feel so bad, Hermione. You can't get everything right."

Draco held back a chuckle as Granger smacked him in the arm. Harry on the other hand joined Weasley in his laughter. Looking at him laugh Draco couldn't help but think it would be a miracle if he didn't jump the smaller boy before the night was over. His laugh made him even more beautiful.

After the two Gryffindors were done with their teasing, the group headed into the Great Hall for the dance.

**A/N: Ack. Sorry this took so long. The next part will be out quicker, I promise! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Dance, Part I

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the HP characters belong to me. Bummer.**

**SUMMARY: The dance begins perfectly for Harry and Draco but then Draco overhears some interesting gossip that may ruin it...**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny. Seamus/Dean and Neville/Luna.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! ;hugs you all due to current sugar high; Part II of the dance should be up tomorrow night because I need this weekend to study for my finals, evil things that they are.**

**A-Brighter-Dawn-Thank you! I was a little worried about my characterization at first...**

**Mistressvamp-You're my 200th reviewer here! Thank you!**

**Ahja Reyn-Thank you! Costumes were my biggest worry for this dance...**

**ms-Don't worry they'll be snogging way before graduation arrives...**

**Insert Bad Cliche Here-McGonagall is one of my fav. characters so it kind of pained me to have her be the one to interrupt our guys but she seemed to be the only one who came to mind to do it. It was between her, Dumbledore, or Snape. Snape and Dumbledore don't seem the type to inturrupt kissing couples. Well Snape does, but he actually wants to help the two so he's not about to say anything.**

**TheHomicidalManiac777-ack. Still don't have money to buy POA yet...stupid college bills...**

**Skeet-I have plans for Smith...but I can't say anymore.**

**mizukimarr-didn't mean for people to hate McGonagall...maybe I'll have her help the boys later on so she can redeem herself...**

**CHAPTER 12: THE DANCE, PART I**

Harry had to admit that whoever did the decorating for the Halloween Ball in the Great Hall did a wonderful job. He had a feeling the house elves had done it, but didn't compliment them, for fear of getting Hermione started on her rant about slave labor. He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight like it did at the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Just the memory of that ball made him wince sometimes.

The Great Hall had its usual floating pumpkins around the ceiling along with live bats. There was a large Jack-O-Lantern about the size of Hagrid sitting at the end of the hall where the teachers table usually sat. The four tables had been cleared and small round tables stood scattered around the walls of the hall with orange table cloths that had black cats along the edges of them. Halloween confetti of all shapes fell from the ceiling and sprinkled on the tables along with the silver plates and goblets that sat on the tables centered around a carved pumpkin that were shaped to represent various witches and wizards who were long dead.

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione sat at a table that had a pumpkin carved to look like Circe and were later joined by Colin and Ginny. Colin was dressed as a reporter with a black mask complete with his camera, while Ginny dressed as a wood nymph with green robes that had gold glitter on them along with a gold mask and wings attached to her back.

Draco had stiffened a bit when these two arrived; he hadn't spent much time with any Gryffindor besides the trio and wasn't sure what they thought of him. Harry noticed he was uncomfortable and tugged on his hand. Draco glanced at him and he smiled and said, "Dance with me?"

The blonde smiled at him and Harry clearly saw the gratitude in his eyes as he led him to the dance floor to join the other dancing couples. The minute they started to dance he felt that same sense of security that he had felt the last time they had danced in the classroom fell over him. He soon barely paid attention to any of his surroundings and just concentrated on the wonderful feeling of being in Draco's arms.

Hp

Hermione grinned in satisfaction when she saw Harry and Draco dancing together. Harry was obviously in heaven judging from the way he was leaning his head on Draco's shoulder and smiling contentedly. Draco certainly didn't seem to mind the fact that the Gryffindor was using him as a pillow either.

"You're not very attractive when you gloat," Ron muttered to her as he put arms around her waist and pulled her to his lap.

The brunette huffed at her boyfriend (though she wasn't very irritated). "I'm not gloating!"

Ginny snorted at her. "Hermione, please. You look like you always do when you get a hundred on a test."

She shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm usually right."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why do I put up with you again?"

Hermione kissed him, and then he muttered, "Oh, right."

Then he glanced over at his best friend who was now laughing at something Malfoy had just said to him. "This time though, I'm glad you were right."

His girlfriend beamed and then snuggled into his arms. He pointedly ignored his little sister and her boyfriend who both had started to pretend to gag.

Hp

Draco chuckled a little when he saw Weasley's little sister and Creevey pretending to gag when Granger and Weasley cuddled each other at the table.

"What's so funny?"

He glanced down at Harry and smiled. "Looks like your best friends are grossing everyone out with their lovey-doveyness again."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So what else is new?"

Then he rested his head on Draco's shoulder again. This seemed to be a habit with the other boy lately and Draco couldn't bring himself to care, even if the innocent action on Harry's part, was driving his body insane. He suddenly found himself wanting to steal Harry away from the public into his room, do incredible things to the raven haired beauty's body, and then never let him leave so he could be only Draco's and no one else's.

Though he doubted the other would let him. Harry, he knew for a fact, was a virgin. The topic had come up somehow during one of their potion sessions and the green-eyed boy and blushed bright red when Draco had asked him right out once if he had ever had sex. The blonde hadn't really been surprised to say the least when Harry had said no and didn't bother him about it. Though he was surprised to learn no one had propositioned him at all. Especially considering his looks. What was the matter with the world when no one had actually asked to make love to someone who most definitely deserved to be worshiped in every way?

Draco himself was hardly a virgin. After his mothers death he had gotten completely drunk the night after and had sex with a girl in a bar whose name he didn't even remember. Then his sixth year had come and sometimes in order to get information he had to use his body to get it. Though he made sure not to tell his Godfather this, because if Severus had known, he would have forbidden him from spying ever again. Then of course, during this time there was Parkinson, who had kept trying to flaunt herself at him in hopes of gaining the Malfoy name and fortune.

But that had all been sex. Nothing like the lovemaking he had heard about from some hopelessly in love couples or read about in books. With Harry he could actually imagine really making love. He was sure it would be beautiful and incredible. He envied whoever this bloke Harry carried a torch for was.

"What's wrong?"

He glanced down at Harry's voice and hesitated at the concerned look on the others face. The concerned look of a friend and nothing more.

"It's nothing," he muttered, looking away. Then he decided getting away from Harry might be a good idea because his body was getting very excited at the others closeness. "I'm a little thirsty. You want something to drink?"

"Um..sure.." Draco left before he could say anything else.

There was a long table for food and drinks at near the entrance of the hall. Draco headed in that direction and leaned against the window next to it and willed his body to calm down. How did he come to this? All of a sudden he couldn't think around Harry! Plus his body kept reacting to the others presence, especially tonight with the other looking so delectable...

'_He thinks of you as a friend, not to mention he likes someone else'_ Draco firmly reminded himself. _'Don't go ruining one of the only friendships you have because your heart and body have suddenly decided to go mental.'_

He couldn't help but feel that this was all Blaise's fault. Why did he take that stupid no thinking advice? It only caused more trouble. What was wrong with thinking anyway? It was what had gotten him through the war.

He sighed as he saw two girls heading towards his hiding place and shifted so they couldn't see him from the buffet table. He only idly listened to them gossip but started to pay attention when he heard his and Harry's name mentioned.

"Don't Potter and Malfoy look adorable together?" the first one, dressed as a fairy asked.

"I know!" the other, a dressed as one of the weird sisters from Macbeth, squealed. "Can you believe they're friends now? I still remember when they couldn't stand each other. It's so amazing that they've been able to become friends."

"Not really. I mean, Malfoy joined our side so they sort of had to work together. Besides, YOU know about Potters crush on him."

'_WHAT?' _Draco thought, wondering if he had heard incorrectly.

"Yes, I know. Hell, the whole SCHOOL knows. The way Potter would look at him last year!"

'_LAST YEAR! Harry's had a crush on me since last year!?'_

"I know. It was like he thought Malfoy hung the moon and stars!"

"I still can't believe Malfoy never noticed."

'_I can't believe I never noticed, either.'_

"Well, maybe he finally did. They looked pretty cozy out there."

"Potter looked like he was cloud nine."

"I'm still not sure why Potter fell for Malfoy of all people."

"Well, he is pretty hot."

"True. Oh, look at those costumes..."

Draco didn't bother listening the two girls gossip about the costumes and barely paid attention when they left. He was too focused on the fact that apparently Harry Potter had been in love with him since sixth year.

Not to mention the whole school apparently knew except for him.

It suddenly all made so much sense. Those strang looks he kept getting from Harry that he couldn't interpret and all the blushing. Granger and Weasley disappearing all the time. Why the hell he had wanted to become friends in the first place.

Why did Harry start this friendship if he knew he wanted more? What was the point? Get Draco to fall in love with him? Judging from his recent actions it had certainly started to work.

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy hated, it was being lied too. Which was why he was starting to get angry.

Hp

Harry had wandered around a bit looking for Draco and starting to get worried. The blonde had been gone an awful long time for someone who was just getting something to drink. He was then stopped by Neville and Luna both dressed as pieces of fruit and looking very happy.

He politely talked to them and was about to excuse himself when the person he was looking for came up behind him and spun him around. Harry started at the angry look on Draco's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He'd never seen Draco this angry before.

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes and Harry suppressed a shiver at the coldness in those beautiful gray eyes. What was going on?

Draco started to pull him out of the Great Hall. "We need to talk. NOW."

Harry quickly said good-bye to Neville and Luna and let Draco pull him away, his worry increasing with every step.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: This my friends is why you should never gossip or eavesdrop...Just a little lesson to be learned from this fic. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Dance, Part II

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any HP characters. ;sobs loudly;**

**SUMMARY: Harry and Draco have a much needed talk/discussion that doesn't end well. Draco realizes he was an idiot a little too late...**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny. Seamus/Dean and Neville/Luna**

**A/N: okay don't get excited yet about there being two updates this week. This is a one time thing because I need this weekend to study for finals. Maybe when the semesters over the chapters will come quicker but I doubt it because I got family coming over (not the nice relatives either; it's the annoying one).**

**CHAPTER 13: THE DANCE, PART II**

Draco wasn't sure where he was going to take Harry or what he was going to do when they were alone. He was so mad he couldn't think straight. At least he thought he was mad. Another part of him, the part that was ignoring the fact that Harry had lied to him from the start of their friendship, was jumping for joy that the other boy apparently had feelings for him. Judging from what those girls had been saying they were pretty strong feelings.

He finally pulled the smaller boy to a breeze way that was near one of Hogwarts' courtyards and came to an abrupt stop causing Harry to bump into him.

"Draco, what is WRONG?" Harry asked from behind him.

"Are you in love with me?" Draco burst out as he let go of Harry's wrist and spun around to look at him.

The Gryffindor paled visibly and Draco saw his green eyes widen. He then asked softly, "What?"

The blonde glared at him and Harry took a step back. "I heard an interesting conversation over at the food table. Apparently the whole school knows that you've had feelings for me since sixth year! Correct me if I'm wrong Harry, but that was before we became friends."

Harry squirmed under his gaze and didn't say anything.

Usually Draco would have shown uncharacteristic mercy to other boy but not tonight, and not about something as important as this. "Well Potter. Is it true? Have you been lying to me this whole time?"

Harry's head snapped up and Draco was startled at the spark of anger he saw in Harry's eyes. "I never lied to you!" he snapped.

Draco sneered. "Really? Starting a friendship when you actually want something a lot more is called lying. Or omitting the truth at least."

"What was I supposed to say?!" Harry burst out, surprising Draco again. "We had been enemies for five years! Was I supposed to go up to you and say 'Hi Malfoy, I want to be friends but really I'm attracted to you, hope you don't mind?'"

Draco crossed his arms and frowned. "So this is just an attraction thing?"

"No!" Harry nearly shouted. "Maybe it was back then. But it sure isn't now!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Harry glared at him. "Weren't you just listening?! I COULDN'T! You hated me then! You probably would have laughed in my face. You're probably about too right now!"

Draco blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure how to deal with this Harry. He was used to a calm, sometimes nervous, quiet Harry who always had a bright smile and was usually cheerful. He hadn't seen a really angry Harry since about fifth year. Then his mind processed what the other boy had said.

"I never hated you," he said.

The Gryffindor snorted. "Draco please, I'm not an idiot."

He shook his head. "No really. I never did. I disliked you a lot, I was jealous of you like you wouldn't believe, and you annoyed the hell out of me. But I never hated you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That makes me feel a lot better."

Now he was starting to get irritated. HE was the one who was supposed to be angry here, not Harry. "Well what do you want me to say? That I've secretly harbored feelings for you since first year? I"m sorry, but I didn't. If you have some fantasy of me falling at your feet or something, you can forget it. I don't know what the hell you're thinking, falling for me in the first place."

Green eyes, even more vivid without the glasses, narrowed at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harry. I'm Draco bloody Malfoy. If you've got some delusion in that pretty little head of yours that I'm some hero like yourself and selfless because I fought in the war let me assure you: I'm not. No, I don't think Muggleborns are scum but that doesn't mean I was going to fight for their rights or anything. In fact if Father hadn't killed Mother, I would have stayed neutral like Blaise. But he did and tried to run my life afterwards. I joined the light side merely to get back at him and get my own life. It was revenge, pure and simple."

"I know that," Harry said softly.

"No, I don't think you do. I'm the last person you should be falling in love w-"

His argument was cut off by Harry throwing his arms around his neck and pressing his lips against Draco's. Draco was so startled he froze and just stood there. His body was screaming at him to respond. But before he could start to kiss back Harry stopped and covered his mouth with one hand to stop him from saying anything.

He looked at him in confusion and was startled at the sadness in the others eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with you," Harry whispered, his breath tickled Draco's face and was very pleasant. But not as pleasant as his mouth had been. "I tried to stop the feelings, but I couldn't. I don't think I wanted them to stop. It was comforting to know that if I could fall in love then I was more then just a weapon to be used against Voldemort, because weapons aren't supposed to feel, are they? I am in love with you Draco Malfoy. I suggest you get used to the idea, because I'm not going to stop just because you tell me I shouldn't. These things just don't go away simply because you want them too. Deal with it."

Then before Draco could think of a response, the other boy pushed himself away and ran from him, leaving the blonde to stare dumbly after him. For a few minutes, he wasn't sure how long, he just stood there.

Harry Potter had kissed him! Harry Potter was in love with him! It was finally starting to sink in. He slowly raised his hand to his lips which were still tingling. When Harry had kissed him and inexplicable feeling of peace had fallen over him. Like this was where he belonged and nothing else mattered except that Harry kept kissing him.

He had felt content, a feeling he had never ever felt anywhere in his entire life.

He had felt like he was home.

When he went over his memories of the last few days, it hit him.

"I'm in love with him," he whispered, slightly stunned. He had thought he would never fall in love. He was a Malfoy. Malfoys never fell in love. They did what they had to do to bring prestige and pride to their family name. Feelings were never taken into consideration. They were a weakness according to his late Father. Only fools fell in love.

Well apparently he was a fool. Draco grinned at the thought. Then his smile faded as he remembered the look in Harry's eyes before he fled and smacked his forehead.

"IDIOT!" he admonished himself and headed in the direction Harry had gone.

'_Hopefully, I can still make things right.'_

HpHPHp

To say Ron was surprised when Malfoy ran up to them, his normally straight hair in disarray, would be an understatement.

"Have any of you seen Harry?" he asked quickly.

The Gryffindors looked at each other in confusion. "Isn't he with you?" Hermione asked.

The blonde shook his head. "No. We...sort of had a disagreement."

Seamus, dressed as a leprechaun, looked at the Slytherin up and down and rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Malfoy. What did you do?"

Ron couldn't help but stare as a pink tinge came to Draco's face as all the Gryffindors looked at him accusingly. He was blushing! Malfoy NEVER blushed!

"I sort of over heard this rumor at the food table and jumped to conclusions," he muttered.

Dean, dressed as some Muggle artist named Picasso, raised an eyebrow. "Did the rumor happen to be about Harry being in love with you?"

The blonde blinked. "Yes." Then he looked at all of them and they looked away. "You all knew how he felt, didn't you?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course we did. It was hard to miss. Hermione here's been trying to set the two of you up since the beginning of the year."

Hermione turned beet red under the Slytherin's gaze. "RON!"

"Well you have," he muttered. "Been dragging me into it, too."

"Never mind that," Malfoy said. "I need to find Harry."

Just as Ron was about to suggest places to look a ringing sound rushed to ears which meant one thing: a vision was coming.

"Ron?" Hermione looked at him worriedly as he clamped his hands over his ears.

He couldn't answer her though because images started to overtake him:

_Harry sat in the gardens in his costume, arms around his knees looking more sad then Ron had ever seen him. _

_Zacharias Smith, wearing regular school robes, came up behind him._

_They were talking about something but Ron couldn't hear, there were no sounds in visions. Harry looked angry though and turned his back on Smith when the other took out a cloth from his robes and clamped it over Harry's mouth._

_Harry struggled but soon collapsed from whatever drug Smith had given him. Smith then took a Portkey from his robes and vanished. Ron's vision blurred and he saw Smith arrive in a large hall that he didn't recognize. _

_He did recognize the group who greeted Smith though when he arrived. It was the same group of Death Eaters who had tried to get Harry at Hogsmeade with Parkinson in the front smiling with malice at Harry as Smith put him on the ground..._

Then he was back in the Great Hall with Hermione cradling his head and looking down at him with worry. He knew she always worried whenever he got a vision. He smiled reassuringly up at her and then looked at Malfoy.

"Harry's in the gardens behind the greenhouses. You better get there quickly, Smith is going to try and get him to the Death Eaters."

Malfoy nodded quickly and ran out of the hall with several DA members at his heels. Ron almost felt sorry for Smith when he saw the fury in the others eyes at his words.

Almost.

HpHPHp

'_So this is what rejection feels like'_ Harry thought sadly to himself. He was right, it did hurt. A lot. Of course Draco hadn't technically rejected him but he sure seemed on the verge of doing so. Which is why Harry fled before he could. At least this way he just had the memory of that kiss.

That oh so wonderful kiss.

He felt tears come to eyes and angrily wiped them away. He wasn't going to cry! Why give Draco the satisfaction? He was Harry Potter, he didn't cry.

Of course Harry Potter wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with a Slytherin either and look what happened there.

"You all right, Harry?" a voice came from behind him.

He turned and blinked in surprise when he saw Zacharias Smith standing there in his regular school robes.

"Zacharias, what are you doing out here?" he asked, not really caring. He didn't really care about anything anymore.

The Hufflepuff shrugged. "Just taking a walk. Shouldn't you be at the dance with Malfoy?"

He turned away at that. "We had an argument."

"Ah. I was waiting for that to happen."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zacharias shook his head. "Harry, you two have very different temperaments and well...there is your history together. I'm honestly surprised you've managed to stay friends for this long."

Harry glared. "Our temperaments aren't that different actually."

The other boy smirked. "If you say so."

The green-eyed boy sighed warily. "I'm really not in the mood to talk right now, Zacharias. Could you please leave?"

"Maybe I don't want to leave. I was here first, after all."

Harry sighed in irritation. "Fine, I'll leave." Then he got up to leave when he caught sight of Draco running down the steps that led to the gardens. He caught sight of Harry as he was halfway down.

"HARRY! Get away from him!" the blonde shouted urgently.

The Gryffindor stared at him in confusion. "Get away from who?"

He started as he was roughly pulled against a body and a foul smelling cloth was pressed against his mouthZacharias whispered into his ear, "He was talking about me."

HP

Draco willed himself to run faster as he saw Harry struggle against Smith. It was no use though. Smith was much larger then Harry and the cloth obviously had some drug in it because Harry soon collapsed.

He yanked out his wand. "Smith, let him go!"

Smith smirked at him. "I don't think so." He dodged a curse that Draco sent at him as the blonde came closer and took out a Portkey. "Ta ta, lover boy."

"NO!" Draco shouted and sent another curse at him but was too late.

He and Harry had vanished.

**A/N: ;ducks from several pointy objects thrown by readers; I promise I'll update on Monday! I swear! Just a little note, cursing at me doesn't make me write any faster. Especially this week, as it is finals time.**


	15. Chapter 14: Operation Rescue Harry

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP. Maybe I should ask JKR for Draco and Harry for Christmas? I'd lend them to her so she can finish the sixth book...**

**SUMMARY: Harrys' disappearance causes confusion and worry among the staff and uproar up at the Ministry of Magic. In the meantime, Draco, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA make their own plans to rescue their friend...**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny. Seamus/Dean, Neville/Luna, and past Sirius/Remus.**

**AUTHOR NOTES: Two finals down, three more to go and I'm still sane. Supposedly. Thank you everyone for your reviews! Happy Holidays to anyone who celebrates something besides Christmas. **

**Insert Bad Cliche Here-In the chapter where Ron gives Draco advice I mention that Ron turned out to be seer in sixth year. Most likely will not happen in the books but hey, it works for the story.**

**clumy-;very flattered; Thank you!**

**MalfoysQueen-Calm down. Harry will be okay, promise.**

**mercyangel-Have you been looking at my plot book? ;guards plot book protectively;**

**shinchangirl-Eee! You write Follow Me Into Shadow! That's one of my fav WIPs at the moment! Thank you! I'm pretty sure there won't be any more evil cliffhangers. Unless you count this chapter...**

**Phoenix A. Black- Under the circumstances I think we can condone violence this time...**

**CHAPTER 14: OPERATION RESCUE HARRY**

The news that Harry Potter had been kidnapped had spread like a wildfire throughout the school. By morning, there was not a soul that did not know that Potter had disappeared and was taken by a traitor among the DA. Dumbledore had immediately taken action, calling all former members of the Order of the Phoenix, who had not been murdered in the war, to a meeting. Ron had been drilled over and over again by Ministry Officials (who had been contacted with great reluctance) about precisely what location he saw them bring Harry until the redhead finally snapped.

"I'm a seer, not a mind reader. If I knew the exact location they had taken Harry I would've told you by now because he's my best friend and I'm worried about him. Now kindly BUGGER OFF!" he told off some rather stunned Aurors who weren't used to the infamous Weasley temper. Professor Dumbledore wisely dismissed him after that with slight amusement that was only dimmed by the worry in his eyes about Harry.

That night, Draco was ready to snap himself. The Ministry had asked him questions as well and weren't even bothering to hide their suspicious looks towards him. He knew not everyone believed he had been on their side during the war and frankly he didn't care. He wanted Harry found and all this questioning wasn't getting them anywhere.

It wasn't as if Fudge was actually worried about Harry anyway. Anyone with eyes could see that the Minister of Magic was barely hiding his glee about this. His popularity had wavered over the last year in the war and somehow the pompous man had gotten it into his head that it was Harry's fault. He only tolerated giving Harry an Order of Merlin, First Class after the war because the public practically demanded it. That had also been the only thing stopping him from trying to put Harry on trial for killing Voldemort. When he had brought the subject up at the Ministry, the public had caused an uproar. When Weasley couldn't give any concrete details, the Minister had looked so smug that Draco had to practically sit on his hands to keep from punching him.

Now, he stood in the hallway where just the night before, Harry had kissed him. God, he had been such an idiot. If only he hadn't let Harry leave! Maybe then, instead of worrying about him, he could be holding the other boy right now.

"What ifs don't help anyone, you know," Remus Lupin said from behind him.

He turned to the werewolf and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that's what I'm doing?"

"I've done it often enough to know when someone else is doing it." The man came up and stood next to him looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It's my fault Harry's gone," Draco said softly.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at him. "I was under the impression that Zacharias Smith was the one that took him."

The Slytherin sighed. "Yes. But if I hadn't been such an idiot, Harry wouldn't have been alone in the first place."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I overheard something at the dance about Harry and I and well...overreacted a bit. I upset him and he left. That's when Smith found him."

Lupin nodded. "I see."

The blonde looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you angry at me?"

He looked at him. "Should I be?"

"Well, yes. By all rights, you're Harry's Godfather. I'm the one that caused his disappearance. You should be pissed at me."

"Mr. Malfoy...no, Draco. I am mad, but not at you. I'm mad at Smith for betraying Harry. Even if you hadn't upset Harry, Smith would have found another way to get him."

"Oh. Has Dumbledore got any leads?"

The werewolf shook his head in frustration. "No. Ron didn't recognize the hall in his vision at all. It could be any number of wizard houses in Great Britain. The Minister refuses to order a search of any of the former Death Eaters party because he says there needs to be proof that it is a wizard house before he can. Which quite frankly is a lame excuse, if I ever heard one."

Draco sighed. "It probably wouldn't do any good to search through them anyway. Most of them have wards around them that prevent anyone who wasn't of Voldemort's group from entering. Plus, most of them are unplottable."

"I see. Have you been to many of them?"

Draco blinked and looked at him and his eyes widened. "Yes. I have. Most of them in fact. Excuse me, Professor Lupin."

The werewolf nodded and watched in bewilderment as the blonde ran off.

HpHPHp

Ron Weasley had long ago decided that the Ministry was made up of a bunch of morons. The way they were approaching Harry's disappearance only proved it. Questioning him nonstop was not finding Harry! Questioning other members of the DA nonstop was not finding Harry! If he knew where the hell that hall was he would have said something, but he had never been in a genuine wizard manor before because he had never been friends with anyone that rich.

So when Draco Malfoy had run up to him asking him to come with him, he followed, because if he stayed in Dumbledore's office anymore he would most likely punch someone. Preferably the Minister of Magic, but he would have settled for his brother Percy (he had still refused to admit he was wrong about supporting the minister), who was idly taking notes as if they were discussing a goblin rebellion in History of Magic.

Who elected these idiots? That was what he would like to know.

As he followed the Slytherin he finally asked, "Malfoy, much as I appreciate the jail break, where are we going?"

"My room."

"Uh, huh. Why?"

"I think I may know a way to find Harry. Hopefully."

The redhead perked up at this. Finally! Someone who was actually DOING something. Maybe he would suggest to Malfoy to run for Minister of Magic when this was over...

When they finally got to the blondes' room Ron tried not to wince at the green and silver decor and wisely made no comment on it. He watched in confusion as the blonde went to his night stand and pulled out a bowl. Then his eyes widened as he recognized a Pensieve.

"Where did you get one of those?" he asked in wonder.

Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly. "Christmas present last year from Severus."

"How is this going to help us find Harry?"

"You didn't recognize the hall they were in, but I might. I've been in enough Death Eaters houses during the meetings."

Ron looked at the bowl and raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to put my vision in there?"

"Yes. You can do that with visions, right?"

He shrugged. "Won't know until I try, will I?"

The blonde grinned. "Let's get to work then."

HpHPHp

The Gryffindor common room had never seen such an unlikely visitor. A Slytherin was in Gryffindor. The first years didn't know what to make of Ron Weasley leading Draco Malfoy into the common room like it was an everyday occurrence and the two of them running up to all the seventh years.

But Gryffindors learned quickly that sometimes you just went with the flow so they just looked at each other, shrugged, and then went back to their Potions homework.

Hp

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Draco and Ron. "You two know where Harry is?"

"He's at Malfoy Manor," Ron answered.

"WHAT!?" All the Gryffindors said in unison, their eyes immediately swiveling to Draco.

The blonde held up his hands. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't know what Parkinson thinks she's doing using my manor as a headquarters, but trust me, that's where they are."

Hermione frowned at him. "But wouldn't you know if there had been people there? I've heard some wizards have alarms set up around the-"

Draco interrupted her before she could go on. "No, I wouldn't have known. I haven't set foot in the manor since my father's death, and hadn't planned on doing so any time soon."

"Doesn't your family have house elves? Wouldn't they have told you someone was there?" Ginny asked him.

He shook his head. "No. I set the house elves free afterwards since there was no point in keeping one if there was no one there."

Hermione couldn't help the look of approval on her face at this.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Seamus said. "Let's go tell Dumbledore and get Harry."

"It's not that simple, Finnigan," Draco said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Not including the group of ex-Death Eaters that are probably there, there are wards all around the property. Before he died, my father had them set up so that no one but a Malfoy or one of Voldemorts followers could apparate there. Even if you get to the edge of the property, you won't be able to get in. The land is unplottable and no one at the Ministry knows where it is. The only way they would be able to get there at all is if someone got onto the property, turned the wards off and sent them the location from inside the manor."

"Well, can't you get us in?" Ginny asked. "You are a Malfoy after all."

"I could probably sneak in just fine without alerting anyone. There's a forest around the manor and I know them better then anyone. But if I tried to let one of you in, it would set off an alarm throughout the house."

"You're father sure was a paranoid bastard, wasn't he?" Seamus commented.

Dean elbowed him. "Seamus!"

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "He was actually."

The Irishman smirked. "He was actually what? Paranoid or a bastard?"

"Both."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys' under her breath. "As happy as I am to get that established, how are we going to get Harry out of there?"

Draco crossed his arms. "WE aren't. I am."

"You can't be serious," Ron looked at him incredulously.

"I am serious. I'm the only one that can get into the property without setting the alarms off. I know that place better then anyone I can sneak in on foot, get Harry, sneak out of the mansion, and turn off the wards. Then Harry and I can send a letter showing our location and the Order of the Phoenix can round up the Death Eaters."

The Gryffindors all stared at him.

"So you expect us to just sit here, twiddling our thumbs, while you go rescue Harry and go up against a group of Death Eaters?" Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

Draco snorted. "Please, it's Parkinson and a bunch of wanna be Death Eaters. I bet most of them didn't even get the mark yet by the time Voldemort was vanquished. I can handle them."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at him. "Exactly how long do you expect this to take?"

"Well, I'm going to have to apparate to the edge of the property and sneak in that way. Going through the forest should take about three days on foot. If I use magic, it'll alert them. Then it'll take a few hours, possibly more if we get caught, to get Harry out of there. Then it'll take another three days to get to the controls of the wards so I can turn them off. So about six and a half days."

The Gryffindors stared at him in disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "Unless any of you have any better ideas, it's the only way."

None of them did.

Ron sighed. "Let's hope that Harry can hang on for three more days."

**A/N: Okay, I hope the explanation for why only Draco can rescue Harry makes sense. If not...I'll try to explain it better in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15: A Rescue of Sorts

MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. Just the plot.

SUMMARY: Draco successfully sneaks onto his land without alerting any of the Death Eaters. Now he has to do the hard part: get Harry out of the manor and turn off the wards.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

OTHER PAIRING: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny. Seamus/Dean and Neville/Luna.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm glad the explanation made sense, I was a little worried I botched it horribly. For anyone who is wondering why it takes so long on foot: well, the forest around the manor is HUGE and surrounds the place. Also it's a magical forest so there will be all sorts of things that could happen...Like Draco said, his father was a paranoid bastard.

I don't know how soon the next chapter will be out so just in case: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate. Happy holidays in general to everyone who doesn't.

CHAPTER 15: A RESCUE OF SORTS

When Draco had been younger, the forest surrounding Malfoy Manor had been his sanctuary. He played in them when he wanted to escape his overbearing father or just wanted to escape period. He fancied he had known the woods better then any Malfoy who had lived there before, since the Malfoys weren't known to be outdoors people.

He would have preferred to ride on broomstick as it had been sometime since he "roughed it" but the wards around the Malfoy property had alarms that went off when people on broomsticks approached from the edge of the forest and inwards. That was courtesy of his Great Grandfather who had been even more paranoid then his own father.

Even if it had been awhile since he camped he still remembered how. He came prepared with a wizard tent and the basic utensils needed. He was armed with his wand and Harry's Invisibility Cloak which Ron had lent him before he left saying Harry would have wanted him to take it for extra protection.

Roughly two days after he had entered the forest, Malfoy Manor came into view as he got to the top of a steep hill.

"Home sweet home," Draco muttered to himself as he took in the familiar sight of the large stone structure.

Malfoy Manor was a large four story stone place. It was long with four short towers at each corner of the rectangular structure and a large double door entrance. It stood proudly in the middle of lush green fields surrounded by forests that went for miles on all sides. There were elegant gardens put in by the ladies of the house all around the place. A small Quidditch pitch was behind the maze like gardens in the back.

He stood on the side of the manor. The only way he could have snuck in. If he could have, he would have gone in the back way where the control area for the wards was and turn the wards off but that place was guarded heavily. Plus, he wanted to get Harry to safety before he did anything like that. He wasn't taking any chances that Pansy would try to use him as a bargain tool or something. A small part of him also admitted to himself that he wanted the chance to play knight in shining armor for Harry. The first time he had ever wanted to be something like that at all. Never mind that Harry wasn't exactly a damsel in distress.

Draco put on the Invisibility Cloak and made his way to the wall that surrounded the gardens. He easily climbed up and over it, landing neatly on the path and smirked to himself. _'Just like old times'_ he thought, remembering when he used to climb over the wall to escape the tutors he used to have when he was younger.

Having Harry's Invisibility Cloak turned out to be a blessing. Draco could be silent when he wanted to be, but he would have had to go a lot slower to avoid being seen. With the cloak he could quietly walk past Death Eaters without worry and made the walk into the manor go a lot faster.

He padded silently through hallways full of moving portraits of dead ancestors, including one of his father and mother that he remembered being commissioned during his first year. There was one of him when he first entered Hogwarts as well.

_'God, I look young'_ he thought as he passed his younger portrait self who was slouching on his chair and flipping through a book with little interest.

As he passed a few more Death Eaters he found himself getting angry all over again at Parkinson. _'How dare she use my home for her headquarters! Who gave her the right? She'll pay for this.'_

Figuring that Harry would most likely be in the dungeon area of the Manor Draco headed in that direction. He never understood why that particular feature had been built and didn't really want to know why.

When he got down there, there were guards in front of the doors and Draco frowned, trying to figure out his next course of action. Just as he was about to raise his wand Smith came down the steps. The blonde clenched his fist, barely resisting the urge to punch the smug looking Hufflepuff.

"Let me in," Smith ordered the two guards, who quickly obeyed. Draco quickly snuck in after him as the doors were opened and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Harry.

The Boy Who Lived was cuffed to the wall with magic shackles. His once white costume was stained with dirt and torn at places. The sword was gone, obviously taken by his captors, as was the crown. His shirt was unbuttoned a little at the top and the Slytherin gritted his teeth when he saw the knife wounds on both of his shoulders blades. Blood stained the shirt as well. His dark hair was messier then usual and he had a black eye on the right side of his face as well as a few scratches.

But he was alive.

When they entered Harry was pulling uselessly on his chains. His wrists had scrapes from the shackles where he pulled at.

_'Stubborn Gryffindor, you're only hurting yourself' _he thought with part affection and part exasperation as he watched Harry pause when Smith entered and then continue to pull on his binds.

"That's not going to help, you know," Smith said, as though he were commenting on the weather.

Harry paused and glared at him, though he had to squint because his mask had fallen off and he didn't have his glasses with him, Draco had them in his pocket.

"Shut up, you bastard," the green-eyed boy hissed angrily.

Smith tsked at him. "Wherever did you learn such language? It really isn't very becoming."

Harry smirked. "I learned it from Ron and the twins. I've also learned worse then that from them. Want to hear?"

The Hufflepuff shook his head. "Even after you've been locked up for almost four days, you still have that spirit. I can't decide whether it's annoying or intoxicating."

"Well, if you were in punching distance, I could guarantee you that it would be annoying," Harry retorted.

Smith just smirked and took out a knife and vial from his pocket. "I doubt that, I got your blood beforehand, didn't I?"

Harry smirked back at him and retorted, "I kicked you in the balls the last time you did, didn't I?"

Smith's eyes darkened at that. "I wasn't paying attention then. Believe me, you won't get so lucky this time."

He advanced on Harry and Draco finely had enough. Just before he was within an arms length of the raven haired boy, Draco moved in front of Smith and put a hand around his neck causing him to choke. Then he shrugged off his cloak.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," he sneered and tightened his grip on the others neck.

"Draco!?" he heard Harry exclaim in surprise behind him.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder momentarily. "You all right there, Harry?"

He nodded and gave a tentative smile before his eyes widened in alarm. Before Draco could ask him what was wrong, Smith kicked him roughly in the side with his leg causing him to let go of his neck in surprise and fall into the left wall.

"You are becoming a nuisance, Malfoy," the traitor said angrily, pulling out his wand.

Draco had all ready whipped out his wand and shouted the Disarming Charm before the Hufflepuff could say anything. Then he stood up, pointing his wand at Smith, and smirked. "Well, I do try my best."

The Hufflepuff sneered. "Even if you get out of here, there are more of us."

"_Silencio,"_ Draco said, causing Smith to go silent. Then he cast a binding spell on him and went over to Harry.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said apologetically, after casting the spell to undo the shackles.

"It's all right," Harry said, rubbing his wrists. He gratefully took the glasses the other boy handed to him. Then he nodded at the bound Smith who was glaring furiously at the two. "What are we going to do with him?"

Draco smirked. "Put him where he belongs."

Then he turned to Smith, hauled him to his feet, and undid the binds just enough to put his wrists in the shackles Harry was previously put in. He cast a glamour on himself to make him look like Smith and handed Harry his cloak.

"Let's go."

"Hang on," Harry said and turned to Smith. He gazed at the Hufflepuff and then drew back a fist and punched him so hard his head knocked against the wall and was knocked out. He then turned to Draco and said, "All right. Now we can go."

Slightly impressed, he nodded and turned to the dungeon door.

HpHPHp

With Draco disguised as Zacharias and Harry under the Invisibility Cloak the two of them were able to get out of the Manor rather quickly. But Draco didn't let either of them rest until they were in a small underground cave that was hidden by tree roots and a spell that Draco himself put up.

Harry went through the slightly easy escape in a daze. He was stunned that Draco was even here. Even more stunned when he learned that this was Malfoy Manor he was in. He had been unconscious for the past few days and the only thin he had seen were the dungeons and Zacharias and Parkinson when they had come to see him.

"Why did Smith want your blood?" Draco asked him after he settled down in the cave and removed his glamour.

"It's for a spell. Parkinson is trying to bring Voldemort back to life again. Part of the ritual needs blood they've gotten from me once a day for seven days."

The blonde stared at him. "Bloody hell, I TOLD my mother, Parkinson was insane. I didn't realize how right I was."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little at that. Then he winced as the movement hurt. He had gotten a bruise near his mouth his first night here when he told Parkinson precisely what he thought of her. None of it had been flattering.

He rubbed the bruise softly. _'I really need to stop mouthing off whenever I get captured. It never goes to well'_ he thought absently as he remembered one time during the war he was captured by Bellatrix Lestrange. He'd gotten pretty banged up then, too after calling Bellatrix something. He didn't even really remember what he'd called her.

The Gryffindor started when a cloth was gently pressed against his cheek. He turned in surprise to Draco who had come up to sit next him.

The blonde smiled softly at him causing Harry's heart to pound. He wondered if Draco realized just how sexy his smile was.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said. "Then we can get head towards the wards tomorrow."

"Wards?" Harry asked, in confusion. He unconsciously leaned into the palm that was cupping his cheek while calloused fingers gently rubbed Bruise Heal Paste onto his black eye.

"I'll explain later."

Normally, Harry wouldn't have wanted to wait. But now, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was out of that dungeon and Draco was here and touching his face as though he were made of glass. This time, he didn't mind the wait.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. They didn't kiss. They will next chapter. Promise.


	17. Chapter 16: Through the Woods, Part I

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the HP characters, just this plot and a lot of merchandise.**

**SUMMARY: Draco and Harry begin their trek through Draco's land to turn off the wards dodging Death Eaters and the usual magical forest problems. If that isn't enough, there's also the sexual tension...**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: established Ron/Hermione and Colin/Ginny. Seamus/Dean and Neville/Luna.**

**A/N: Just three more parts until this is finished! Hard to believe...Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Liri C-That question will be answered here.**

**Daniel'sGirl NowNForever-That's okay, I do that sometimes too. At least you remembered for this part, right? Thanks!**

**SkylaGardes-;gives you a kissing scene;**

**Princess Fictoria-Well using a Slytherin or Gryffindor is just so old...**

**ChibbyNeko/An-chan-;very flattered; Thanks!**

**Dragon's Sword-Yes, I have seen Fiddler on the Roof. ;shakes head at obsession with musicals;**

**firezone12-I don't really need a beta for this fic now since I only haveless then four parts to go. But I have a few more Draco/Harry plot bunnies that I might be contacting you for...**

**Fantasy101-Don't worry. Draco will get his revenge on Pansy.**

**CHAPTER 16: THROUGH THE WOODS, PART I**

By the time Draco had gotten Harry cleaned up it was dark outside. He knew better then to travel in the forest in the dark. While the woods surrounding Malfoy Manor weren't as dangerous as the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts, it was still foolish to wander around the place during the dark as the creatures there were as dark as You-Know-Who had been. So it was much safer to wait until morning. Besides, he wanted Harry to get some rest at least, the boy looked exhausted.

Also beautiful. How someone could still manage to look hot with all those scrapes was beyond him, but Harry managed to do it. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off the other. He also had a hard time trying to say what he wanted to say to Harry. It most certainly wasn't 'get some sleep, we'll have to hurry tomorrow' which was what he had ended up saying after cleaning up some of Harry's wounds.

Harry had frowned a little at that, as though he had expected him to say something else, but for once listened to him and was asleep within minutes.

Draco glanced over at the sleeping boy and smiled softly at the sight he made. Harry laid on his side turned towards Draco curled up using his arm as a pillow and sleeping peacefully. There were a few leaves in his hair from trees as they had run and the blanket Draco had given him was thrown across his body. He looked like an angel.

The blonde blinked and shook his head. _'God, I've been hanging around too many Gryffindors. Now I'm spouting that sappy nonsense lovers always do in romance books.'_

He glanced at the sleeping boy again and sighed. Before this, he had always scoffed at those he knew who went overboard for their lovers. He'd teased Blaise mercilessly when the normally calm and cool Slytherin had panicked before his and Millicent's first date.

Blaise had glared at him and said, "When you find someone you love Draco, you're going to feel exactly as I do right now. I can't wait to be there so I can tease you back."

He had rolled his eyes. "Zambini, the day I fall in love and turn into a romantic fool is the day You-Know-Who suddenly turns good and fights for the rights of Muggleborns or marries a Muggle."

Blaise had just smirked at him. "We'll just see about that."

_'Damn it. I hate it when he's right.'_ Draco thought to himself and lay down to get some sleep.

HpHPHp

When Harry awoke, the first thing his mind registered that he was no longer in the dungeon. The second thing that registered, after he clumsily put on his glasses, was that he was laying next to Draco Malfoy. Who had no shirt on, as he was using his for a pillow.

He willed himself not to look at him but he just couldn't help it. No gay or bisexual man or woman in their right mind would've been able to look away from the perfect mesmerizing picture Draco made.

The blonde lay sprawled out on the floor with his head tilted to the side and his right arm flung behind his head and the other resting on his bare stomach. His shirt had been rolled up to make a makeshift pillow to rest his head in. He had taken off his shoes and rolled up the brown slacks he had worn. His hair, which had been grown long enough to put in a ponytail, was undone and spread around his head and there was some morning stubble along that jaw that Harry had always admired.

_'God, is he trying to torture me?'_ Harry wondered as his eyes drunk in the sight. He was so damn TEMPTING. It was taking all of Harry's willpower not to cuddle up to that inviting body and rest his head against that broad chest. His fingers were just itching to run through that soft looking hair and play with that patch of hair on Draco's chest. Maybe kiss that small scar from the knife Parkinson had thrown at him earlier, or bury his head into that neck...

"Stop it," Harry told himself firmly. Draco might have rescued him and still consider him a friend but that hardly meant he would appreciate Harry cuddling up to him and using him as a pillow. No, better not to risk it. With that rather depressing thought, Harry leaned forward to wake Draco up.

HpHPHp

Draco couldn't believe he had forgotten to bring coffee on this trip. He always had at least two cups in the morning to get him through the day. Three if he had a test that day. If he didn't get any coffee at all...well, he had once thought Blaise's description of him being like an Ogre and Goblin combined was a bit over the top, but now that he thought about it, it was horribly accurate.

He glanced back at Harry as they walked cautiously through the woods.

"Sorry I snapped at you back there. I'm not my best in the morning," he said.

Harry just shrugged. "It's all right. I've shared a dorm with Ron for the past seven years, remember? He's just as bad when he first gets up."

"I have something in common with Weasley? God, help me," Draco muttered and smiled a bit when he heard Harry chuckle behind him.

_'Well, at least we can still talk. Now if only I can figure out how to tell him I love him. Amazing, I can talk my way out of being tortured by a Death Eater but I can't even say three simple words. Thank God, none of the Slytherins are here. I'd never live it down.'_ he thought as he angrily swiped at a branch in his way.

HP

Harry didn't know what to make of Draco's behavior. He kept glancing back at Harry and opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but then froze and turned back to look ahead. Part of him wanted to know what Draco was going to say and part of him was dreading it because he knew that it was going to be something along the lines of 'I don't hate you or anything, but I don't love you either. Can we please just stick to being friends?' The blonde was probably just trying to say it without hurting his feelings or something.

He would agree to be just friends, of course, but it would hurt. A lot.

_'But he still wants to be your friend'_ Harry reminded his clenching heart. _'That's the important thing.'_

But no matter what he told himself. It still hurt.

HpHPHp

Draco couldn't take much more of this silence. What happened to the chatting Harry who would drive him up the wall? He was beginning to wonder if he had gotten someone under a glamour instead but then he remembered that punch Smith had gotten and smirked. No, this was definitely Harry Potter. He had been thankful then that the dungeons had Soundproof Charms on the doors then because if they hadn't the guards would've heard that crack when his head hit the wall. Thank God his ancestors had enough sense to put them on the doors even if it was only so they wouldn't be woken up by the prisoners screaming.

The blonde paused when he heard noise and he and Harry looked at each other. Without exchanging a word they quietly went over to the nearest tree and climbed to the branches. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them and Draco held his breath, and not because of the three Death Eaters that came into view below them. It was because of how close Harry was.

In order to get the cloak over both of them Harry had to press close against his side. He was so close that Draco could smell him. Thanks to a cleaning charm he didn't smell half bad either. His body most definitely agreed with that thought and Draco frowned as he felt himself harden. _'Stop that. This is not the time to be thinking about things like that.'_ he firmly told his manhood. So he tried to ignore the delicious warmth pressed against his side and studied the Death Eaters instead.

"Any sign of the bastards, yet?" one of them asked. Draco gritted his teeth when he recognized Smith's voice.

"No," a shorter one said. "Why do we have to look for them in the first place? YOU'RE the one who let Potter escape. How the hell did Malfoy get in here anyway? I told Parkinson using this place was a bad idea."

"First off, I didn't LET Potter escape," Smith ground out. "Second of all, I don't recall you saying anything about our headquarters."

The third one snorted. "You might not of let him escape but you sure didn't put up much of a fight. Nice shiner, by the way."

"Shut up, and do your jobs," Smith barked.

As the other two went off in opposite directions he muttered, "Potter's going to pay for this." Then he stalked off.

When he was sure they were out of sight Draco murmured to Harry, "Not very happy with you is he?"

"Well, I'm not very happy with him, so we're even," Harry muttered with a scowl.

"Yes, well we better get going," the blonde said, jumping down from the tree.

Harry jumped down a few seconds later and they continued their way to the wards.

HpHPHp

Harry was sure he had never done so much walking during the day in his life. Just as his feet were about to give out Draco looked at the sunset and decided to make camp. According to him, they would get to the wards within the next two days. He made sure to curse the Malfoy paranoia in head as he helped Draco set up the magic tent he'd been given for the journey. It was spelled to be invisible and soundproof. The two of them had put on avoidance charms and alerts around their tent to warn them if someone was coming.

He took off his shoes and socks and rubbed absentmindedly at his feet. It helped with the ache, just a bit.

"Here," Draco said. He started when he saw the blonde kneel in front of him and take one of his feet into his hands and gently rub them. Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes but then opened them.

What was Draco playing at? First that no shirt thing this morning and then this? If the Slytherin thought he was being funny by playing with his emotions or something he had another thing coming. He couldn't possibly be clueless about the effect he was having on Harry, he knew perfectly well how Harry felt about him.

He angrily pulled his foot out of his grasp, though his body was giving great protest, and glared at Draco.

"What?" he asked, looking at Harry in confusion.

"What do you mean what? What do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded.

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes. "Trying to help you feel better? Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes! You know how I feel about you."

He was starting to wish those grey eyes would look away. "Yes, I do. So, I would think you would enjoy this!"

Harry blushed. "Yes, I did enjoy it. But...I don't like being teased!"

"Who said you were being teased?" the blonde crossed his arms.

For a minute Harry couldn't answer. Then said, "Well, no one. But if you don't feel the same way you shouldn't do things like this!"

Draco glared at him. "Who said I didn't feel the same way?"

Harry stared at him. "Excuse me? You weren't exactly responsive to that kiss. That sort of said something right there."

Draco slammed a fist to the ground. "I was shocked all right? You didn't give me time to process everything!"

"Why would you need time to process the fact that I love you?" Harry half shouted at him.

The Slytherin groaned. "Because I'm no good at this!"

Harry crossed his arms. "No good at what?"

"THIS," the blonde waved a hand between the two of them. At Harry's confused look he said in exasperation, "Feelings! I'm no good at feelings! I'm surprised you haven't realized that before."

Harry frowned. "Feelings aren't that hard, Draco."

He snorted. "Maybe for you, but they are for me. Especially love. I have no idea how to handle it."

Harry stared at him. He had never seen Draco look so confused. He hesitated and then knelt in front of him and placed his two hands on Draco's cheeks. The blonde blinked and stared down at him. Even though they were both on the floor he was still taller.

"I know it's confusing at first," he said softly looking into Draco's eyes. "But it gets better."

He shivered and closed his eyes when Draco lifted a large hand and caressed his cheek.

"Does it?" the Slytherin asked in a husky voice. Harry leaned into the palm and nodded. He gasped softly when a thumb brushed his lips. "I'll take your word for it then."

His eyes flew open when a pair of lips gently fastened onto his mouth.

HP

This was hardly Draco's first kiss. But he had a feeling he would remember it much more clearly then that clumsy wet kiss he had shared with some girl whose name he didn't even remember. Harry practically melted into him. Those perfect soft lips parted almost immediately when he questioned him with his tongue. Their bodies seemed to meld together. He placed an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer causing the smaller boy to moan happily in his mouth and wind his arms around Draco's neck.

One of the first lessons he had been taught was that love and other such nonsense was a weakness. His father had pounded it into his head that caring for another being was foolish and could be used against you. He had spent most of his life believing it until a few years ago.

Holding and kissing Harry like this, he didn't feel weak. He felt so gloriously ALIVE. The most alive he had ever felt.

Not for the first time in his life it occurred to Draco that his father was so very, very wrong.

**A/N: Ack. That was such a sappy ending...but I'm happy with it, so it's staying. I should probably warn you that the sap only gets worse from here to the end . PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 17: Through the Woods, Part II

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH**

**AUTHOR: fantasylover12001**

**RATING: R**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was JKR...I could use all that money...but I'm not ;sighs in disappointment;**

**SUMMARY: The trek through the Malfoy lands progress with Draco and Harry's feelings now all out in the open.**

**PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Also has Ron/Hermione, Colin/Ginny, Neville/Luna, and Seamus/Dean. Mentions of past Sirius/Remus.**

**AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you all who reviewed! Not much plot in this chapter...just shameless fluff.**

**MysticSilverAngel5-The wards they were using don't need spells to activate...I'm going to try and explain it better in the future. Thanks.**

**Emerald Star Blood-This tent is like the ones at the Quidditch World Cup. Thank you.**

**StarWest45-;giggles; I didn't even realize I'd written that in for both 'firsts' until you mentioned it...an unintentional gag. Thanks!**

**Mizukimarr910-;nods; No, there is not enough sap in the world. **

**WraithWriter-Thanks! ;happily accepts cookie;**

**CHAPTER 17: THROUGH THE WOODS, PART II:**

It was warm. That was Draco's first thought as he slowly woke up. Then he stiffened when he felt another presence in the bed he was in, but relaxed when he remembered the events from last night and who the presence obviously was.

The tent he'd been given for the trip only had a living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom. The bedroom only had one bed as he and Harry had discovered last night after they had finally broke apart and agreed that they needed sleep. Harry had blushed bright red when he saw there was only one bed and now Draco knew the reason behind the twinkle in Dumbledores' eye when he had handed the tent to the blonde before he left. He hadn't bothered using the tent before this night and hadn't realized it only had one bed.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered when he and Harry had gotten ready for bed last night...

_One bed. That explained that look Dumbledore had given him. _

_"Meddling old man," Draco muttered to himself, with a slight scowl on his face. _

_"Um...I can sleep on the couch, if you want," Harry said. He glanced at the other boy and sighed when he saw him glance down at the floor and fidget. He was going to have a talk with Dumbledore about interfering with his affairs._

_"Don't be ridiculous," he told Harry. "The bed is big enough for two. We can share."_

_Harry blinked at him and said shyly, "You sure?"_

_The blonde smiled at him. "Harry, I just spent the last thirty minutes or so with my tongue down your throat. You really think I mind sharing a bed with you?"_

_The Gryffindors' face got even redder at that and looked down at the floor. Though, Draco noticed a small pleased smile on his face..._

After that they had gotten ready for bed and he was treated to the sight of Harry in boxers and a sleeveless undershirtIt had taken sometime for the two of them to get situated on the bed because neither was used to sharing one and Harry had seemed to be struck speechless when he saw Draco clad in only boxers. The blonde made a mental note of this before he drifted off to sleep. It might prove useful information for the next time he wanted Harry to be quiet.

Now that he was awake, he felt an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and the weight of another body pressed against his back. Draco glanced behind him and raised an eyebrow at Harry who shifted at his movement and pressed his forehead against Draco's back.

_'Looks like he's not shy anymore'_ the blonde thought in slight amusement. He turned onto his other side, causing Harry to murmur in protest.

"Time to wake up, Harry," he said facing the other boy now and leaning on his elbow.

"What time is it?" the Gryffindor asked sleepily, while squinting up at him.

Draco snorted and handed him his glasses. "Much too early in my opinion, but we need to get going. The sooner we get out of this damn forest the better."

"Hmmm..." Harry said quietly, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Then he hesitated and reached up to brush one of his bangs back and said quietly, "I like your hair like this."

Draco smiled a little at that but said nothing. He and Harry stayed the way they were for awhile; Harry on his back looking up at him and running his fingers through Draco's loose hair.

It was strange having someone see him first thing in the morning. He was sure he didn't look his best. He hadn't been able to use a shaving spell in the past few days and was growing a slight stubble of blonde whiskers along his jaw line as a result; he probably also had awful morning breath.

Not that Harry looked like a rose. His eyes were still droopy looking, even though they were staring up at him with a fascination that slightly unnerved him. His black hair was even messier then usual and he also had a few hairs on his chin. Though not as much. Harry was obviously one of those men that didn't grow facial hair within twenty-four hours. Lucky sod.

A small smile came to Harry's face as he inspected Draco.

"Something amusing?" Draco asked, not used to having someone stare at him like that or comb through his hair so gently.

Harry grinned. "Sorry. I'm just so used to seeing you look so pulled together. I don't think I've ever seen you this rumpled. Not even after a Quidditch match."

The blonde rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't roll out of bed looking perfect. It takes some work."

The other smiled shyly up at him. "You look fine to me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Conceited."

He smirked, leaned down, and said, "Thank you for noticing." Then he captured Harry's lips with his own.

For someone who hadn't had much practice kissing people, Harry certainly caught on fast. A tongue eagerly met his own when he ventured into that delicious mouth. A small, but strong, arm wound around his neck pulling his body closer. Harry's other hand came up between them and cupped his jaw as they dueled with their tongues.

Harry suddenly started giggling a little in the middle of the kiss and Draco stopped and stared down at him, slightly offended. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," he said and then stroked Draco's jaw with his fingers. "These were tickling me. You need to shave."

Draco rolled his eyes. "On that note, I think it's time to get out of bed."

HpHPHp

It was odd now that Harry thought about it. Here he was walking through Malfoy property with Death Eaters on his tail and he wasn't even very worried. Oh, he knew that he shouldn't let down his guard, he wasn't stupid. But for the most part, he was happy. Really happy. The happiest he had ever felt. Ever.

But then why shouldn't he be happy? Draco loved him! All right, so the blonde had never really said it out loud, but he implied it in the conversation they had last night and in his kisses...his wonderful, amazing kisses. Before this, the only kissing Harry had experienced was that rather wet one with Cho Chang in his fifth year, and the small kisses he and Seamus had exchanged during their very brief...whatever you wanted to call it in his sixth year. After that he hadn't kissed anyone. Not for lack of trying one anyone's part. Some brave individuals, not afraid of his Boy-Who-Lived status, had asked him out on dates but he had turned them down. By then he had realized he had fallen in love with Draco and didn't think it would be fair of him to say yes to the dates knowing perfectly well nothing would come out of it because his heart wouldn't be into it.

None of the kisses he had shared with Seamus had been like this. They had been nice, yes. But he had never felt like he was flying or so dizzy when he kissed Seamus. He had felt like that in Draco's arms.

Even now, walking through Malfoy lands, he recalled the sense of rightness when they kissed. He glanced ahead at the blonde and grinned. Draco was now his usual pulled together, alert self. His long hair was pulled back into a tie as usual, his wand was in his hand, and his grey eyes were scanning the area routinely for disturbances.

A sudden image came to him of Draco dressed in silver plated armor, carrying a shield and a sword, and riding a white stallion. He had to bite back a laugh because he knew for a fact that the blonde would scoff at the idea. He had once told Harry he thought fairytales were ridiculous flights of fancy made up by Muggles who were bored with their everyday lives.

Harry had wisely not mentioned to him then that he had loved fairytales as a kid.

HpHPHp

It had been a quiet day, Draco noted, as he and Harry set up their camp for the night. A little too quiet. They hadn't run into any Death Eaters at all. The most danger they'd had was a Devils Snare that had somehow grown wild in the forest. Draco made a mental note of where it was so that when he got all the Death Eaters kicked out of his home he could get rid of it. Having a Devils Snare growing wild was not a safe thing.

_'Where are they? We should have run into more of them by now. A lacky at least.'_

A few hours later, he still pondered the question and lay awake in the bed. Then he heard Harry shift beside him.

"Aren't you asleep yet?" he asked Draco softly.

"Just thinking."

Harry frowned. He shifted so he was laying on his stomach and resting his chin on his arms in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Draco turned on his side so he was facing Harry and asked, "Don't you think it's odd that we haven't run into anymore Death Eaters besides the ones from yesterday?"

The Gryffindor bit his lip. "A little, yes. But there aren't that many of them, are there?"

"Not really no. The DA counted what, about eight of them during the attack?"

Harry nodded. "Plus Pansy and Zacharias, so there's only about ten."

"Not that many. But then Parkinson's never really been good with persuasion. I'm amazed she's gotten this many to follow her and her crazy scheme." Then he noticed Harry looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Where you two really engaged?"

"Wasn't by choice, I can assure you." the blonde scoffed. Running his hand through Harry's hair.

The other boy leaned into his touch. "You were being forced to marry her?"

Draco nodded. "By my dear old Dad. He and Parkinson senior were old friends back in school and betrothed the two of us when we were born. Never mind if neither of us liked the other."

Harry blinked in surprise. "I didn't think anyone got betrothed anymore."

The blonde shrugged and moved his hand down to stroke Harry's back. "They may not happen in the Muggle world but they're still quite common in the wizard world among pureblood families."

"Oh."

"Glad I got out of it," Draco murmured and slid closer to Harry wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer and bent his head to kiss him passionately.

HP

Harry felt like he was on fire. The kiss Draco had started had quickly intensified and he found himself making sounds he wasn't aware that he could even make. He let out a loud moan when the blonde, who had maneuvered him onto his back during the kiss and sprawled himself on top of him, bit gently on the base of his neck.

He wasn't completely aware of what he was doing but he didn't want to stop. It felt like heaven to have Draco on top of him like this, pressing down on him, running his hands across Harry's body like he couldn't get enough of it. Harry wasn't sure what to do and so went with his instincts which seemed to work since the blonde let out a soft growl when he ran his hands up and down his broad back, caressing whatever muscles he could find.

For the most part he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations Draco brung but they flew wide open when the Slytherin ground his hips down on him and he felt a conspicuous bulge through the thin cotton boxers they both wore. He let out a loud gasp when the bulge pressed against his own hardness.

He moaned in slight disappointment when the body above his moved away.

"Why did you stop?" he asked the blonde.

Draco leaned on his elbows above him. "If I continued, I wouldn't of been able to stop at just kissing." He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "I want to take this relationship slow."

Harry nodded in disappointment and let the Slytherin pull him to rest on Draco's chest. He would have preferred to continue the kissing and see where that led. But he was content to take things slow like Draco wanted.

For now.

**A/N: Okay, I know there wasn't much point to this part but it gave an excuse to write fluff and I have a little writers block for the last few parts. I know how I want it to go and end, I'm just having trouble writing it and having it make sense...It may take two weeks to get the next part out because of that and the fact that the Spring semester starts in about a week and this semester is going to be a doozy, I just know it...Don't worry though, this fic WILL get finished.**


	19. Chapter 18: Never Scorn a Slytherin

MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or any of these characters, just this plot and many other plot bunnies who are currently taking over my desk. I'm thinking of giving them names...

SUMMARY: Draco and Harry finally get to the wards only to run into Pansy Parkinson.

PAIRING: Draco/Harry. Also has Ron/Hermione, Colin/Ginny, Seamus/Dean, and Neville/Luna.

AUTHOR NOTES: My writers block ended about a week ago but stuff came up including a slight flooding of the family basement and chaos as the place seemed to fall apart at once. Then school started this week and I'm already a little stressed. Nevertheless, I was able to write this. Finally. The next parts will not take as long. I promise! Thank you all for your reviews; they made the chaos that is life a little brighter.

Anny Pervert Snape-There's probably going to a lemon before the story is done. Don't expect anything spectacular though, I'm new at writing them.

Seren-;beams; Thank you!

Ahja-Yes, writers block sucks doesn't it?

ArtisticExtasy-Thanks! I hope you feel better soon. There might be a small arguement by the ending but it won't be too crucial and they'll get over it.

Sizza Rikda-;points to chapter to answer Smith and Parkinson question;

CHAPTER 18: NEVER SCORN A SLYTHERIN

Draco awoke to find fingers caressing his left arm softly. He lay still a little, enjoying the touch, then he tensed when he remembered what was on his left arm. His eyes snapped open and it was taking all his effort not to cringe when he saw Harry looking intently at the faded Dark Mark on his forearm. He stilled when Harry's fingers started to move towards it, then he clamped a hand on his wrist.

"Don't," he muttered.

Harry, who had jumped slightly when his hand had been stopped, tilted his head with a frown. "Why not?"

"I don't like people touching it," he answered shortly. "I don't even like to look at it if I can help it."

The other boy studied him intently and then said, "Why? Too many memories that go along with it?"

The blonde blinked and looked down at him in surprise. There was no disgust in those green eyes. There was a little curiosity, affection, and...understanding? He couldn't help but be surprised. Most people tended to cringe when they saw the mark on his arm. If they ever saw it. He had taken to putting a glamour on it nowadays but had been too distracted lately to bother. That distraction being the person who was currently stretched out next to him and looking at him in slight fascination.

"Something like that," he murmured, wondering what it was that Harry seemed to find so fascinating.

Harry hesitated and then reached out with his hand again. The blonde tensed, but made no move to stop his fingers from gently stroking the tattoo covered skin. Draco couldn't help but relax. No one had ever touched him like this, except for Madam Pomfrey but then it was just a clinical touch, not the touch of a lover. Back when Draco had been forced to date her, Pansy had sometimes tried to do things like this but usually only did when she wanted him to buy her something.

"Did it hurt?" Harry asked softly, not stopping his movements.

"What? Getting the mark?" Harry nodded. "Yes, it did."

There was silence after that but it was a comfortable silence. Harry shifted closer so that his head was tucked against the Slytherins neck and then he brought his other hand up to Draco's chest and idly twirled the chest hair he found.

The blonde couldn't help but swallow. He wondered if Harry knew just how sensual these innocent touches were and what they were doing to him. That resolve he made last night to take things slow was becoming very hard not to break right now, especially since an image came to him of himself crawling over Harry and exploring his delicious body. _'Focus, Malfoy_' he thought to himself. _'You have more pressing matters to worry about right now that do not include your libido.'_

It was rather ironic really. He had been with other more experienced partners before but none of them had ever made him lose his focus like this. He had always managed to stay in control with them. None of them made him feel like wanting to spend the whole day in bed.

He glanced down and raised his eyebrow when he saw Harry dozing off on his shoulder.

"Harry." Green eyes opened at his name. "It's time to get going."

The Gryffindor sighed. "Do we have too?"

"You want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then, yes. We have too."

Harry pouted at him but got up. As they pulled on the rest of their cloths Draco made sure not to look at the other boy because if he did, he was sure they wouldn't get anywhere.

HpHPHp

Harry was a little frustrated. Draco had hardly looked at him all day! Not that he normally stared at Harry all the time or something but usually he acknowledged him when he was talking and gave more then just one syllable words as an answer.

He knew getting to these wards was important but part of him wanted to demand what was going on. Was the blonde having second thoughts about their relationship now that they were almost getting back to Hogwarts? It was a stupid thought, but now he couldn't get the possibility out of his head. _'Maybe Hermione's right and I DO have abandement issues._'

"We're here," Draco said suddenly. The blonde had come to a stop a few feet ahead on a hill that came up suddenly. Harry moved closer until he could see over the hill and stared. It wasn't what he had been imagining. There were stone stairs leading down the hill into a circular clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle of the clearing stood a circular stone structure with a dome on top and doors with rune symbols on them.

"That's it?" Harry asked. He had been expecting...he wasn't actually sure what he had been expecting.

Draco smirked, as if reading his thoughts. "It's much more impressive on the inside."

"It's a shame I don't plan on letting you in," a cold voice came from behind them.

HP

Draco mentally cursed himself when he saw Parkinson, Smith, and about five Death Eaters standing behind him and Harry, holding up their wands. How could he have been so stupid?! He should have anticipated an ambush.

"Well, well, Draco. Dumbledore has you playing rescuer for Potter here, now?" Parkinson sneered at him.

"Well, well, Parkinson. Still bitter I left you?" Draco retorted.

Parkinson glowered at him. "Shut up, traitor."

"Parkinson, why are you even bothering to bring Voldemort back to life? He isn't worth any of this," Harry said, slowly drawing his wand.

The Slytherin girl flinched, "How dare you speak his name, you Half-blood!"

Harry snorted. "I'll speak his name all I like."

Smith walked up to Parkinson and patted her on the shoulder. "Calm down, Pansy dear." Then he shook his head at Harry, "Don't you know better then to taunt a woman scorned, Harry?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "She's hardly scorned. Unless she and Voldemort had a thing going on that I didn't know about. Which is entirely possible."

Parkinson narrowed her eyes and flung a curse at him. He managed to duck and pushed Harry over the hill. The two of them rolled into the clearing with curses and hexes following them.

It had been awhile since Draco had been in a battle. But he still managed to do well, especially with Harry there. It was like the two were reading each others thoughts. They covered one another when the other went to duel with one Death Eater, and would shout a warning to the other of oncoming curses.

Pretty soon five of the Death Eaters lay on the ground or were as stiff as a board thanks to the body bind. Now it was just him facing Parkinson and Harry facing Smith. Rather fitting, now that he thought about it.

"Parkinson, give it up. Do you really think you can win in a duel against me? Besides, since when were you this loyal to You-Know-Who, anyway?"

"You think I still care about bring that old man to life? No. I brought you here so I could make you pay."

The blonde stared at her. "What?"

Parkinson sneered. "Why do you act so surprised? You tricked us! You pretended you were a true Slytherin. That you were going to marry me. That you believed in the Dark Lord's cause. Then it turns out you've been a spy all along. You betrayed us. You betrayed ME! If that isn't pathetic enough you're going around with Potter and his Mudblood friends. You've become a bloody Gryffindor."

That was it. NO ONE called him a Gryffindor and got away with it. He shouted the Stupefy curse and she dodged liked he anticipated and shouted it again. He shouted so quickly that she wasn't paying attention to the fact that he was getting closer and closer until finally she dodged again, he ran and caught her by the throat, twisted her arm until she dropped her wand in pain. He brought her close and hissed, "I am not, and never will be a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor would never do this."

He pulled back a fist and punched her hard enough to go flying backwards and then put the body bind curse on her in satisfaction. Just as he turned around Harry shouted the Stupefy curse and Smith fell to the ground.

The battle had ended.

HpHPHp

Draco had been right, Harry mused, the inside was much more impressive.

The two of them had put every binding spell and charm they knew of on Parkinson, Smith, and the rest of the Death Eaters. There was no way any of them would escape, even if they somehow managed to get free of the body binds or wake up from the Stun curse. After that was taken care of Draco went up to the double doors and said a password in Latin that Harry didn't recognize.

The doors opened to reveal a winding staircase going down below until finally stopping and opening up to a large circular room that lit up the minute they entered. The entire room was done in marble with a mosaic ceiling that formed a picture of the Malfoy family crest. Columns were spaced evenly around the room to support the ceiling and in the center of the room was a circular pilaster that had no book or object on it but a circular table top with a complicated diagram on it. In the center of the diagram was a hole.

Draco walked up to the pilaster and pulled an engraved object from his pocket and pushed it into the whole. Harry watched in fascination as the engravings on the diagram started to glow an aqua blue color. Then suddenly one of the columns near the door started to glow. Draco glanced at it, nodded in satisfaction, and then turned the handle of the engraved cylinder, that Harry now realized must be some sort of key, a quarter turn clockwise.

The column dulled and there was a faint humming sound until the next column started to glow and Draco turned the key again. Column by column, the blonde repeated the process until the last one dimmed. Then he pulled out the cylinder and then turned to head outside. "Finally. I can't believe we had to go through all of this just because Parkinson was ticked that I didn't like her. Bloody women. It's no wonder I prefer men. You coming?" He had just realized Harry hadn't started to follow him.

Harry blinked. "Yes. I'm coming, I just want to look around a little."

The blonde stared at him in confusion and then shrugged. "Suit yourself. I for one cannot wait to get the hell out of here."

Harry watched him go up the stairs and then started to look around.

AUTHOR NOTES: Yeah, I know, kind of a lame ending, but it's not another cliffhanger! I think...There are only two chapters and the epilogue to go after this and I think I'll post those three together so it might be another two weeks before it's updated. But you'll be getting three parts and the ending so that's not too bad, right? Plus I have an AU idea in the works so I might post the first chapter of that before I totally finish this. It depends on if these professors don't kill me with work.


	20. Chapter 19: Return to Hogwarts

MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: R to NC-17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or any of the characters, JKR does. She is currently responsible for all the thousands of HP fangirls on the net such as me who are impatiently waiting for the sixth book. Only five and a half more months to go, guys!

PAIRING: Draco/Harry

SUMMARY: Harry and Draco are reunited with everyone in the castle, Dumbledore makes a surprising offer to Draco, and he makes a dumb mistake.

AUTHORS NOTE: No, I'm not dead. Much to the disappointment of my college professors I'm sure. They tried to beat me down with school work but I prevailed and have these two chapters to show my victory! Thank God for lecture classes where you don't do anything but take notes and act like you're listening ;smirk;. Thank you all who reviewed the last part!

CHAPTER 19: RETURN TO HOGWARTS

Harry wasn't sure why he had stayed behind. Really, he just needed to remember the past few days, to make sure they really happened. In the dungeon he had felt so alone and miserable but then Draco came. He didn't hate or pity Harry. He kissed Harry. He was a good kisser and his arms had felt wonderful around him. He suddenly felt the need to have those arms around him right now. So he hurried up the steps to the outside and was taken aback when he found Draco scowling furiously at Parkinson who was now in binds but evidently had woken up.

"_Silencio,_" Draco snarled out and the women was silenced. She glared at the two men in fury. The blonde turned and stalked off away from the bound Death Eaters. Slightly confused, Harry followed him, after making sure none of them could get away.

He caught up with the Slytherin and then asked, "What did Parkinson say?"

Draco looked at him and frowned, "Just garbage, as usual."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That garbage sure got you angry."

"Just leave it, Harry."

The Gryffindor sighed, knowing Draco was in one of his stubborn moods. "All right." Then with a mischievous grin he walked up behind the tense man and slipped his arms around his waist, resting his head on a broad shoulder. The blonde stiffened in surprise and glanced back at him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Harry just smiled at him and nuzzled the shoulder blade his head rested on.

They stood there in silence for awhile until Draco cleared his throat. "I sent an owl to the Dumbledore and everyone else. Aurors will probably arrive in a few minutes."

"Hmm."

"Harry, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes. Aurors, I know."

"Right."

HpHPHp

True to his word the Aurors did arrive, along with Severus, Weasley and Granger who had both learned to Apparate last summer so they could attain their licenses the minute they had turned seventeen. Weasley had arrived first, which was unfortunate because he and Harry had been sitting against each other leaning on a tree. To Draco's surprise, the redhead didn't say anything, he just smirked and wagged his eyebrows and then said the others were coming soon. They popped into the clearing a few seconds after that.

What followed was a blur of events. He and Harry were questioned endlessly by Aurors and Fudge who had arrived and tried his hardest to look happy that Harry had survived. Draco had to grit his teeth to keep from socking the man who had looked disappointed to find Harry in one piece. If you could call several bruises one piece. The blonde was then a bit peeved to learn that Harry had been hiding a slightly bruised rib from him and ordered him to the infirmary after the questioning.

He had been ready to go visit Harry in the infirmary when Dumbledore asked him to stay after the questioning in his office. Figuring the Headmaster just wanted to ask him for details he did. He was surprised when the old man instead asked him if he had any plans for after graduation.

"Well, I have a few job offers. I'm just not sure which one I want to do."

"Yes, I heard about the job you were offered in Egypt. That's quite an honor," Dumbledore said.

Draco blinked. He hadn't even thought about that job offer in days. He'd been too worried about Harry to even think about his answer. Then he inwardly winced when he remembered Harry's face when he told the Trio about the job. Now he knew why the boy had looked so miserable. He felt like kicking himself now.

"The reason I'm asking about your plans, Mr. Malfoy, is because I have suddenly found myself without a Potions Professor for next year."

The Slytherin stared at him. "What are you talking about? You have Severus."

The Headmaster shook his head. "Severus informed me a week ago that he has decided to resign at the end of the year. He got an offer from a publishing company to write a text on potions and, in his words, he has had quite enough of insufferable brats."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at that, but inwardly he was a little surprised. Then he was surprised that he was well...surprised. His Godfather had made it no secret that he had only taught here because at the time it was the only place he could go. He mostly stayed for his sake, and for the Order. Now that the war was pretty much over and there was no chance that Voldemort was coming back he was free to do what he wished.

"So Mr. Malfoy, I am offering you the job."

He stared at the Headmaster."Me? Teach potions?"

"Yes. Your grades have always been top notch in the subject and Severus tells me you've been tutoring Harry who we both know is..." he trailed off searching for a word.

"Damn awful at the subject?" Draco offered.

Blue eyes twinkled at him. "To put it mildly. Now he is not only passing the subject, but excelling at it. That's part of why Severus recommended you."

Draco started and then felt a swell of pride. "He recommended me?"

The Headmaster nodded. "But you don't have to make a decision now. Finish your last year, take your NEWTs, and then let me know. You'll have to take a test in the summer for your certificate to test your knowledge if you wish too teach so I suggest you study up if you want to do this."

"I'll do that," Draco said slowly and got up. When he got to the door he turned to the Headmaster. "Thank you, Sir." Both knew he wasn't just talking about the job offer.

"You're quite welcome."

HpHPHp

As he neared the infirmary he heard animated voices talking. Draco paused in the doorway and glanced in. Harry was sitting on a bed laughing as Weasley did a rather good impression of the Aurors questioning him. Granger was next them and though she was trying to look like she disapproved a small smile was forming on her face and the redhead said in a mock deep voice, "Weasley, where were you when Potter disappeared? Weasley, where was Malfoy when Potter disappeared? Weasley, why do I ask such stupid questions?"

Draco smiled at that. God, help him, he was beginning to actually like Weasley. He had always thought hell would freeze over before that would ever happen. Of course he never thought he'd actually be friends with the Trio either. Or that he could truthfully say that he snogged Harry Potter and enjoyed it.

Glancing at the boy in question Draco frowned slightly as he remembered what Parkinson said before Harry had come up from the underground cave.

"_You think this is honestly over, Malfoy?" Parkinson sneered at him from her binds. "I'm just the beginning. There are more Death Eaters out there besides me, you know. That fool of a Minister didn't catch them all and actually believed some of them when they said they were under Imperius. They're out there and they're not very happy with you. Not at all. Mark my words, there'll be more coming after you for revenge. They'll start by going after Potter."_

As much as he hated to admit it, Parkinson was right. She wasn't the only one left. He knew he had made a lot of them angry by going over to Dumbldores side. As a matter of fact several of the people who were angry were his very own house mates. Children of Death Eaters he'd testified against thus ensuring that they went to Azkaban. That was part of the reason he had asked for a separate room from Slytherin House. Not that it had stopped the threats. Plus somehow they had found out where his room was and left little curses and hexes on his door. He knew what to look for thankfully and was rarely actually affected by them.

But Harry didn't know how to look for curses. It was in his nature to be trusting and so he wasn't paranoid about going through doors that looked suspicious or drinking drinks that looked funny. Slytherins were not above going after someone their target was close too. Even if he threatened his house with their lives, they would still go after Harry, they'd just be discreet about it.

Harry had enough problems on his own, he didn't need Draco's troubles as well.

The blonde gave a longing look into the infirmary at Harry who was now giggling along with Granger at Weasley; now doing an impression of Fudge. Then he sighed, shook his head, and murmured, "It's better this way."

Then he turned and walked away from the infirmary.

A/N: ;ducks from objects thrown from readers; Don't worry! Harry will smack some sense into Draco. The next part will be up Saturday morning.


	21. Chapter 20: And So They Erupt

MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: Hard R

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure everyone's figured out by now that I don't own HP.

SUMMARY: Harry knocks some sense into Draco with sweet results for both of them.

PAIRING: Oh, come on. You haven't figured it out now?

A/N: Well, it finally comes to an end. For anyone who's been waiting for the sex, here's where it begins. If you're under seventeen please don't read this. Of course I can't really stop you if you ARE so if you do anyway don't accuse me of corruption or anything dumb like that. It's R for a reason. Thank you to all the patient ones who have stuck to the story till the end.

CHAPTER 20: AND SO THEY ERUPT

A week after his decision, Draco Malfoy was utterly miserable. He lay on his four poster bed staring at the ceiling in boxers and a t-shirt thinking over the past few days.

He had successfully avoided Harry after their return. He had partnered with Blaise at the last potion lesson which caused the Slytherin to give him a confused look but he didn't say anything. Through the entire two hours he had found it hard to concentrate because of the burning feel of green eyes on his back.

On the third day Weasley and Granger confronted him by pulling him into an empty classroom. The blonde couldn't help but grimace to himself when he remembered the glares the two had on their faces.

_"What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Weasley spat out._

_Though he knew what Weasley was talking about, he pretended to act dumb. "Going to class?"_

_Granger put a hand on Weasley's shoulder before the redhead could say something. "Why are you avoiding Harry?"_

_"It's none of your business."_

_"It is our business when you're making him miserable," Weasley snarled._

_The blonde sighed. "It's for his own good."_

_The two Gryffindors blinked and stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Granger asked in confusion. The Slytherin was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever seen that expression on the witch's face._

_"Come on, think about it," he said. "Parkinson only started this whole mess to get revenge on me. She's not my only enemy. More will come. If they know Harry and I are involved they'll go after him. I won't have him hurt because of me."_

_Weasley looked floored. "You're doing this to PROTECT him?"_

_"Yes," he answered shortly. "Now if you'll excuse me." He started towards the door._

_"Draco."_

_He stopped and glanced back at Granger who looked at him and said, "What good is protecting him when you're both miserable as a result?"_

_The Slytherin frowned, but he couldn't come up with a decent answer._

Draco sighed and turned over, trying to get some sleep. He was finding that hard these past few days because his body, traitor that it was, seemed to be longing for the warmth he had felt those few nights he and Harry slept next to each other.

_'Damn Gryffindor' _he thought, without much annoyance put into the thought.

He had just closed his eyes when loud knocking demanded his attention. He glared at the door and got up to answer it. He opened it and blinked in shock at the sight of Harry Potter, dressed in jeans and a Gryffindor shirt, standing there with his hands on his hips and glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be in a coffin right now.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a complete and utter bastard!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes at this surprising statement. Sure it was true sometimes, but still..."What?"

"You heard me! You're a bastard!"

"I heard you; why exactly am I a bastard and why do you feel the need to tell me at eleven-thirty at night?" He didn't bother to point out that Harry was out after curfew.

The Gryffindor glared even harder. "You're a bastard because you seem to think I need protection and I'm telling you now because I feel like it!"

Draco sighed. "Weasley and Granger can't keep anything to themselves, can they?"

"It's a good thing they did tell me, because now I can tell you what a complete idiot you are also," Harry said, stalking into his room and turning to face him.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, "First, I'm a bastard. Now, I'm an idiot. Which is it?"

"Draco!" Harry gritted through his teeth in exasperation.

The blonde sighed and muttered, "It's for your own good, Harry."

"Argh!" Harry threw up his hands. "I am so bloody sick of everyone telling me what's for my own good! Don't I get a say in what's good for me and what isn't!"

Draco was slightly taken aback at this outburst and tried to reason with the other man. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED ANY MORE BLOODY PROTECTION!" Harry shouted. "I get enough of that from Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, and the WHOLE BLOODY ORDER OF THE PHOENIX! SNAPE protects me for crying out loud, and he doesn't even like me! So I don't need another protector, thank you very much!"

Draco stared at Harry, who was now breathing heavily. Then he said slowly, "Very well. What do you need, Harry?"

The Gryffindor stared at him for a few seconds as if no one had asked him that question before. Then he walked up to Draco and yanked him into a kiss. Though he was startled, the blonde quickly took control of the situation. He eagerly returned Harry's hungry kiss and crushed the smaller body to his chest, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and burying his other hand into those silky black locks. When they finally came up for air, Harry whispered, in between breathes, "You. I just need you."

It was as if all the emotions that he had pent up erupted at that one statement because soon he was devouring the other man's mouth and running his hands all over the deliciously muscular body. Harry certainly didn't seem to mind, judging from the noises he made. In fact the Gryffindor seemed to have also erupted as his hands were eagerly exploring Draco's body.

Feeling dizzy and like his veins were on fire, he guided Harry backwards towards his bed and the two tumbled onto it, still kissing as Draco pushed Harry onto his back. God, it felt so good having the other man underneath him. As he started to explore Harry's neck, he felt hands hesitantly move under the thin t-shirt he wore and smiled against the soft skin under his lips. He sat up, straddling Harry's waist with his legs as he did, and pulled off the shirt and then went back to his task of sucking on the Gryffindor's neck.

Slightly rough fingers caressed his back and all the muscles it found along his torso. Harry let out a soft moan as he bit his neck in response to the touches. That moan was the most sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life and he felt himself harden at the sound. Wanting to feel more of Harry's skin he brought his hands to the other man's shirt and quickly whisked it off.

Then he braced himself over Harry, placing his hands on both sides of the man's head and gazed down at him with a wolfish smile. Harry blushed but smiled back at him. Pleased, Draco leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You are very sexy when you blush."

This of course caused Harry to blush even harder. Then he shivered as the blond started to nibble on the shell of his ear. He gave a small gasp as calloused hands slid down his torso to the front of his jeans and snapped them open. In a husky voice he whispered, "I'll stop if you want me too."

"Don't you dare!" he blurted out.

Draco chuckled into his ear and slid the jeans off the man's waist and pushed them down as far as he could reach and then pressed a hand against Harry's hardness through the boxers he still had on. God, he was so hard! The blonde licked his lips at this knowledge and at the satisfied groan Harry had let out when his palm pressed against the sensitive cloth covered organ.

He was then startled for the second time that night by Harry pulling him into a passionate kiss, causing his hand to grip harder unconsciously. For someone who was supposedly new at this, Harry was doing remarkably well. He had never felt anything close to what the other man was causing within him with his other, more experienced, lovers. He growled when fingers ran up and down his chest, pausing only to tweak at his nipples until they stiffened or to twirl the short hairs on his chest.

It was when those wonderful hands ran down his back, moved under his boxers, and squeezed his ass cheeks that he finally lost control. He put his hands on Harry's waist and just thrust his hips. Harry arched his back underneath him and he felt a surge of something he couldn't describe when their erections rubbed against each other through the thin boxers they wore. Whatever that surge was, he wanted to feel more of it so he kept on thrusting. Harry also started to buck his hips eagerly, obviously enjoying the friction as much as he was.

His release came when he opened his eyes and gazed down at Harry who was throwing his head back, a look of pure ecstacy on his face. Nonsense sounds were coming from the Gryffindor's mouth and those sounds and the beautiful sight underneath him caused him to shout his release and collapse. Harry came a few seconds later.

HpHPHp

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was warm. Warmer then he had ever been in his whole life. He started to roll over and then froze when he encountered another body. Then he remembered last night and blushed. When he had used the Marauders Map to find Draco and tell him off last night, sex had been the last thing on his mind. All right, technically they hadn't had actual sex; this had been more like humping against each other. It had been pretty damn close to sex though. In fact if they hadn't had on their boxers, they could've been...Harry turned bright red at the thought of Draco inside him; though it wasn't a completely horrible thought.

He looked at the blonde in question and smiled at the sight he made. Draco was on his side, facing Harry, resting his head against one arm and holding Harry to him with the other. His blonde hair was undone and going in every which direction. It was like when they were in the forest only now he held Harry as though he refused to let go, they were in a bed, and the air smelled slightly of sex.

Harry pressed closer and rested his head near Draco's. As if sensing his movement, the arm thrown over his waist tightened. He smiled and just watched Draco sleep until grey eyes opened and the blonde murmured in a sleep filled voice, "You're staring at me."

The Gryffindor just smiled. "Sorry." He didn't look away though. Draco rolled his eyes but then looked back at him and for a moment they just lay there staring at each other.

Draco frowned, "What time is it?" He glanced around for the clock.

"It's three in the morning," Harry answered.

"Then why are we awake?"

The green eyed man shrugged. Draco looked at him, sighed, and then settled back into bed.

Harry hesitated as Draco started to close his eyes but then said, "Um, Draco?"

"Yes?" the blonde asked, eyes still closed.

"You know how this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend?"

Draco opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, what about it?"

"Would you um, like to go with me? To Hogsmeade, I mean. Alone. Just the two of us."

The blonde smirked, amusement written all over his face. "Like on a date?"

"Um...yes."

Draco's face softened. "I'd love too. Now get some sleep." He pulled Harry to rest on his chest and closed his eyes.

Harry lay there with a silly grin on his face.

_'I have a date with Draco Malfoy!'_ he thought giddily.

He couldn't wait until Saturday.

A/N: That's the last part but there's still an Epilogue. Please keep in mind that I have little to no experience writing lemons. I have lots of experience READING them though. Which kind of helps. I guess. PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Epilogue: The End of Somthing Old, The B...

MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

RATING: NC-17

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or Draco and Harry. That's why they aren't constantly snuggling in the books.

SUMMARY: Graduation has arrived. Where does this leave everyone?

PAIRINGS: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Colin/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Seamus/Dean, past Sirius/Remus.

AUTHOR NOTES: The story is now at an end. Many thanks to all of those who have reviewed this fic. ;hugs you all;

InsaneBlackHeart-Yes, I've read some pretty bad NC-17 stuff too ;cringes at the memories; I'm also positive that the bad NC-17 stuff is part of why the mods booted them out.

Manda-;very flattered; Thanks!

PhoenixEnigma-thanks!

Dan-Yes, I know, someone pointed out that mistake to me way back in the beginning, I've just been too lazy to go back and fix it.

Ahja Reyn-Thanks for the tip.

Reshima Skynight-I made someone take a cold shower! My work here is done!

Phoenix and Spyder- I did it again! Thanks!

EPILOGUE: THE END OF SOMETHING OLD, THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING NEW

The rest of Harry's seventh year passed by in a happy blur.

He and Draco went on their date to Hogsmeade that Saturday. It was wonderful and nerve racking at the same time. He learned new things about Draco and vice versa. They then proceeded to go on more dates throughout the year. Now, no one looked twice at the sight of the two of them together. There was kissing, cuddling (as long as it was in private, neither man had gotten the hang of public displays of affection), and Harry found himself spending the night with Draco almost every night. The nights he enjoyed immensely as they were spent exploring each others bodies very thoroughly. Harry was sure he would never tire of the feel of Draco's large calloused hands on his cock.

As exhilarating as the touching was, what he enjoyed the most were the talks. Despite their differences, the two found plenty to talk about, even if it was just something as mundane as how their day went. Usually stoic and poised, Harry found it a challenge to make his boyfriend smile or laugh openly; he loved it when he succeeded. Their differences probably helped in the long run anyway. Draco never let the two of them get caught up in each other and forget important things like studying for their N.E.W.T.s which most of the seventh years were positive sneaked up on them when they weren't looking.

In turn, Harry refused to let Draco just bury himself in his books as the blonde had a tendency to do. He sometimes had to drag the blonde to Hogsmeade with him to have a round of Butterbeer with their friends or go flying. Sometimes Harry felt like a mother when he had to remind Draco that he couldn't live on air alone and needed to eat.

A lot of people often asked him how he put up with the blonde's coldness. Harry would just shrug with a silly smile on his face and say"I just deal with it." He knew most of them didn't realize that the Slytherin actually had a sweet side that he did his best to hide from strangers so they wouldn't think him weak. In public he was often stiff, sarcastic, and stoic. He also had a glare that put Snape's to shame, though he knew that Draco had in fact learned it from his Godfather.

However, when they were alone or among close friends Draco relaxed. He wasn't overly sweet but he let Harry know in little ways that he cared. Such as remembering pretty much everything Harry said or holding him tightly after having a nightmare he'd had a year to the day after Voldemort's death. The blonde seemed to observe the tiniest details, such as how he liked his coffee, and store it for future reference.

Not that their relationship was completely perfect. They had fights just like every couple did, both men were too stubborn for there not to be some. But they usually made up in about a day or two when one of them would realize they had been in the wrong and apologized. Though Draco usually took longer to apologize as he hated to admit that he was wrong.

All the Gryffindors had pretty much gotten used to Draco. He even occasionally sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at their table. Harry also got to know Blaise and Millicent better and genuinely liked them. Blaise reminded him a bit of Ron, only more tactful, and Millicent was interested in healing like he was. In fact, she had an apprenticeship lined up in St. Mungo's. By Christmas time he and Millicent had become fast friends and vowed to exchange letters after graduation.

Harry still was not used to all this happiness. Sometimes he was afraid he'd wake up and find out it was a very elaborate dream and it would be snatched away from him. Then as he got closer to graduation he stopped worrying about that and started worrying about the future. Draco had still not mentioned his plans after graduating. He hadn't even given a hint about whether or not he was going to take that job the museum had offered him. Harry also knew that several other prestigious places were offering jobs to exotic places, the closest one was in Paris.

Not wanting to sound needy or clingy to Draco he hadn't asked the blonde about his plans or how it would effect their relationship. In fact he hadn't even asked where their relationship was going. He knew where he wanted it to go. Visions of him and Draco moving in together, getting married, maybe adopting kids or something raced through his head sometimes at nights but he didn't dare mention them to Draco for fear of the blonde calling him childish or naive. Here he was all ready contemplating marriage and Draco hadn't even told him he loved him yet. Not in words at least. Actions, yes; and sometimes he was positive he could see it coursing through those magnetic grey eyes during late nights when Draco made him come in his hand.

But he never said it out loud, despite Harry saying it all the time.

So he kept silent about the future. Hoping and praying that when graduation came, he wouldn't be lonely once more.

HpHPHp

The graduation ceremony, Draco had decided, had been very dull and boring. As Head Boy he had been told to make a speech, but after that it was a snore fest as Weasley had so elegantly put it afterwards. Though he amended this statement quickly, saying that it was boring only AFTER the Head Boy and Girl speeches of course, after Harry and Hermione glared at him.

Weasley was so...what was the American saying again? Oh yes, whipped. But then with Granger as his girlfriend he would probably be whipped too. That girl was scary when she was angry. For weeks on after he and Harry went on their first date she gloated about being the one to 'help Draco and Harry get together'. The blonde had wanted to inform her that they would've gotten together just fine on their own but Harry kicked him under the table before he could. After getting to know the witch better he realized Harry had quite possible saved his life. Or a trip to the infirmary at the very least.

After the ceremony was much more fun, even if he didn't have any family there, Molly Weasley had insisted on a photo of him afterwards. Then another with him and Harry. Then another with him and all his friends. Fred and George Weasley shook his hand after the photo session and gleefully informed him that in Molly Weasley speak he was now a part of the family.

It was then that he was convinced the world had gone mad because he had actually felt...happy to hear he was apart of the Weasley clan. Then he thought that his father was probably now rolling in his grave and grinned back at the twins saying if they pulled any pranks on him as initiation they were dead.

They had looked at him in astonishment and then one of them (he wasn't sure which) said"Malfoy, I think I'm finally starting to see what Harry sees in you."

There had been a huge party in the Great Hall that went on until the wee hours of the morning when he and Harry finally stumbled into his room kissing each other hungrily. It hadn't taken long for their cloths to be yanked off and for both of them to climax against each other.

Now he lay in bed completely naked just thinking. Harry was also naked with his head resting on Draco's stomach and lazy smile on his face. It was a look on the Gryffindor that Draco now knew he always got after they made each other come; the blonde liked seeing Harry like this. Harry brought his fingers to Draco's skin and traced small patterns on his stomach as Draco himself rested a hand on the small of Harry's back and stroked the soft skin he found there.

Though he loved touching Harry this was the part he enjoyed the most. The part after they climaxed at times seemed more intimate then when Harry would take his cock into his mouth and suck him. As enjoyable as that was this felt special in a way he couldn't explain and for once didn't care too. It was nice, this feeling as though he and Harry were the only two people in the world. Here in bed with Harry he did have to worry about tests and making sure he passed the Potions test for teaching so he could take up Dumbldores offer. He didn't have to worry about Slytherins who ignored his threat that if they harmed Harry they would regret it for the rest of their life and went after the Boy Who Lived anyway just to get back at Draco.

Luckily he had been able to keep Harry in the dark about that so far thanks to pure luck and help from Blaise, Millicent, Granger, and Weasley who had found out a few months ago by accident what was going on. He didn't want to trouble Harry so he tried to keep the fact that Slytherins were routinely trying to curse him and Draco a secret.

Other then that he had no complaints about his life.

He was now officially graduated. He had a job lined up with Dumbldore. He was also fairly certain that he was in love with Harry Potter. Yes, he was quite happy. He was also sure Harry was as well. Except why was he looking like that just now?

"Harry, what's wrong" he asked softly.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly, giving him a small smile.

Draco didn't buy it for a second. When he had glanced down at his lover, the man looked so melancholy. The last time he'd seen Harry look even close to that was when he had told the Trio about possibly taking the job offer the museum had him. Wait a minute...

_'Good God, I'm an idiot. I never told him about the teaching position'_ he felt like smacking himself. _'He probably thinks I'm still going to leave'_

"Harry"

"Hmm"

"Just so you know, I'm going to be busy this Saturday and Sunday, all right"

Harry blinked. "Why are you going to busy" he asked curiously.

"I'll be taking the Potion Master test. So Dumbledore can hire me for next year" he answered smoothly.

HP

At those words Harry sat up and stared down at his blonde lover. He had heard that Snape was retiring of course. Several Gryffindors had thrown a loud party when they had heard the news a month ago. But Draco had never said anything about Dumbledore offering him the job.

Hope stirred in his chest. "You never said anything about Dumbledore offering you a job."

Draco gave him a crooked grin. "Can you believe it sort of slipped my mind to tell you? He offered it after we got back to Hogwarts when you were kidnaped."

"So you're going to be teaching Potions" Harry asked slowly, making sure he was correct.

"Well, first I have to pass the Potions Master test. THEN I can teach."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco, you know about as much as Potions as Professor Snape does. If not, more. I'm sure you'll have no problem passing."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and with a smirk drew him down until he was laying on of the blonde and their faces were inches from each other. "You certainly seem confident about my abilities."

Harry shivered at the husky tone in the blondes voice and smiled. "Well, you helped me pass Potions didn't you"

"Mmm, so I did." A hand slid down Harry's bare back and squeezed his arse. He immediately felt himself start to harden. Deciding to talk while he still had a clear head he asked"But I thought you really wanted to take that job in Egypt"

A hand cupped his chin and made him look into Draco's face.

"Now why on Earth would I move to Egypt when the man I love is staying here at Hogwarts? That wouldn't be very smart would it" Draco said with a soft smile on his face.

Harry froze and then felt a slow smile start to come on his face. "No. That wouldn't be very smart at all." Unable to control himself any longer he started showering kisses on Draco's face, murmuring I love you over and over again. Draco surprised him by returning them and then flipping him over onto his back and kissing him passionately.

Harry felt like he was on fire and all his nerves were on edge. He felt more nervous then even before he had gone to face Lord Voldemort in battle. But he wanted this and knew that Draco wasn't going to initiate it unless he asked. That was another thing the blonde tried his hardest to conceal from others: he was a very considerate and at times gentle lover.

So Harry tugged Draco's face until he was directly above him and whispered"Make love to me."

Grey eyes widened in delight, but then narrowed at him"Are you sure"

Instead of answering him, Harry pulled him down for a kiss. When they finally came up for air Draco murmured"I'll take that as a yes." Harry shivered as hands ran down his body to his legs and spread them open slowly as if giving Harry a chance to change his mind.

He didn't...

(censored part, so I don't piss off the mods)

...Draco was whispering nonsense words in ear and then he heard the blonde murmur"You're so tight. So beautiful. Mine. All mine." The rush of feelings he felt when he heard this statement caused him to shudder and yell his lover's name as he came. Draco yelled his release a few moments later. They both lay a few minutes, panting, and then Draco pulled out of him slowly. He drew Harry to rest on his chest. As he fell asleep, listening to Draco's heartbeat, Harry absentmindedly thought that he was probably going to be very sore tomorrow.

The thought made him grin.

HpHPHp

Long after Harry had drifted off to sleep, Draco lay in bed contemplating the future.

Harry shifted and murmured"Love you."

He glanced down at the other man, but Harry was still asleep. Draco smiled and whispered"Love you too."

For the first time in his life, he was not worried about the future.

THE END

AUTHOR NOTES: It's finally over! ;does a cheer; Thank you everyone who has stuck by this fic until the end, I know it was probably exasperating, what with me and my cliffhangers and penchant for torturing Draco and Harry. To those who are sorry this fic has come to an end, fear not, there is a one-shot sequel planned for this fic called _The Perfect Proposal_ that will be up on Valentines Day because I'm just a complete sap that way. Just guess what it's about. Go on, guess .

I also have two AU fics planned that will also be Draco/Harry and Ron/Hermione. Other couples will be decided later on. They'll be started within the next two weeks or so. Stay tuned!

If you want to read the sex scene (which would probably be all of you ) you can find it at my LJ, the link to that is up at my profile. Sorry about the annoyance, I just don't want to have to deal with this fic being booted off.


End file.
